The Forbidden Fruits
by 06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15
Summary: Being an adopted child can be a lot, but what happens when you have dark secrets hidden within you and not know it? At 15, Kagome starts to realize that maybe 'normal' isn't exactly the word for her.
1. The 'Damned'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters! If I did I would probably be one happy person. **

The Sinner's Way

_'The city that never sleeps...hmm...who would've thought that this simple statement be so true. Something so beautiful that contains within its depths something so disgraceful!' _These were the thoughts of a woman looking to be about in her late 20's early 30's. She thought many things as she looked straight ahead from one of the many tall buildings that were in Tokyo. She gazed across the lit up city with her green with specks of royal blue eyes as the wind blew her mid-waist, with a hue of blue, black tendrils along with it's currents. _'Its horrible to live this life. Always in hiding, afraid to get killed or discovered. Why we exist is beyond me...The Vampires...I just wish...we didnt!' _

"Now, now Kaiko. What kind of thoughts are those hmm?" A man that looked about 30 with short black hair and clear blue eyes said as he appeared behind her.

"The thoughts that are meant to stay within my head. Its rude to read other's minds David. We've discussed this love." Kaiko responded with a mischievous yet warm smile.

"Yes I know dearest but I couldnt help but wonder what my lover could possibly be stressing herself over on such a lovely night." He said with a playful smile.

"But I guess I could've kept to myself if I was gonna find out such things from you dear." He responded as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist.

"Well thoughts are thoughts. If mine displease you so, then perhaps you shouldnt be poking around where your not supposed to hm?" she said a little harshly.

"My, my! Someone sure is moody today arent we? Im deeply hurt love." he said as he feigned a heart ache.

"Im sorry David I've just been really stressed lately. I meant no harm." she responded with an apologetic smile.

"Yes I know with that of the new wars forming and all I even find myself rubbing my temples alot lately. As for you though, You really shouldnt stress so much. Remember you could lose the baby." he said as he rubbed her round stomach.

"Ahh yes. My baby. My little girl" she smiled when she looked down at his hand and her ever growing belly. "I could swear David that this baby is the only thing still keeping me here. If it were not because of her I would've long gone. The fear of being attacked and losing her, is the one to erase all thoughts of the source from my mind." she said as she sighed.

"Surely you are also here for me no?" he asked with a pout.

She giggled, "Of course! There is still the fact that you are the father of my child dearest." She turned to face him as their lips met in a sweet, long kiss. Though it did not last as long as they wanted, they stopped for the simple thing called air, both lovers knew and felt the love in that one simple kiss. She rested her head on his well-toned chest momenterily and then looked up to face him with a serious look upon her face.

"What is it?" he asked a little concerned.

"David, I...I don't..." she said as she struggled to say what was on her mind.

"Kaiko you can trust me. I will always be here to listen. So please, do tell me what is bothering you?" he said as he looked into the eyes of the woman he had grown to love so much.

"Mm-hm. What I was meaning to say is...I don't want...I do not want our baby to be raised as...one of us." she managed to finish.

David looked at her with a confused and questioning expression. "Surely your not thinking of getting rid of our child Kaiko?" he asked.

"No! Oh my! no! never!" she answered shocked.

David gave a sigh of relief, "Then what do you mean?" he asked.

"I just...I want her to live a normal life. One without having to kill to survive, one where she'll have everything and anything she needs. I...when she's born...I want a young, kind, human couple to take care of her and give her that life David." she looked at him in hopes that he would agree, but frowned when she saw his disturbed look.

"Kaiko surely you jest. For heaven's sake your asking me to give away our only baby to humans! The ones that would kill us if they ever discovered us!" he couldnt believe her words as he finally spoke out.

"But dearest think about it, if she continues our ways then she will know pain and suffering to it's full extent. I surely do not want her to be as hateful as most of the teens in our clan. Besides I can give her a necklace with an illusion spell, It will hide her eyes, teeth, and hair. Her powers and abnormal abilities wont kick in until she's about 15. We can help her then, we'll just have to explain so much to her." she spoke softly when she ended.

"Kaiko I understand your motives for wanting to do this but, she's our first child and I wanted the joy and pleasure of raising her ourselves. Just me and you." he said as he pulled her chin up towards him. "I understand you but now I want _you_ to understand _me_." he said.

"David a new war is forming, this one being much greater than our last ones. They'll want her to train as soon as possible, do you know what that will lead to? It will lead to her being forced to push out her inner self before it should come. I wont stand by to see her like that David, I _cant!_" she said desperately.

David looked at the desperate need in her eyes and couldn't help but start to consider her option. True he wanted the best life for his baby girl but giving her to some strangers didn't seem to go well with him and he hesitated.

"Please David! dont lead our little, innocent girl to a life where she'll have to grow faster than she should. I don't want her to hate us, but i don't want her to _be _like us." she said as she looked into his eyes that seemed to swirl with many different emotions. She looked at him for what seemed like, to her, eternity, until she thought it worthless and decided to just let the petty discussion go.

"Neve--"

"Ok if that is what you wish, but I must approve of the people that will take care of her otherwise, she is to stay" he said as he interrupted her sentence.

"Really! Oh God! Thank you David! You wont regret this. As much as it pains me I _know _this is the right thing, let's just hope Fate thinks it's right too." she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes let's just...hope." he responded when he hugged her back.

* * *

_6 months later_

"Taru what do you think of the carnations to put on our front lawn?" A woman looking to be about 28, with warm brown eyes and long black hair asked her husband as she turned towards him.

"Well Mizuki I'd think that would be a pretty good idea." Taru smiled warmily at his wife with wide hazel eyes and short brown hair also not to mention his very tall figure, as he pick up the flowers to go to the register and then head to the much needed rest at home.

"I bet the the lawn will look lovely. Well who knew moving into a new house would be so hard to rearrange and things of the sort hm?." Mizuki said with a short giggle.

"Yes that is very true but at least I have you to help out dearest." He smiled warmly as he hugged her. They finished paying and walked out the store hand in hand. They drove away heading home not noticing the pair of warm green/royal blue eyes keeping watch on the happy couple as they became smaller in the distance. The bundle in her arms shifted slightly and she averted her gaze down towards the beautiful little girl in her gentle hold. "Oh my sweetheart, Who knew letting you go could be so painful." Kaiko said as she held the small girl closer and sighed. She looked back out to the road and, holding the baby with gentle force, leaped off the building and headed the same way the couple were.

Kaiko got to the couple's house just a few moments before they arrived. With that she put the baby on their door step, wrapped securely in a warm blanket, she kissed the top of her head gently as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you Kagome, and I will always watch over you my beautiful angel." she whispered to her as the little girl slept peacefully. She got up made sure Kagome was comfortable and then slipped a note in between the top folds of the blanket and with that gave her baby one final kiss and dissapeared into the darkness just as Taru and Mizuki drove around the corner.

They drove up the driveway and Mizuki got out the car first. "Well dear I believe I should start dinner immediately for it is quite late." She said as she kissed her husband on the cheek and took the keys from him as she made her way to the door. Just as Mizuki was about to rise on the first step she suddenly dropped the keys and stared wide-eyed at the sight before her. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she ran up the rest of the stairs and kneeled before the small bundle. "Taru! Hurry come over here!" she screamed silently as to not wake up the baby. "What is it Mizuki? what did you fi--" He stopped ubruptly as he to stared wide-eyed at the baby before his wife.

Mizuki the bent over and picked up the baby ever so gently but as she did this a piece of paper fell out of the blanket. Taru picked up the paper and opened it, for it seemed to be a letter of some sort. "Its probably saying why she's here or something." He whispered as he opened up the lettter and read the elegant hand writing.

"_If you are reading this I suppose you have already found my baby girl. I know this may come as a shock to you but I ask you to please take care of Kagome. Yes this is the name that I have given her and that I hope you will keep, I know its rude of me to proclaim of such a thing after leaving a baby on your door step but I ask you this with all the kindness in my heart. I cannot reveal to you my name but I ask of you to please care for her as if she were your own and also to please not turn her over to anyone else. I have been watching you for a while now and I have observed the deep love that you have for eachother and I know that you will treat my baby girl just as fairly. Please do not mention this to her as she gets older, in time she will know. Thank you for having the time to read this and I know she will be safe_."

Kagome stirred in Mizuki's arms capturing the attention of both adults. "Look Taru she's waking up!" she exclaimed. Both adults look carefully as Kagome opened her eyes revealing a deep hazel color and long black, with a hue of blue, hair with slightly pale skin. Kagome looked at the two sets of eyes looking down at her in shock and she couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Mizuki smiled warmly at her and softly stroked her face as she felt the motherly instincts inside her arise. "Kagome.What a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl." she whispered as she smiled down at her.

"Yes indeed she is an angel's creation." Taru remarked as he too was mesmerized at how cute this baby was. "Well dear I believe it's time for us to go inside for it is getting chilly out here and plus dinner awaits." he said as he escorted his wife and his 'child' inside their home. "Well love I think this is a new start to a wonderful life with Kagome." Mizuki said as she caressed her then set her down on their couch to start that long awaited dinner.

* * *

**E.bliss: Well there it goes, my first chapter. Sorry if it sucked (sighs) **

**Alli: Dam straight it sucked! what the hell I didnt tell you to post this one.**

**E.bliss: Life would be so much better if you weren't around with your negativity and existence!**

**Alli: Actually its not negativti-- WHATEVER that word was...Its called character (smiles grandly)**

**E.bliss: Yeah yeah yeah! anyways please click the awesumes color purple button and if your so kind as to review and ignore the dumb monkey looking thing called "Alli" :)**

**Alli: Hey! I am not a monkey looking thing!...but I'll let that slide...for now...so yes please do review.**

**E.bliss: pfft! whatever...and anyways please and thank you bye now!**


	2. A New Year

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I still don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show. So back off ya damn lawyers!**

_15 years later_

_"Goooood Morning Tokyo it is a wonderfu--" _BANG! CLANG! CRASH! ...

"God I hate that alarm in the morning especially since that guy always has to sound so cheery in the damn morning!" A young girl with curly black, with a hue of blue, hair and wide hazel eyes said as she got out of her bed and went to do her morning routine...once again.

"Kagome dearest are you up yet?" Her mother asked as she peeked through her daughter's door and looked into her slight dirty room. "For goodness sake Kagome can you find the time of day to tidy up your room a bit?" she asked while shaking her head.

"Gud monin to ywu too mom an ywes I am up as ywu can shee." Kagome responded with the best smile she could manage as she continued brushing her teeth and _try_ talking at the same time.

Mizuki giggled as she looked at her daughter's efforts to try to speak with her, but then frowned as she saw the destroyed alarm clock against the wall across from her. "Oh Kagome come on did you really have to murder your alarm clock? It's your first day of school and I can see your already gonna cost us a lot of money." she said with a playful look yet stern as she looked at her daughter finish up and then walk out to her closet.

"Im sorry mom it's just it gets on my nerves and being a human I have reflexes that come to life when disturbed ubruptly and...well look at what happens." Kagome said as she tried her best to hold a conversation and look for some clothes.

"Well reflexes or not if you keep this up young lady your gonna have to get a job." her mother said sternly. "I mean we can't keep going like this for the next three years that your in high school hm? and please hurry breakfast is served and I want you to eat before you leave k?" she said as she left her daughter to get dressed and get her things together.

'Me a job? ha! please.' Kagome thought as she got dressed and then put her stuff in her backpack to just pick up and go.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and smiled in content. She wore a green polo shirt with light jean Capri's and black Nike sneakers. Her long mid-waist hair was in a high pony tail with several tendrils framing her face. Kagome really wasn't the type to wear make-up seeing as to she really didn't need any so she just settled down with light green eye shadow and clear lip gloss. In reality Kagome was a sight for sore eyes, she had curves in all the right places and slightly pale skin, she had high cheek bones and a thin figure. In truth there wasn't a guy who wishes he didn't have her, but Kagome was a kind, caring person with a huge heart so she really didnt want a boyfriend seeing as , to her, they brought to much problems and she really couldn't dare to bring herself to break a guy's heart and vice verse.

She smiled to herself as she thought about her friend Yumi and the way she screamed her head off at her boyfriend one time because she caught him in a lip lock with another girl. Another time with Yuka as she played a dirty prank on her ex for "breaking" her heart that left him paranoid around her for months. Or how Eri threw a slushy down this one guy's shirt for making her believe they had something when in reality he only wanted to have sex with her. By now Kagome was laughing lightly because of all the good memories she shared with her three child-hood friends, but ever since then she vowed to herself that she wouldn't get too involved with a guy unless she absolutely for sure knew they were gonna have a serious relationship.

Kagome made her way downstairs as she saw her mother in the kitchen and her father reading the newspaper and already sitting at the table with her younger brother, Souta. "Good morning daddy!" she said cheerfully as she skipped up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning squirt." she joked as she ruffled Souta's hair playfully while he complained. She simply stuck out her tongue out at him for his gestures and laughed when he pouted.

"Well someone sure is very happy today arent we Kagome?" her dad said as he looked up at her from the newspaper with a smile. "May we know why?" he asked her.

"Can't a girl simply be happy because she gets to wake up to such a wonderful family once again?" she looked over at him with a smile while sitting down and getting to her breakfast.

"Now that is a very good reason indeed sweetheart." Mizuki said as she gently kissed the top of Kagome's head and sat down herself. "Hm yes it is and I'm proud that you think so grand of us." Taru said as he smiled at his daughter before getting up to put away his plate.

"Going to work already daddy?" Kagome said as she watched him get his bookcase and keys. "Yea I have to get there early because I have an important meeting to attend to. Ill be back around 7 though so see ya then kids. I love all of you." he said as he placed a kiss on top of both kid's heads and gave Mizuki a gentle kiss on the lips before finally walking out the door for the morning.

Kagome looked at her cell and saw it was 7:35 and school started at 8:05. "Well mom I gotta get running to or else I'll be late on my first day." she said as she got up, put her plate away, hugged Souta and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her stuff on the way out and there went Kagome.

"Well Souta I guess you better get going to huh?" Mizuki said as she put the dishes in the sink and headed out the same door both Kagome and Taru had just left out of with Souta.

* * *

Kagome walked to school since it was only a 10 minute walk and as she did so she started thinking about how this year would turn out. 'I bet its gonna be boring like always.' She thought with a sigh. Little did she know that this year would be anything but 'boring'.

While she was in deep thought she failed to notice the light blue eyes keeping watch on her. 'Just 6 more days...and you will be with us again my darling' The figure thought as it disappeared into nothing.

"Huh?" Kagome wondered out loud. She could have sworn someone was watching her but as she looked around she didn't see anybody and felt a little paranoid. She sighed but then she saw the school and felt relieved 'Gee Kagome do you have to let your imagination run so crazy? ha! chill!'. She saw her three friends hugging each other and got there just as Eri asked "Where's Kagome?"

"Right here guys!" Kagome waved and then panicked as all three teens tackled her in a giant group hug. "Guys...cant...breathe...need...oxygen...ya know." she said as she struggled to catch her breath. All three girls immediately let go but then bombarded her with questions. Kagome only let out a big smile while thinking 'maybe this wont be a boring year after all...nah! it's good to be back!'

"Come on guys we can catch up later right now we really need to get to class before we get there late, and what kind of freshman are we gonna be if we're late on our fist day of high school?" she said as she dragged Eri, Yuka, and Yumi along with her, but completely ignored their protests. "Kagome! wait your gonna make us fall!" Eri said as she struggled to keep her footing. "Yea Kags whats the rush anyway?" Yuka asked as she tried to get loose of Kagome's hold. "Oh your such a nerd Kagome." Yumi said with a laugh.

The four girls entered the school and immediately looked at their schedules. "OK I have Biology first." Kagome announced. "Aw I have Dance." Yuka said with a pout. "Damn! I have stupid algebra!" whined Yumi. "Well I guess we all go seperate ways because I have Physical Training." Eri said with a sad look. "Well at least we all have the same lunch right?" Kagome asked solemnly. "Yup!" all three girls answered. "Good! well see you then ok? bye!" Kagome said as she briskly walked down the hallway asking the chaperones along the way where her class might be.

As she was walking she accidentally ran into someone and with that stumbled back. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" she said as she dusted herself off and then turned around to look at the stranger she happened to bump into. She gasped as she took a good look at the person, er, demon in front of her. He was gorgeous to her with golden eyes that seemed dead but yet they were so alive and his long silver/white hair that was strange to see on such a young man as him. His skin being the palest she ever saw, almost like a cold dead person and last but not least the most adorable dog ears atop his head that she felt like reaching up and touching them yet didn't bring herself to ever do so, but no matter what, he looked so flawless to her and she could see his kissable lips moving yet couldn't bring herself out of her daydream.

She then looked over him and saw what he was wearing. She had to admit he looked good in black for he was wearing a button up shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned, showing of the start to a well defined chest. He had on black jean pants with formal looking shoes and a long, long trench coat that reached around his ankles. She continued to just stare until he shook her with light force.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Did you hear a word I said??" he exclaimed as she finally came out of her reverie. "Oh I'm sorry I just dazed off there." she said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah whatever just make sure you watch where your going next time got it?" he said as he walked away from her and was out of her sight before she even knew it.

Kagome just stared at him...or more like at the spot where he once stood seeing as he left so fast. Then it dawned on her at how rude he was and she went from amazed, shocked, blank, and then finally angry. (Bipolar much?)

"Why that rude, arrogant jerk! How dare he just talk like that and then just walk away! ugh!! what a stupid, pig-headed, bastard!!" Kagome fumed. Then the bell rang and she only had a few minutes to calm down before she went into her classroom, just then she realized that she was about to go into a classroom...full of people...people she didn't know. Uh-oh. She started hyperventilating, Would she get along with anybody? What will they think of her? What if they make fun of her? Or better yet what if she makes a fool of herself?

The final bell rang and she shook her head of all negative thoughts, took a deep breath, and walked in.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Aaaaand there is the second chapter folks! :)**

**Alli: Aaaaaand your still annoying and most of all...alive! **

**E.Bliss: (glares deeply at Alli) What did you say??**

**Alli: o.O!! uhhhh that your awesome!...yea! awesome...ehehe**

**E.Bliss: :D why thank you my sweet. Now as for you all please be kind and review I would love It very much.**

**Alli: Yes keep her distracted that way I can have enough time to knock her out with a bat and steal her energy cookies!! MUAHAHAHA!**

**E.Bliss: --'...Im still here you half-wit**

**Alli: uhhh right!...so...umm..yea!...review**

**Both: UNTIL NEXT TIME! BYE**


	3. Meeting One Of Them

**E.Bliss: Sorry it took me a while to update...school is hectic but here's the 3rd chap. so enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: You know what? I still don't own Inuyasha yet the stupid lawyers practically live with me. GET A LIFE!!...because I do not own!**

* * *

As she walked in I knew that I was gonna go nervous again but I kept telling myself '_don't freak, don't freak, don't freak!' _and it kinda, sorta helped...until the teacher asked me a question that I didn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry...um...what did you say Ms.?" I looked around the chalk board behind her and I saw that she had written _Ms. Rina_ in a pretty cursive.

"Rina, I am Ms. Rina and your name dear? You came in a little tardy so you missed attendance." she said as I walked towards her desk.

"Oh um, Kagome... Kagome Higurashi" I responded. "Ah, yes, Kagome" she said as she erased, then put a neat little check mark where the 'A' was. "Well now your good to go. You can sit anywhere you like." She smiled as she told me this and it made me feel a little more comfortable, but it turned to massive nervousness again when I turned around and I saw a great amount of eyes all on me. I spotted one in the way back and let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding as I walked my way towards the desk.

"Ok so now that we are all here I'd like to get to know you all. I know students hate doing this but trust me it helps me and you at learning each others names much faster. So I want all of you to stand up and introduce yourselves and while your at it tell us a little something about yourselves." she said with a smile that showed her pearly whites while most of the class turned stiff or groaned.

"Ok how about we start with this side. Come on now stand up." she went to the first row on the right side and I watched as a girl with black and blue highlighted hair stood up and said "Hi I'm Sara, I come from..." and this was how it went for the next 45 minutes when it was finally my turn.

I stood up and looked around nervously but I gained control of myself and started. "Uh My name is Kagome and I come from Tama Middle School, Im 14 turning 15 very soon and my favorite hobby/subject is archery and History." I sat down quickly as the next person was about to get up but then the bell rang and everybody immediately stood up and left the classroom. As I was exiting I could hear the teacher giving instructions for tomorrow but I felt sorry seeing as nobody seemed to be listening or seemed to have heard.

I looked at my schedule for my next class and saw that I had Archery next. _'Great' _I thought, that class was an elective and therefore was mixed with 9th, 10th, and 11th grade classes. Well at least I loved that sport and I was excited for the most part. Surprisingly I found that class easily and when I got their I was shocked, I mean I knew it was going to be big but this place was triple the size of my bedroom, and that being the biggest room in my house. I looked around and I saw everybody gathered around in the far corner to my left so I figured I needed to be there as well. I saw everyone talking to everyone, it seemed that their was not one person that at least didn't know the other and that made me wish I had my three friends there with me.

I stood against the wall by myself and I heard the door from which I had entered close loudly and looked over to see who it was. It became very quiet and I was wondering if that was our teacher, but it seemed like just another student. The person came closer and closer and I saw the "person" was a girl, but it confused me because as she walked by everybody of the upper class grades seemed to whispering to one another and pointing/looking at her. She must have heard them because she turned around and sharply exclaimed "Don't you have anything better to do than to just stare and point at other people?!". With that said everybody seemed to be snapped out of some spell and continued on with what they were doing.

I was still looking at her and I was deeply embarrassed as she turned and looked right back at me. I quickly turned my head and suddenly I found my shoes to be very interesting. "You must be a freshman huh?" a voice said and I looked up and saw that the same girl was right in front of me. Whoa how did she get there so fast?

"Who? Me?" I responded, but then I felt stupid because not only did I see that there was no one else around us and also that she was looking at straight at me. She must have noticed my embarrassment because she let out a small laugh and said "Yes you smart one."

"Oh, um, yea I'm a freshmen." I said. "Yea I thought so, but hey it's ok weren't we all?" she said with a smile on her face. "I'm Kikyo" (A/N: Yes I know what most of you are thinking ,ugh!, right? but she's nice and sincere in my story because that's just how I view her so sorry to all you Kikyo haters.) she said as she held out her hand, "I'm Kagome" I said as I shook her hand and returned a smile of my own. "Well Kagome welcome to Shikon High" she said as she let my hand go then stood against the wall beside me. "Thanks" I responded and it was then that I actually got a good look at her. _'She looks like a porcelain doll, so pretty and graceful like' _I thought.

Then I looked at what she was wearing and it seemed familiar. She was wearing all black but not in a gothic way, she had on a Sweet Ruffle Halter Top, black Hip Hugger jeans with black Nike Air's and that all too familiar long, ankle length leather jacket. Her hair was half up and the rest half down and it seemed to be reaching to her waist, she had two curls framing her face with no make-up and truth be told, she didn't need any. Her eyes were a light auburn, almost like a tiger, her body was nothing but curves in all the right places, her face so pretty and flawless. Then it striked Kagome, this girl carried on the same aura that the guy she met earlier had. Both beautiful in every single way, both very different from the rest with their all black clothing, and both seemed to be an all too perfect person to be human with their pale complexions.

Kagome knew that demons existed and she knew she went to school with them, she just never knew that ones could be so...perfect. Kikyo noticed that Kagome seemed to be in deep thought and she got slightly nervous, maybe Kagome had noticed that she was somehow ...different. Kikyo knew that Kagome was in a way very different from all the rest of the humans, her features all to perfect for a normal person. In fact if they were in another normal situation they could probably pass as sisters, and Kikyo knew that. It was then that she snapped, Kagome's blood seemed _very _familiar and she started wondering as to why? and whom it reminded her of? she was brought out of her thoughts as Kagome asked her a question she didn't quite catch.

"Im sorry?" Kikyo said. "I asked you if you knew any demons in the school?" Kagome responded as she repeated her previous question. "Oh. Well yes I know quite a few." _'If that includes Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru.' _Kikyo thought. "Why do you ask?" she said as she turned to Kagome.

"Well I was just wondering. I met one earlier, he had deep golden eyes and silver/white hair, he wears all black and also you and him seem to have the same long leather jackets. He has pale skin and the most adorable dog ears atop his head, but that's all I know about him." Kagome said as she turned to look at Kikyo who seemed to have a sly smile on her face. _'Yup! That's definitely Inuyasha.' _Kikyo thought and then answered Kagome.

"His name is Inuyasha. He's half dog-demon. I suppose you can say he's a friend of mine." she said as she looked at Kagome who seemed to be happy at the bit of information. "Oh that's nice. No wonder he looks so flawless, but he sure has that horrid attitude!" Kagome remarked. Kikyo laughed "So I take you two have met?"

"More like bumped into each other and him making a rude statement then walking off." Kagome corrected as Kikyo only laughed more. "I'm sorry for his rudeness, he's really a nice person deep down. You just gotta dig." she said with a smile. "That's kinda hard to believe but I'll believe you since you know him better." Kagome responded with a look of uncertainty but a smile on her face none the less.

"Well it's called trust, but you really shouldn't take that step with me. Im not worth your trust and truth be told, you really _shouldn't _trust me." Kikyo said with a serious look on her face but then stood up and started to walk away and out the door just as the bell rang. _'What in the world? That was wierd first she befriends me then she totally cuts me off. Well no wonder her and Inuyasha are friends. They both can be rude at some point, too bad I got class with one of them' _I sighed as I got up and went out the door...it was now time for lunch.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Well there ya go the third chappy :)**

**Alli: What the flip is chappy? ...lamo!**

**E.Bliss: Your the one afraid of roaches!! **

**Alli: O.O!! hey hey hey!! they are ugly and nasty and omg! they just creep the freak out of me!!**

**E.Bliss: Oh well you have great luck because there's one right behind you (smirks)**

**Alli: OMG!! WHERE WHERE?! KILL IT!! (jumps on top of chair and starts rocking back and forth in it) It's gonna eat me, It's gonna eat me, It's gonna eat me...**

**E.Bliss: o.O! uhhh while i get her back to normal can you please review and im sure she and i will both appreciate it **

**Alli: BEWARE OF THE ROACHES!!**

**E.Bliss: er thanks and bye now! **


	4. Them

**Disclaimer: ack! I still don't own and it makes me sad so quit reminding me jeez.**

Kagome walked into the big cafeteria. Well the word 'big' was an understatement. The cafeteria was _huge_, it went past the gym area and that was a long way. _'So that was the big part sticking out of the side of the school' _Kagome thought as she continued to _try _and walk through the major crowds and it seemed like this lunch was mixed in with the 11th graders. It was a strange formation of lunch arrangements but hey, as long as she got her lunch she wasn't gonna worry about it. "Kagome!! Over Here!" she turned and she saw Yuka, Yumi, and Eri waving frantically on one of the tables in the upper level floor of the cafeteria. She walked over smiling and hugged every single one of them then she saw that they weren't the only ones at the table. "Kagome meet Kagura, Kanna, Ayame, and Nazuna." Eri said as she pointed to all four girls that occupied the rest of the table. "Everyone this is Kagome."

"Sup?" The one named Kagura said. She was dressed in a red tank top and blue jeans with red and black Jordan's. Her blackish/blue hair was in a tight bun at the top of her head and she had the most bright, red eyes that I had ever seen. Her skin was a little more darker than Kagome's and she was wearing light red eye shadow and green pearl looking earrings. All in all she was definitely a looker. "Hey" I said back

"Nice to meet you." Kanna greeted. She could probably be considered the Queen of Snow. Her hair was a clear white and her skin didn't help any either, I mean the girl was paler than Kagome. Her eyes were a black color, almost like a deep hole that you couldn't see the bottom to and for a moment there it gave me the goose bumps. She was wearing a V-neck shirt that fit around her top body perfectly with white jean Capri's and white and black decorated slip ons. She was good looking but I'm pretty sure you would get the chills instead of actually looking at her beauty at first sight. "Like wise" I responded.

"Well at least you freshman look decent and not all slutty like the ones I've seen so far. Hey there Kagome." Kagome was pretty sure that out of all of them, her and Ayame would probably get along the best. She had bright green eyes that reminded me of a wolf, and it was so coincidentally that she happened to be a wolf demon. Her hair was a fire red and she held them in two pony tails on the back of her head, she was also wearing a red tank top but with a white jean jacket over it and a white mini skirt with little skull decorated slip ons. She had a black cross necklace around her neck and two simple silver bangles on her wrist. "Well I haven't met slutty people but I sure have met rude ones." I said as I smiled back at her.

"Hey there." Nazuna looked like a shy child, and like Kagome suspected she was. She wore a gray polo shirt and dark blue jeans with gray Nike's. She seemed to be the only one that left her hair down and it looked like a brownish/gold river of silk. Her eyes were a startling gray and her figure was curvy, this girl was a looker. Possibly to shy to respond but yup she had potential. "Hello Nazuna" I told her with a smile.

"Well now that you all have met I suppose It's time to eat because I don't know about you all but I'm starving!" Yumi said as she sat down at the table and continued on to eating her lunch as we all let out a small group laugh at her rush. A group of black caught Kagome's attention and she turned around as she saw a whole group of people wearing nothing but black enter the cafeteria and immediately people started moving out of there way as if they were royalty. She looked a lot closer and she noticed that Kikyo and Inuyasha were among that group, well them being the ones that seemed to be leading since they were at the very front of the odd group. Their were 8 in all and they all headed towards the big table at the way back of the cafeteria. Everybody went out about their business once the group sat down and even though Kagome knew she had to look away she just couldn't. She felt like she had to be there, with them, as if they were apart of a life she once had but never knew about.

Ayame and Kagura must have noticed that Kagome was staring and so they spoke up. "They have that effect on everybody when they first lay eyes on them. Even us." Kagura said as she and Ayame gave me an all knowing smile. "Who are they? I mean the other 6, I've already met Kikyo and I know who Inuyasha is. The rest I'm as clueless as a mouse." Kagome said as she kept half her attention on Ayame and Kagura and the other on 'them'.

Ayame was the first to speak up, "The one with the short pony tail at the nape of his neck is Miroku. He is a major pervert and feels on any girl's behind saying that his hand is cursed but of course it's all a lie. I guess you can say that he does have the looks to add on though but every single woman that he's been with always ends up missing or 'moving away'. So that's why no girl except the ones in the group actually talk to him and I don't really recommend it." Kagome looked at her with a disturbed face until turning the other way to listen to Kagura.

"The girl next to him with the high pony tail atop her head is Sango. She is bad ass, she doesn't play around and you really don't wanna piss her off because she will make you regret it. She's super quiet but one the prettiest girl's around besides Kikyo and Rin. Miroku has got quite the major crush on Sango and they say she does too but that still doesn't mean she lets him get away with his groping in fact he usually gets knocked out, which is why you don't see it as much anymore but when you did, it was funny." she said as she finished and started laughing.

"Rin is the girl with the extremely long, light brown curls. She is the group's sweetheart and no matter what treats everybody nicely, even if you were the baddest person on the planet. She will melt your heart and everybody knows her and loves her, I mean why wouldn't you? She's practically perfect." Ayame said as she had a big smile on her face, obviously she described Rin from experience.

"The bright orange head is Shippo. He's very smart and you could practically say he's a genius, also a great prankster which always takes him to the discipline center but with his smartness he always manages to get out unfazed and satisfied which is why most teachers don't really like him. Guess who his major crush is? The all time sweetheart Rin and it is said that her feelings are mutual but who knows. There's no sign of them being an official couple yet but that doesn't stop most people to be on the look out. After all they do make a cute couple." Kagura said as she smiled grandly at the idea of them getting together.

"Kouga is the one with the high, dark brown pony tail and brown head band on his head. They say he's a wolf demon, like me, and that he's the other hot head in the group besides Inuyasha which causes them to be in constant fighting and arguments, but none the less he's hot." Ayame finished with a small wink and a smile.

"The other silver head is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half older brother. Personally they can't stand each other and they are always calling each other names and/or fighting. He's definitely cold hearted and the only one that can really make him smile or show any kind of emotion is Rin, but hey! that doesn't stop him from being as gorgeous as he is now does it?" Kagura finished with a smirk and a wink.

"Well you said you already know Inuyasha so there's really not much to say besides that him and Kikyo had something going on a long time ago." Ayame pointed out. "Problems and rumors and of course the fact that they are both completely opposites ruined it quite easily. Though they are over it is said and kinda obvious that Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo and her, him, but I doubt that they will ever be an item again. Oh, well that's too bad."

As Kagura said that last part Kagome felt a pang in her chest that she had never had before. Was she jealous? Of course not, she barely even knew Inuyasha and if it wasn't for Kikyo she wouldn't even have known his name. Still she felt like she was connected to him in some way, like they were very alike in a soul kinda way. She quickly rid her head of such petty thoughts and as she looked around the table for the first time since she sat down she noticed that everybody had turned their attention on Kagura and Ayame as they to showed they were curious of 'them'. There was a question Kagome wanted to ask, so she didn't hesitate.

"Are they all in the same grade level?" she asked. "Well Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku and Kouga are all in 11th. However Shippo and Rin are in 10th, skipped up because of how smart they are. Sesshomaru is the only one who's a senior." Kagura answered. "Are you in 11th Kagura?" Kagome suddenly asked. "Well yes I am. Ayame is too and Kanna and Nazuna are both freshies." she said.

So many thoughts crossed Kagome's mind and she felt a head ache coming on. She felt like she was connected to all of them and that they were to her. She took one last look over at 'their' table and regretted it because just as she turned their way Inuyasha turned her way, and so for a minute or so they held one another's gaze and she could almost feel all the confused questions floating in his head as well. She snapped as she saw Sango look over as well and immediately turned around. _'That was wierd. I felt like I could read his mind'_Kagome thought.

She looked over again without turning her head but she couldn't see anything. It wasn't that she couldn't see, it was that there was nobody there. As she turned her head around completely she realized they had already left and just as she scanned the room she saw the one they called Shippo walk out the door and out of her sight.

The bell rang then, and she wondered what was it about them and leaving right before the bell rings.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Well there it goes the fourth chapter yo! :)**

**Alli: (o.o) Their gonna eat me, their gonna eat me, their gonna eat me...**

**E.Bliss: o.O! errr she's still kinda 'traumatized' so yea plz click the awesumess purple button and I'll really appreciate it...thanx bye now!**


	5. Sango and Miroku

**Disclaimer: Nope don't owny and you don't suey**

As I walked out of the cafeteria I realized I had to go right back to cut through and go to gym. I had physical training and I really wasn't psyched about it. I waited until the crowd calmed down then went right in...again. I walked in silence thinking about how stupid I'd been for getting caught staring at Inuyasha.

"YOU FUCKIN' PERVERT!!" SLAP

I turned around hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was, but alas nothing ever goes as I wish. I saw Sango standing their with a pissed off expression and Miroku with a very red hand mark on his cheek and I couldn't help but think that Kagura was right and that it _was _funny seeing the whole scenario in person. Sango looked over at me when she heard someone laughing lightly and when I noticed I'd been caught...again. I immediately stopped and continued walking to class. _'That was a little close'_ I thought as I entered the gym doors and then continued on to the crowded group in the far left corner, almost like in archery class. Except this time I made myself comfortable on the floor instead of leaning against the wall. I overheard one of the other students saying that the teacher was absent today and that they probably won't get started until tomorrow. _'Thank God! At least it gives me more time to get comfortable in this crowded school'_ I thought with my eyes closed.

"So you were the one checking out Inuyasha huh?"

Oh great not another female voice. Did the Gods think it fair to just throw all the females from 'their' group in my path today? Never the less I answered the absurd question while glancing up at the girl, er, Sango.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"Don't play innocent sweetie it doesn't really work. Besides I saw you...remember?" Sango said with a smirk on her face and all to knowing look in her eye.

OK so this girl was more forward than Kikyo, but what did I expect a beautiful ceremony with cherry topped cakes? I mean Kagura did say this girl was bad ass and so far...she was right.

"Yea I remember , I mean, how could I forget?" I said as I continued looking up at her.

She smiled and was that the look of...approval? So this is what she does huh? Gives those she thinks worthy a small test of courage and if they got it she stays, if they don't she's gone.

"Well freshie has some back bone. About time I met one of your kind. I'm Sango but I think you already know that." she said with an outstretched hand and a smile on her face.

"Yea I know but before all this starts I have a question." I still shook her hand but I let go after I told her about the question part.

"OK first I'm gonna answer No! I do not go with the perv. but if it's not about that then shoot." she said while giving me all her attention.

"Actually no, it wasn't that but OK. Well I was gonna ask if your gonna befriend me and then totally diss me at the end of this class?" I told her with slight hope that she would say no. She laughed and said "So I take it you met Kikyo huh?"

"Um yea and that was kind of a let down." I said a little amused at her reaction.

"Don't worry she does that a lot but only because she's not very trusting of people, it doesn't mean your not worth talking to." she said as she grinned.

"Oh. Well it was kinda the other way around she said _I_ shouldn't trust _her _but ok." I said with a smile of my own.

"Yea I know that's just her way of saying 'we'll talk later' or 'stay in touch'. To break it down she liked ya." she responded.

"Oh well that's a relief, by the way my name is Kagome." I said feeling embarrassed that I had forgot to tell her my name.

"Cool. Nice to meet ya Kagome I thought you were never gonna tell me your name." she said jokingly.

I just laughed and said "Yea sorry about that."

"Oh Sangooooo! Where are you my beautiful maiden?" a voice said as it entered the gym.

"Shit!!" Sango said as she tried her best to hide behind me while crouching on the floor.

"Sango there you are!" Miroku said as I finally recognized who it was.

"Yea...unfortunately." she said with an annoyed look as she sat up straight again.

"Ah and who is this lovely lady?" he said as he looked over at me. I knew I had turned red even though I tried not to.

"She's Kagome and she will be perfectly fine without your dirty hands on her." Sango responded with a slightly pissed voice.

"Aww Sango you hurt me deeply my love." Miroku said as he feigned a heart ache.

"Yeah whatever just stuff it ok?" Sango responded as she continued to look annoyed.

I stood up to give myself some space to breath and immediately regretted it as I felt something on my butt and on impulse smacked the hell out of Miroku.

"Eww you pervert keep your hands to yourself!!" I was pissed off. How dare he?! For God's sake I didn't even know him!!

I turned around as I heard Sango laughing her ass off and I looked at her in disbelief. Was this really funny to her? Well I guess it was when your _looking_ at it instead of _being_ in it.

"Oh my God! That was beautiful! Damn Kagome I didn't know you could slap so hard. I guess you really can't underestimate the innocent ones." she said as she got herself together again.

"Yea well he had not right I mean I dont even know him!" I told her slightly calmer.

"I totally understand you and that's why now I really like you Kagome." she said with another smirk.

"Um, thanks? " I said a little happy that I had finally met new people and possibly new friends?

"Yea It's about time someone else besides me, Rin, and Kikyo showed him a lesson. He just never learns." she said with a sigh.

It was then that I took the time to study her. She had light, light brown eyes and dark chocolate long hair in which she still had in a high pony tail. She was wearing a black mid-sleeve button up shirt and black Capri's with black flats. She had on a little bit of make-up which consisted of light magenta eyeshadow that matched her necklace and clear lip gloss. There it was resting on her body as if it symbolized something, the ankle length leather jacket. That's when I thought back to lunch and come to think of it they were ALL wearing that begotten jacket, what did it mean? _Did _it even mean something? Well all in all Sango looked good in it, even Miroku did which I noticed hadn't said a word since I'd smacked him. I began to feel guilty, Would he not talk to me now?

I looked over at him and studied him too. He had short, black silky hair in which was tied at the nape of his neck, his eyes were an odd purple looking but beautiful none the less, his features were handsome and I can tell he was a 'lady's man'. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and black jean pants with combat boots and, of course, the jacket to top it off. He was indeed cute but that picture was definitely disturbed by his pervertedness and that was what sucked. I didn't think anything of it but I noticed that they, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kikyo wore the same kind of necklace but in different colors. Miroku's being purple, Inuyasha's being red, Sango's being magenta, and Kikyo's being an ocean blue. I looked down at my secluded necklace and it hit me like a rock. They all had the same necklace as me and mines was a greenish/blueish color, but what did it mean? Are we all connected in some way?

"Hey Kagome you ok?" Sango asked a little concern showing in her voice.

"Oh, yea Sango I'm fine. I just sorta dazed off there." I said lightly laughing.

Sango giggled and I thought that it sounded like a melody. "Yea I could kinda tell." she said.

"Well I think we're your new friends Kagome." Miroku said as he finally decided to step into the conversation. "That's if you wanna" he said with a smile and gosh if I was interested in him, that smile would have swept me off my feet.

"Thanks of course I want to." I said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Great" they both said and with that we all busted out into a group laugh and to me it sounded like a lullaby.

What was it with these people and being so perfect? Who were they really? _What_ were they? but most of all...Why do I feel like I belong? and that...I'm just perfect, right where I am?

As if we were all...family.

* * *

****

E.Bliss: sorry it's so short I was kinda in a rush

Alli: IIIIIIM BAAAACK!! :D!!

E.Bliss: -.-...oh whoopedy-fucking-do

Alli: awww come on now don't be such a betch! you know what I have just the thing (sings Hakuna matata from lion king)

E.Bliss: please kill me now and end my misery

Alli: or please review and you will make her day :) (continues singing)

E.Bliss: please do and I'll appreciate...I'll be running away now...

Alli: IT MEANS NO WORRIES FOR THE REST OR YOU DAYYYYYS, HAKUNA MATATA!! WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRASE...!!


	6. Their Story

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own, we've been through this.**

I saw Sango and Miroku come out of gym with that one girl I had caught staring at me. What was her name again? Wait...I didn't know her name in the first place...but who cares 'cause I surely don't. I wanna walk over to them but I decide against it and head down the other hallway instead. Bad mistake 'cause their coming straight towards me, forgot they moved so fast. I try to dodge and turn the other way but the perv. sees me and calls out my name. Damn...

"Inuyasha! Yo dude! Over here!" Miroku says as he spots Inuyasha heading down the hall. I turn around and head back towards them. What's the use in ignoring them now?

"Was it just me Inuyasha or did you just try to avoid us?" Sango said to me a little offended and that was rule number one, never offend Sango.

"Nah I just didn't see ya that's all." I tell her hoping she'll take the bait. She looks at me with an unbelieving look but I guess decides to drop it and just says "OK sure".

I turn for a quick second and notice that the girl hadn't said a word since I'd got there. Heh, So she was a shy one huh? Well this could get interesting.

"Yo freshman got a name?" I told her as she turned to me startled but then..was that a glare? So, freshie's got spunk in her? Ha! Nice.

"Inuyasha! Be nice! God do you always have to be a damn jerk towards everybody??" I hear Sango say as she turns to loop her arm with the girl.

"What? I was just asking for her damn name jeez!" I tell her Sango as she glares at me and for a split second I regret what I said.

"It's ok Sango. I mean we can't all have manners and undog attitudes." I hear the girl say. What the fuck? Hell no this wench is about to offend me and get away with it.

"Oh really? So why is it that you act like a bitch?" I tell her with a smirk. Bingo, struck a nerve.

She turns around fast...I mean really fast that I didn't even see it and then starts screaming at me like no tomorrow. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! I mean first you bump into me and just leave without even apologizing!! Then you ask for my name RUDELY and decide to call _me _a BITCH?! Why you arrogant, stupid, idiotic, motherfucking, pig-headed, self centered, jerk!!"

I look at her in shock. Damn I mean I knew she was gonna get mad but I sure as hell didn't think she was gonna do all that! In front of everybody which I'd noticed stopped doing what they were doing to stare, even Sango and Miroku stood there open mouth and wide eyed. I snap back to reality and realize what she had said...So she was the one that I bumped into earlier...wait, _she_ bumped into _me._

"Actually wench _you _bumped into _me_!" I told her as I realized she still had her finger on my chest where she had poked with every single word she said on that last part. I guess she realized her mistake because she put her hand down and stared me right in the eye just before turning around and walking away.

"Great going Inuyasha, I mean you did just perfect pissing her off." I heard Sango say as she walked right behind her and then I turned toward Miroku who just shook his head and went right after Sango. Well if that's how they wanted to be then fine! Who cares?

* * *

Here I was in Health class and I couldn't get that damn freshman out of my head. I mean she was the first one to ever talk to me like that besides Kikyo, but that wasn't any surprise and it never fazed me. So why is it that some stupid wench that I didn't even know seem to have my head going in circles. Is it because she looked almost like one of us? I mean she looked to perfect to be a human...and even though I will never admit it out loud, she looked hot when she was pissed.

Whoa what was that? Back up a minute there Inuyasha. That wench is _not_ hot and she is most definitely _not _acceptable. It's not like i would ever date the girl anyway, because people like me were not meant to live a normal life. I'm different in a lot of ways and if I truly want to hurt her, I can. Though there's something about her that strikes a strong resemblance to our kind and not to mention, Kikyo. If they were both just normal people that I didn't know I'd say they were related, it was crazy how much they looked alike. Kikyo...why can't I seem to get you out of my heart? she still holds a great amount of control over me and even though I try to hide it, everyone still knows I have feelings for her.

I hate that! being so damn weak and vulnerable. Even though she tries to hide it as well I can still tell she has feelings for me too, but I know that me and her will never be together again. That's just how Kikyo is, she doesn't go back for seconds. If it didn't work out the first time then she says _'Why go back a second time if you already know what's gonna happen?'_. She's wrong, you never know whats gonna happen the second time. It might even be better than the first, but i wasn't about to beg her. If she didn't want me anymore then that's it, it's over. No _ifs, __ands_, or _buts_ about it. I just really wish it was as easy as it is said because even when I look at her now, I feel like holding her in my arms and hugging her like all those times before.

I shake my head to clear those thoughts because it's the past and there's absolutely nothing you can do to change that. So why dwell on it? It's pathetic. I look at the teacher and _try _to pay attention but then that stupid day in which Kikyo and I no longer were together popped up and I felt myself reliving it all over again.

_Flash back_

_"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo as she and him were cuddled together in a tree at the park where they always went to just be together and find calmness. She seemed to be in a lot of thought and that never usually happened with her._

_"I think that it's time we moved on Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she turned to look at Inuyasha who had a shocked look on his face._

_"Wh-what? Why?" Inuyasha asked not believing his ears._

_"It's not you. It's me, I just think that maybe we shouldn't do this anymore because I feel like it's getting in the way of our friendship and people at school are starting to know and talk." she told him as she tried hard not to look at him._

_"So? Let them talk and besides since when do you care what other people think? Their just jealous and we shouldn't let that affect us." He told her as he tried to convince her otherwise._

_"You don't get it do you?! We are vampires! We're not _supposed _to be happy or know love! If our enemy's were ever to find out they can use that against us and you know that! I don't care what you think Inuyasha but your life means more to me than this relationship and if it means having to cut it off between us to keep you safe...then I'm not gonna fight it." she said as she tried hard not to let out tears that were threatening to fall._

_Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. Did she actually think he would let her get hurt in any way by some stupid werewolves? He _loved_ her! Didn't she get that?_

_"Kikyo I love you! and you know that I would never let you get hurt in any way. I wouldn't care if I died, as long as I died knowing that your safe and that I protected you like I promised, It wouldn't matter." He told her as he held her face hoping that she would reconsider her choice._

_She looked at him and knew that he wasn't going to give up easily and she knew this all along. She hoped that she wouldn't have to say what she was about to say next, but as long as it kept him alive and safe, she realized that it was the only choice._

_"Inuyasha I tried to tell you this nicely but it seems your refusing to understand so I'm gonna tell you the truth. Inuyasha I don't love you and I never did. You were just someone that was there when I needed you and when I needed comfort. Someone I knew wouldn't betray me and that I knew I could toy with easily. Find yourself someone who will love you back and just forget about me because it won't take me long to forget about you!" She said as she took his hands off her face and jumped out of the tree then continued walking off._

_Inuyasha stared at the place where she once was with a pained and torn apart expression. His face was hidden by his bangs and if you looked closely you could see the tears rolling down his face and then he felt it...hate, betrayal. All of it, so then and there he vowed never to love again, failing to notice the tears of regret rolling down a porcelain doll's face._

_End Flash back_

I don't hate Kikyo anymore but I still feel betrayed. I still hold that promise to never fall for such a stupid thing again and everyday the sight of her makes that promise stronger, because I know I will never love someone as strongly as I did her. In fact I doubt anybody will ever get to see the 'loving' side of me again. Besides like Kikyo says _'Why go back a second time if you already know what's gonna happen?'_

So little by little I start to realize exactly what those words mean. Even worse...I'm starting to truly believe them and maybe, just maybe it's for the best. Unless of course someone can prove me completely wrong and I doubt that will ever happen.

I get up and walk out of class ignoring the teacher's look of confusement.

..._3..2..1..._ I think as I'm walking down the hall

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"And there it goes" I say as I watch all the kids come out of classes yet again filling the halls and i just continue on...just like your supposed to.

* * *

**E.Bliss: well there goes chapter 6 pplz**

**Alli: you know what I want?**

**E.Bliss: (sighs) what?**

**Alli: I want doggie ears on my head like Inuyasha :D**

**E.Bliss: -.-...well buy a pair and glue them on**

**Alli: (gasps) what a great idea!! I'll be back later! (walks out the door)**

**E.Bliss: O.o! errr yea! plz review and I'll go get her before she does that stupid mistake...uhh...toodles! (screams at Alli to come back and walks out door)**


	7. Sneaky Fox

**E.Bliss: T0 TH0SE WH0 HAVE REVIEWED! THANK Y0U S0 MUCH, Y0UR SUPP0RT iS AWES0ME! Y0U ALL MAKE ME GET THE HAPPY JiTTERS HA HA! ALLi iS HAPPY TOO SO PLEASE KEEP BEING THE GREAT AUDiENCE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SO FAR AND AGAiN, THANKS! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Awww jeez come on we all know the answer, but I'll say it anyways. I don't own sowwy.**

Here I sat in 6th period still a little upset after the little show me and Inuyasha put on in the hallway. I didn't even know him and he agitated the hell out of me. Perhaps it's best that I don't talk to him or even look his way anymore, because if I keep this up I might grow early gray hairs. Anyway...I have World History right now and truth be told it's extremely boring. Does this teacher...who's name was Mr. Myoga by the looks of it.. ever know how to shut-up? What's really weird though is that this class is mixed in with 10th graders. Supposedly because there were too many freshman this year and they had to double up some classes. Being smart I get the advanced Social Studies and even more I have it with that one person Shippo...was that his name?

Mr. Myoga stopped talking and announced that we could have the rest of the remaining time left to do whatever we please. I sighed in relief and put away all my work and notes and as I did so, I heard some butterfly demon planning on throwing a pencil at Mr.Myoga and blaming it on the "smart ass" who I assumed was Shippo. How cruel can people get? I mean what did Shippo do to her for her to commit such an act? Wow! He was _smart_ and just because of that she was gonna get him in trouble with the teacher? Excuse me for the early criticism but what a bitch.

It was too late for me to stop the act though because the second I looked up I saw the pencil hit Mr. Myoga smack dab in the forehead and I stared open mouthed at his next reaction. He simply bent over and picked up the pencil, but there must have been something on it indicating that 'Shippo' did it because he went over to his desk and told him to go to the discipline center immediately. I thought I was gonna blow after that but it seems Shippo beat me to it.

"What the heck did I do?" Shippo said as he looked up at the teacher.

"You know what you did young man. Now go before I have an officer escort you." Mr. Myoga told him with a stern face.

"Yeaaaa I didn't do anything so therefore sorry teach. but I ain't going now wheres." Shippo told him while leaning back in his chair indicating that he indeed wasn't going anywhere.

"Well why don't I help you with that by finding you an escort hm?" Mr. Myoga said as he was heading towards the door.

"Be my guest." Shippo responded haughtily as he watched Mr. Myoga walk away. I couldn't stand it anymore, I knew Shippo was trying to be strong and such but he didn't deserve this so without thinking I called out to the teacher.

"He didn't do it!" I yelled out before Mr. Myoga walked out the door.

"Excuse me?" He said while looking at me with disbelief and Shippo looked at me in shock.

"I said he didn't do it. The one who did who did was her." I told him pointing over to that butterfly demon who I had overheard. I wish I hadn't said anything though because the girl,er, demon sent me a glare that would have turned me into ashes had the saying _'looks can kill' _was true.

"And how do you know of this?" The teacher asked me. Jeez how dumb was he?

"I overheard her saying it to her friend and I think it's unfair that she would do such a thing just because someone seems smarter at getting away with stuff easier than she can." I told him with such confidence that I didn't know I had.

"Alright then. I'll take your word for it since you seem new to the school and I doubt you could have made friends that fast in your first day. Now as for the other young lady, come with me." He said as the girl got up and followed him out to where I guess the discipline center was.

I sighed thinking what had I gotten myself into...I mean I didn't even know the guy yet here I was protecting him against something he could have quite easily handled himself. I put my head down wondering why I'm so nice to other people...damn genes.

"Must have took a lot of guts to say that on your first day." And somehow, I _knew_ that the Gods were truly toying with my head with all these voices.

"Yea well sometimes you gotta do what's right. Even if it means getting your own guts in trouble." I said as I put my head up and looked him in the face. I was shocked at what I saw, I mean the boy looked so handsome and young, almost untouchable. He had these bright green eyes and that deep orange hair, and of course the whole 'men in black' style. Though he just had a black T-shirt and baggy black jeans with black and green Vans with the lovable leather jacket. I mean how could you forget the jacket? At least he had some color on him, the green on his shoes and the bright, neon green on his necklace...Which I still wanted to know what meant but didn't dare ask. I was brought out of my world by his laugh.

"You have got to be the first human that I have _ever_ heard say that. It's nice to know your kind exist though." He told me with a smile that showed his fangs.

"Yea well like they say, There's a 'first' for everything." I told him with a smile of my own.

"True true, but that's why some things are called sloppy seconds. Name's Shippo." He told me as he sat down next to me in the empty desk.

"Kagome." I said.

"Nice name and uh, thanks for saving me back there." he told me with a grin.

"No problem though I probably should really watch out for her now." I told him with a slight laugh.

"Nah! I mean what am I for? Besides I owe ya." he told with a wink.

"Oh, no ,no, no! I don't want you feeling like you owe me anything, really! I just did out of the kindness in my heart, not for debts." I told him appalled at the idea that he thought that maybe now he owed me something.

"Well think of what I do to thank you back is out of the kindness in _my_ heart and we'll be playing the same cards." he said with a smirk.

"Except I _know_ that's its just to pay me back." I responded.

"So you indicating that I'm not kind?" he said with a curious expression.

I widened my eyes and said "No, no! That's not it at all I just...well fine I guess I can look at it that way then."

"I knew you would see it my way." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah don't go getting stuck up now." I told him jokingly.

"Ha ha ha real funny, nyah nyah!!." he told me sticking out his tongue and doing a funny face.

I giggled "I'm sorry I don't speak monkey."

"Well best to start learning little lady 'cause I speak it fluently." he told me with a grin.

"Well I'll make sure to keep that in mind sir." I told him dipping my head like a cowboy , er, in my case _girl_ and then we both started busting out laughing.

"Your not that bad ya know? I mean when I saw you walk through that door I thought you were gonna act all haughtily and stuck up like the preps these days." he told me sincerely.

"Yea well you can't judge a book by it's cover now can you?" I told him covering the fact that I was completely repulsed at the idea of "prep".

"I guess ya can't these days. You never know who might surprise ya." he told me obviously ashamed of his interpretation.

"Hey it's ok don't feel bad. Trust me your not the first one." I answered reassuringly.

"Thanks that makes me feel a little better." he told me, the smile back on his face.

"No problem, besides it's only normal." i told him, my smile back in place as well.

"Right. Hey can I see your schedule?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! Hold on." I told him reaching around to get my backpack and my schedule from inside it. When I finally found it I handed it over to him and watched as he put our schedules side by side on the desk looking to see , what I assumed, if we had any other classes together.

"We have next period and 8th period break together." he told me as he handed me back the schedule. "You have next period with me, Rin, and Kouga. Rin is really nice but Kouga is a big flirt so sorry if he tries to hit on you, just tell me and Rin and we'll straighten him out for you." he said with a big smile and what seemed to be a proud look on his face at the mention of Rin's name.

I smiled back knowingly and told him, "Great! The more the merrier right?"

"Yes ma'am." he said laughing lightly. "Well normally I would just walk out of class 3 seconds before the bell rings but since we'll be having the same class I'll wait for ya." he said already having his things ready by the time I looked at the clock and back. How did he manage to move so fast? Must be the demon speed in him.

"Thanks. I really need a guiding person in this school." I said smiling and already having my things ready to go.

"No prob. besides I owe ya remember?...3..2...1" he told me and then the bell went off just as he hit 1. _'Amazing' _I thought, I'll have to ask him about that later but for now I might wanna catch up since he seems to be going out the door already.

"Hey! Wait up!" I told him hurrying after, but when I got out the door he was nowhere in sight.

"Boo!!" I jumped up and let out a small scream. Why that sneaky little fox!

I heard him laughing and got a look on my face that said he'd better run. I guess he saw it because he instantly stopped laughing and said "Uh Kagome? uhhh...ummm...I'm really, really sorry please don't hurt me!" he took off running down the hallway laughing.

"Oh don't you 'sorry Kagome' me buddy! Hey! Get back here you!" I took off after him laughing along as I did so.

And so the chase to class was on. Now what were the odds of that?

* * *

**E.Bliss: Well theeeeeeeeeeere ya go my 7th chapter!**

**Alli: doody da da da!! weuuu weuuu weuuu!! look at me I'm an ambulance!! :D**

**E.Bliss: -.-...that's it give me the skittles bag!!**

**Alli: O.O! Neverrrrrr!! You will not take my biggest treasure away you monster!! (runs out of room)**

**E.Bliss: o.O! uhhh...sure? anywho! please review and I will love you so much!...now for that girl...**


	8. Nice, Rin and Flirty, Kouga

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope! Don't own!**

Shippo and I got to class breathing a little hard having just a tad bit of trouble in collecting our breathes. We just couldn't stop laughing and when we would look at each other it would be just to bust out laughing even more. During our laughing finale we failed to notice that there were two other people in the classroom and that we were pretty early. Finally me and Shippo calmed down and took time to look around and saw the two other people. Shippo's eyes seemed to brighten with recognition, I on the other hand looked on confused and totally oblivious as to who those two people were, but then it dawned on me, they must be Rin and Kouga. I took in their appearances. Perfect! just as the rest of them.

The girl I assumed was Rin, looked like an angel and by other people's opinion she practically was. She had warm, copper eyes with semi rosy cheeks and her face looked like that of a baby's, sweet and innocent. Her hair was like a curtain of light brown curls in which she had placed a thin head band to separate it in half bringing her long curly bangs to frame her flawless face. She seemed to be wearing a black Baby Tee with an orange sparrow as decoration on it, black Capri's in which had 3 chains hanging off the sides, light orange flats and _of course _the most wonderful ankle length black leather jacket. At least she was another person I was glad to see that had apparently picked to be at least a little colorful in the whole black style. Her necklace seemed to be the color orange and I was wondering if that was her favorite color. I agreed with Ayame and Kagura, She and Shippo would make such an adorable couple. With one look at hers and his faces I knew they were meant to be. How cute!

I then settled my sight on the guy next to her sitting on top of the desk. He was definitely hot! His silky looking hair held in a pony tail at the near top of his head with what looked like a brown, wide head band around it. His eyes an electric blue that could send chills down your spine had they not looked nice, his face narrow with high cheek bones and his ears pointed in an elf-like manner. I let my eyes wonder onto his body and I could tell he was built under the simple black wife beater and famous leather jacket he wore. He had on loose black pants with a single chain connecting his left back pocket with the left front one and he seemed to be wearing brown and black Adidas. I took a wild guess at what color necklace _he _wore and I got it right, it was a chocolate brown. OK so now these necklaces were really starting to pick at me, but never the less Ayame was right, Kouga was hot.

I saw Shippo walk over to them sharing a practiced handshake and a simple "Sup?" with Kouga, then turn around and smile one of 'those' smiles before he took her in his arms and they shared a hug. Awww!..I simply stared at the trio and watched as Shippo told them something that had Kouga smirk my way and Rin smiling sweetly at me as well. Shippo signaled me to go over to them and I caught him giving Kouga a stare that said 'you better behave' and that got him a roll of the eyes in return. I walked over to them and when I got there I stood quietly feeling a little awkward. Shippo obviously noticed my shyness because he put his arm around my shoulder giving me a reassuring squeeze while laughing, I gave him a playful glare and a smile in return.

"OK guys I think it's time I tell ya who the loverly lady is huh?" Shippo said as he laughed lightly at my scoff, "Well OK then, Kagome this is Rin and Kouga, Kouga and Rin this is Kagome." he finished. Rin was the first to speak up.

"Hey Kagome! Nice to meet you." she said with that oh so perfect smile of hers, but she surprised me with her next action. Before I even noticed she had moved she had me in a small embrace and as quick as I could, with finally processing that she had moved and that she was now hugging me, I gave her a small hug just as well. "Nice to meet you to Rin." I told her with a genuine smile of my own.

"Ok I know Shippo told me to behave and all but I'm not gonna lie. You are one hot chick." I heard Kouga say as I stared at him in shock and Shippo and Rin sweatdropped and groaned. "So now that that's over, How about me and you hook up so I can get to call you my woman eh?" Kouga told Kagome as he stared her straight in the eye. She didn't know what to say I mean sure! She thought he was hot but it never crossed her mind to _date_ him.

CLONK!

"God Kouga do you always gotta be such a damn flirt with every girl you think is _hot_?!" Shippo said as he hit Kouga full on, on his head. I simply stared, still in shock to say much. I then snapped as I heard Kouga and Shippo arguing and Rin laughing lightly at the bickering guys. Rin truly was innocent, her voice sounding like a harp being played by angels. I looked at her for a moment before she caught me staring and I quickly looked away in order to hide my embarrassment. Jeez! how many times has that occurred today? I guess they were all too beautiful and perfect that you couldn't possibly look away in fear that they might disappear leaving a only a moment's picture of perfection in your memory.

"Your beautiful too Kagome and your perfect in your own special way." I stared wide eyed at Rin as she simply looked at me with a big smile. How in the world did she know that?!

"Umm Thank You, but how did you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked her nervously. Could she read minds? It was barely heard of that a person could do that. It only happened once in the blue.

"If your thinking I can read minds, your wrong." She said with a knowing look. "I just simply can tell by your face expressions. That and the fact that I've been there before and that I'm really good at feeling people's emotions if your close enough. Your aura seemed to let off a lot of confusion and incredulity." She said showing me her smile now.

I was amazed. What else can these people do? Probably alot more than this, this might just come as normal as their nature to them. What's the phrase? Oh yes! 'Second nature'.

"Wow. Your good. So uh what else can you do?" I asked still a little surprised.

"Haha! Not much really, I guess that's pretty much it. I'm not a super hero ya know." she said laughing at her small joke.

I laughed too. "Yeah how silly of me. Sorry."

"It's OK your not the first one anyway so don't feel bad." she said comfortingly.

"Thanks that makes me feel better." Kagome said repeating her earlier words that she had told Shippo.

"No prob. that's what I'm here for." she said smiling.

"So do you think we shou--" The bell interrupted me signaling the start of class and the end of Shippo and Kouga's argument. "Never mind" I told her with a smile as I sat down in a desk nearby after retrieving my stuff. She returned my smile and sat down on the desk she was currently on top of...which happened to be the one right in front of me. Shippo sat on my right and Kouga was in front of him.

The teacher came into the class and began instructing us but then a note landed on my desk as I was copying the teacher's notes. I stopped writing, checked the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking and opened it.

_'Do you wanna sit with me and my friends tomorrow at lunch? I'll introduce you if you don't already know them. -Rin'_ I hurried up and scribbled an answer then passed the note back to her.

Rin opened the note and read, _'Are you sure? I mean would it be OK with them? We barely know each other and I bet you guys have known one another for a very long time and it's barely my first day. Won't I seem out of place? but yes I have met some of them. -Kagome' _Rin smiled and wrote back a response then passed it to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the teacher then read, _'Yes I'm sure and I don't think they would mind at all but yea your right it's your first day. I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable so if you don't want to I understand another time would be better so that maybe I can talk to them more, but trust me when you do you won't seem out of place. Really? Who have you met? -Rin' _Kagome wrote back and then passed it.

_'OK but next time you ask I will I just don't think that I'm up to it right now but thank you anyway. I met Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and now Kouga and you. Who's left? -Kagome'_ Rin smiled at the fact that Kagome had met mostly everybody already but the most important one she didn't. She hadn't met fluffy yet and that was gonna have to be arranged. She wrote back and passed it.

_'Oh my! You met everyone except Sesshomaru, but we'll arrange that don't worry. He's really nice even though he doesn't look it. You just have to get to know him or if he likes you he won't be rude or anything. -Rin' _Kagome gulped at that. She remembered what Kagura and Ayame had said and to be honest she was kinda freaked out to meet him, but Rin said if he likes you he won't be rude so I'm gonna have to try my best. I passed the note back to Rin.

_'Oh ok then. I'll try my best not to dissapoint him then. haha! -Kagome' _Rin read it and smiled and she hurried and wrote back. This is how it went between Rin and Kagome for the next 48 minutes before it was time to get ready for next period. Kagome had even stopped copying notes and she realized this and just groaned. Oh well! No use in crying over spilled milk now is there?

"So I noticed all you two did was write notes back and forth during the whole class. What were y'all talking about that didn't include little old me?" Shippo asked with a sad puppy dog face. Rin and I giggled at this and decided to go ahead and tell him.

"Nothing really I was just asking Kagome who had she met from the group so far." Rin said as she look at Shippo. He looked thoughtful before talking again.

"Hey, who _do _you know from the group?" He asked Kagome.

"Well let's see. I met Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, you, Rin, and Kouga." I told him while looking at his surprised face.

"You know all of them _already_?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeaaa. Supreese, supreese." I said smiling. He turned his shocked face into a small laugh and I heard Rin giggle and Kouga chuckle.

"Supreese?" Kouga asked.

"Yes sir! That's my word! Yuppers" I told him proudly but then felt my proudness go down when they all looked at me for a second then laughed again. "What?" I asked

"Nothing , nothing. You just have weird words that's all." Shippo said trying to hold in his laughter.

"You know what? It's whatever OK! gosh." I said faking madness and then I felt Rin giggle and sit on top of my desk while leaning her head on my shoulder saying "Awww it's OK kaggy! We're still your friends." she said reassuringly.

"Pfft! I'm not, not with them wacko words she's been saying." Kouga said jokingly and laughing soon after. I glared playfully at him and threw a paper ball at his head, which I missed horribly but hey! It's all good.

"Well fine! Be a big meanie then!" I told him pouting playfully causing everybody to crack up at my "innocentness".

"Well time to leave this joint. Let's go guys." Kouga said as I stood there confused when all three suddenly started walking towards the door.

"Well? Aren't you coming Kagome? You know we leave 3 seconds before the bell rings I thought I told you that?" Shippo said with a smirk and then I mentally slapped myself for forgetting so easily. I smiled and on my way past all the confused looks and out the door I lightly punched him in the arm calling him "squirt".

"Hey!" he yelled playfully as he lightly punched Rin and said "Pass it on" and she punched Kouga who punched me, who punched Shippo, who punched Rin again and soon the bell rang and we were all chasing each other to our classes before going in laughing at our childishness.

As I went into my class I was thinking how funny it was barely knowing a person for one day and talking and hanging out as if you knew each other for a lifetime. I went in with a smile on my face but it quickly came off as I saw who I had in this class.

Just great I have class with _him_.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Well there goes chappy 8 and ohhhh it's a cliffy lol **

**Alli: oh oh oh!! I know who it is!! can I tell them pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaase?!**

**E.Bliss: Uhhhh no! That's the whole point of cliffy! but anyway review saying who _you_ think it is and I'll appreciate it greatly :)**

**Alli: I still don't see why I can't just tell them...things would be so much easier!**

**E.Bliss: I don't care you can't anyway! so shush!**

**Alli: Fine! I'll just wait for the reviews then...plz and thank you**

**E.Bliss: Likewise! toodles!**


	9. Do The Surprises Ever Stop?

**E.Bliss: Congrats to _hxc muffin _for guessing who the cliffy person was. Your awesome, and so are all my reviewers, Thanx!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own god dang it!! If I did...well let's just say things would be much different.**

Inuyasha looked up from his desk and saw who had entered the door. _'Just fucking great'_ he thought. He saw that one girl, who's name he _still _did not know, walk into the classroom. He saw her smiling then watched her smile die down as they made eye contact. He smirked and saw the anger spark in her eyes. Obviously she remembered their little scenario. He saw her look around to see if there were any empty seats but there was just one problem. She got there a little late and the only available one was beside him, he saw her pale then groan. He couldn't help but smirk, he was really gonna enjoy this year. As she made her way to the back he took the time to study her better. She was indeed hot and it seemed like she was one of those 'heartbreakers', but once you looked at her face you could tell she was anything but. She had curves in all the right places and he couldn't help but notice that her breasts were bigger than Kikyo's and Kikyo was pretty big. Wait! what was he thinking? He didn't even know her _name_ yet here he was _checking _her out in a perverted way. He wondered what was wrong with his head sometimes and couldn't help but think that maybe it was the years finally getting to him or perhaps that he had been hanging with Miroku a little too much and at this thought he just grinned.

"You know you look like a dumbass grinning to yourself like that." He heard the voice next to him say and without turning his head to look at said person he just simply responded.

"Well you know it's rude to call people you don't know dumb asses. Especially if they can wring your neck in like 6 seconds." he smirked and then finally turned to look at her face.

Kagome was shocked. Would he honestly just _kill_ her so easily? God! How emotionless was he? Feeling the anger rise she decided to play at his little game.

"Wring my neck you might, but can you stand the noise when I scream with your sensitive ears?" Kagome returned his famous smirk. Bet he didn't see that one coming did he?

"Actually that's the whole point of _6 seconds_. You _won't_ be able to scream, you might get lucky by just blinking once." he told her. So she really thought she could win this? We'll see.

"You know you really are an ass!" she said as she looked on at him appalled. Well there goes her picture of innocence.

"Ouch! Such crude language my dear. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk like that to those who are superior than you?" He grinned big time at her knowing that he definitely hit a nerve.

"Superior? _You_ call yourself _superior_?? hahaha! your super hilario!!" she told him laughing lightly at the thought of him being _superior_.

Hilario? What in the hell was 'hilario'? He couldn't help but laugh at her choice of what she seemed to think was a _smart _word. She stared at him in wonder as he was laughing and couldn't help but to think how cute he was when he wasn't being an ass...wait..._she_ thought _he_ was _cute_?! _'Yeah Kagome I think you really lost it this time hun'_ She thought to herself in disgust.

"So what's so funny that you can't seem to stop laughing about?" Kagome asked him as she saw that he was finally calming down.

"Your so retarded! I mean what in the 7 hells is 'hilario'?? Ha! and you wanna call me dumb? You might wanna think twice sweetheart." He said finally getting himself together and obviously returning to 'jackass' mood.

"I seem to have a wild imagination going on in my head and what words I use, "smart" or not, I don't think its any of your business." She told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not like I cared in the first place wench. I was just saying." He told her with a huff.

"Again with the begotten words! jeez! are you ever truly nice to anyone??" She asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah just not to people like you." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And do tell what kind of _person_ am I?" she asked just a tad bit curious on how he viewed her.

"Ahhh nothin' special just, annoying, weird, stupid, and a sass mouth." He stated with a smirk.

Her jaw dropped...why that...that...that ASS!!

Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You might wanna close your mouth sweetie, your attracting flies and I doubt you want early winkles on that pretty face of yours. 'Cause that's just about all you got going for ya." Of course he was lying but he wasn't about to admit that now was he? He leaned back in his chair and saw Kagome close her mouth almost immediately and stare at him in shock and confusion. The teacher couldn't have arrived at a better time, she was gonna speak again before the teacher came in but just settled for a glare and Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at this.

_'I swear this bastard is gonna be the end of me. What was up with my heart reacting to him the way it did? I couldn't possibly already be interested in the jerk...right?...No! I _do not _like Inuyasha I mean I don't even know him. He's rude, hot, arrogant, hot, stupid, offensive, and did I mention hot?...but that's not the point! I mean he just _complimented _me and then right after insulted me...again. So whats up with this strong feeling I have? I still have this very weird feeling towards all of them. Like I'm connected to them in a very important way. What's with the mysterious ways any who? The necklaces, the jackets, the all black style?? What does it all mean? Are they in a gang of some sort? but that can't be it. I mean why would I feel connected to __gang __related people? My 15th birthday is coming up and this what I get as the birthday blues? Confusion? That's something I'm not very happy about. Plus I have this other very strange feeling that something...big is gonna happen on my birthday. I guess I won't know until then though huh? Still it's annoying and frustrating, just like Inuyasha.'_ Kagome seemed to come out of fairy land as the teacher came over her desk.

"Ms.?...Kagome?" The teacher who said his name was Mr. Totosai by the looks of it.

"Ummm yes?" I responded.

"Please pay attention in class for I will not hesitate to fail you young lady." He said sternly then walked away. Kagome just glared at his back and rolled her eyes. Whatever. A note landed on her desk for the second time that day and she seemed to notice that this one was from Inuyasha. She opened it and read.

_'So your name's Kagome huh wench?'..._

_'Yes it is you jerk! I thought you knew?'..._

_'If I knew I wouldn't be asking now would I smart one?'..._

_'Well excuse me almighty but some of us aren't that self preserved!'..._

_'I am nowhere near self preserved wench!'..._

_'My name is KAGOME. Ka-go-me! not wench, bitch, or any other name you say.'..._

_'Yea yea yea whatever don't get all pissy now.'..._

_'Your one to pass judgement about being pissy.'..._

_'Why yes I am thank you.'..._

_'Ugh! whatever your such a dog.'..._

_'Well well well look who's trying to be funny. Ha ha ha.'..._

_'Yes, yes. Thank You, Thank You. lol'..._

_'No I'm sorry but your not cut out for the job. Hahaha'..._

_'Awww! but you said I was funny! you liar!'..._

_'I'm sorry ma'am but you will have to try out again next year.'..._

_'Well...fine! but you better leave my spot open!'..._

_'Haha alright will do. You know your not that bad when your being normal.'..._As Kagome read that part she couldn't help but smile a little.

_'What do you mean normal? I am normal against your anger management.'..._

_'Hey! people can't all be perfect now can they?'..._

_'Haha could have fooled me...but your not to bad yourself.' _Inuyasha was shocked, He really thought she wasn't gonna compliment him back and it felt sorta...nice.

_'Thanks Kagome.'... _

_'What no wench? wow never really thought this moment would happen. Especially so soon.'..._

_'Well if you wanted me to call you that then ya should have said so! I would do it with pleasure ha!'..._

_'No no I'm OK and yes I know you would you big meanie.'..._

_'Yea well your a bully! so ha!'..._

_'lol oh whatever...'_

It went like that for most of the period with those two getting along and for some reason it made Kagome happy that they were finally on good hands. Inuyasha was intrigued by Kagome, she really was interesting when they were having a normal conversation and he was hoping it would stay like for now. It was 5 minutes until the bell rang and Mr. Totosai said they can do whatever they pleased. Kagome let out a relieved sigh and stretched out which caused her shirt to rise up a little and Inuyasha couldn't help but stare and he saw that she had a belly button ring. He smirked, so Kagome wasn't as innocent as she seemed. She turned to look at him while stretching and saw that he was looking at her stomach. She looked down at herself and noticed that her shirt had raised up, revealing her fairy charm on her belly button. She heard him chuckle and turned to look at him again.

"So you aren't as innocent as you seem huh?" He asked her smirking.

"Ummm about that, you see I was in the 7th and well me and my friend were messing around and she had asked if she could pierce my belly button. Not finding anything wrong with it, I agreed but my mom was furious when she saw it so I had to take it out but it never closed so last year I started putting charms in it again and well yea. Here we are." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"I see. Well it looks nice." He told her catching her off guard with the compliment.

"Oh. Uh thanks." she told him with a slight blush on her face. Damn cheeks!

"No problem. Listen I usually leave 3--"

"3 seconds before the bell rings. Yes I know. I've met the rest of your group except Sesshomaru." She told him with a smile as she saw his face turn from, confusement then to understanding.

"Oh I see. Well then you wanna get going?" Kagome was surprised, she didn't think he would actually ask her to go. Quickly shaking out of her shock she smiled and said "sure" and with that they were out of the classroom.

It looks like this year was _definitely_ gonna be interesting.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Aaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap!...i've always wanted to say that :)**

**Alli: Uh-huh that's nice but nobody cares...sorry (pats E.Bliss's head)**

**E.Bliss: (slaps Alli's hand away) yea yea don't touch me, your just mad 'cause I stole your skittles!**

**Alli: Damn straight I'm mad! They made me happy! and I need more man! (looks frantically around the room)**

**E.Bliss: o.O! uhhhh if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were addicted...but any who please review and I'll love ya forever and always :)**

**Alli: Oh oh oh! and on your way there can you PLEASE tell her to give me the skittles?? I'll do anything please!**

**E.Bliss: (pushes her to other side of room) Yea ignore the skittle head!...lol that's a funny word :)**


	10. All Together and Meeting Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: No, no, no, no. I do not own.**

Kagome was walking down the hallway with Inuyasha. The bell rang a few seconds ago and they were trying to squeeze through the small hallway. Kagome noticed that she was getting separated from Inuyasha and obviously he noticed it too because she felt someone grab her hand and quickly push through the crowd that she didn't even notice she was outside now. She looked up at who the hand belonged to and saw Inuyasha, How did he speed down the hallway like that? She looked around and was about to walk the other way when she felt his hand still on hers.

"Ummm Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Yea?" He said not noticing his hand still had hers.

"You can let go now." she told giving him his famous smirk.

"Keh!" He said with a light blush on his face and releasing her hand immediately. Kagome noticed his blush and smiled, now wasn't that cute? She giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny wench?" There he goes again.

"Kagome!" She corrected.

"Yea well what's so funny?" he asked ignoring her correction.

"Oh nothing." She said slyly. He raised his left eyebrow at her.

"OK whatever." he said.

Kagome took this time to look around. She was confused why were they _outside_? and why were there other students here as well? What period was this again?...Oh yes! She had 8th period break...and after this it was home, sweet, home. She turned around to talk to Inuyasha but he was gone. She sweat dropped, figures the ass would do this.

"Ay! Kagome over here!" She turned around to see who was calling her but then froze. Everyone was there, the whole group. All she saw was a big group of people dressed in black. She quickly snapped out of her momentarily paralyzed mode and looked closer to see who was the one waving. It was Shippo.

"What ya waiting for? Come here." He told her and she forced herself to take the 15 steps towards them. Everyone, except Sesshomaru who she noticed seemed to be among them as well, seemed to have a smile or a look of recognition in their eyes and/or face. Kagome stood in front of the large group feeling completely out of place among the flawless and perfect looking teens.

"Why ya look so nervous? I thought you met everyone already. 'Cept Sesshomaru that is." Shippo told her with a sly smile.

"Yea I did. It just feels so awkward with all of you approaching me at the same time." she responded with a nervous chuckle. Everyone smiled or grinned.

"What, you scared we might kidnap you or something?" Kikyo was the one to say this and she had a playful glint in her eye.

"Uh, well hopefully _not_ but no." She said smiling. Everyone laughed.

"Riiiiight and we want you for?" Sango said while laughing.

"Well jeez I figured you know you might wanna take a friend home or something gosh! I don't know you tell me!" Kagome said feigning a heart break.

Rin giggled at this and said "Well anyway I told you I would introduce you to Sesshomaru so OK!" Kagome paled slightly and suddenly felt a lump form in her throat. Rin pulled Sesshomaru out of the crowd and held onto his upper arm as she looked at Kagome with a smile and him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru this is Kagome. Kagome this is Sesshomaru." She said smiling big.

"Uh...Hey." she said with a shy voice. I mean the guy was gorgeous he had those same golden eyes like Inuyasha but his looked colder, much colder. He had silky looking, silver hair that I think my hands would just go through and the only thing telling him and Inuyasha apart were his elf-like pointed ears and a silver/blue moon crescent on his forehead with the strange same colored streaks across his cheeks and wrists. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was wearing make-up but he was a demon and so the 'eye shadow' lines were really like his streaks but on his eyelids. I looked over his body and he looked more built than Kouga with the simple T-shirt that had a white outlined "X" on it and black baggy pants with what looked like a whirl pool with a blood tear drop emblem on his right pocket, his shoes being black Fila's with the infamous jacket. I checked for a necklace but didn't find one, instead he had a giant fluffy, what i assumed was a tail, wrapped around his shoulder and hanging off his back. His aura was screaming 'danger' but even then he looked like a calm person...a calm, cold person but calm none the less. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with what seemed a look of disapproval but acknowledged her otherwise.

"So your the girl who Rin has been blabbering about non-stop?" He said in a cold voice that seemed to make chills go up Kagome's spine.

"Uh yea. I guess." She looked over at Rin with a questioning look but Rin just gave a Kagome another big smile.

"Hm. I see." He nodded to her once before simply walking away and sitting on one of the cement platforms on either side of the stair rails.

Kagome simply looked away knowing he was displeased in meeting her. Oh well, she couldn't do anything about it now could she? Rin looked at her with an apologetic smile and Kagome simply waved her off with a normal one.

"I'm sorry. He really is nicer but he's not in such a good mood today." Rin told Kagome as they walked towards the rest of the group sitting on the stairs.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. Sesshomaru's just an ass." Inuyasha said as Kagome was sitting down. Rin looked at him with a deadly glare and said, "Be nice to Fluffy, Inu! You know he's not in the best of moods these days you inconsiderate airhead!" Kagome looked at Rin in shock, up until now she never knew Rin could be aggressive.

"See? I told you that you couldn't underestimate the innocent ones." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear which made her giggle at the comment and at the argument that now took place between Rin and Inuyasha.

"I guess you were right." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Damn straight. My cheek still hurts from your slap." Miroku said rubbing the wounded cheek for emphasis.

"Oh, sorry about that but you really shouldn't have done that perv." Kagome told him while sporting a playful smile.

"Yes I know but next time give me a warning no?" He told her with a small laugh.

"Will do." Kagome affirmed.

"When do you think they'll stop arguing this time Kikyo?" Shippo asked her as he continued watching the two bicker back and forth.

"I don't know. He insulted Sesshomaru and we all know Rin loves him like a father or an older brother, but I reckon it'll probably last until school is over." Kikyo said with a sigh and shaking her head back and forth in the process.

"You mean to say they do it so much and so long that you guys keep records?" Kagome asked in wonder.

"Yeah. The longest was 5 hours and 23 minutes, but depending on the subject they could probably go longer." Kouga answered. **(A/N: My friend and I spent this much time arguing over something stupid once...like literally. My cousin had a stop watch :))**

"Wow. That's a really long time." Kagome said with an unbelieving voice.

"You'll probably get used to it. It happens almost everyday and if it doesn't, it usually means something is wrong with one of them." Kikyo said with a knowing look.

"Whoa. The longest argument I've ever had was only 5 minutes." Kagome stated.

"Well then yours ain't nothing compared to those two." Sango said pointing to the still arguing teens.

"I can tell." Kagome told her.

"Well I'm gonna go to the corner store. Who wants to come?" Shippo asked getting up.

"I'll go" Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga all said in unison. Shippo laughed.

"OK, OK no need to rush things. I mean I know I'm sexy and all but come one now." He said with a smirk and then laughing right after when they all snorted or groaned.

"Well you gonna come Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Nah I'll wait here for you all. Besides someones got to keep count." Kagome said with a smile and nodding her head over at Rin and Inuyasha.

"Well alright then. We'll be right back." Kikyo said with a wave and she was off.

Kagome sighed as she drowned out all the sounds around her and started thinking about her new 'friends'. _'They're so weird, I mean they are super hilario but I still have these feelings. Most freaky thing is I feel like I've seen Sesshomaru before. I never even remember _hearing _about him. I hope I figure all this out before my birthday because it's really starting to pick at me.'_ She came back to reality when she felt the wind pick up and then felt someone sit next to her. She was a little surprised to see who was sitting there but she wasn't about to argue.

"You seem to be in deep thought." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Well your very smart." She told him with a grin.

"No. Just observant." He told her with a small smile. **(A/N: Yes I know he never smiles but I mean I can't stand the fact that he's always so distant and...cold. So I fixed up a few things and him showing a tad bit of emotions is one of them. It's only around the group and Kagome though.) **

"Ah I see." She told him, smiling back.

"Forgive me for my rudeness earlier. I'm a little troubled with some things right now and I had already told Rin that another day would be better." He said with an apologetic look in his eye.

"It's ok I understand. Yea she told me. So she's really talked about me today?" she asked him with an inclining tone of voice.

"More than you think. I practically knew your name by heart when she was only into the conversation for 3 minutes." He said as he recalled the annoying blabber of his little sister during 7th.

Kagome laughed. "Really? wow. I hope it was good stuff." she said a little thoughtful.

"Yes it was so don't worry. Besides I can't possibly picture Rin talking mean about someone unless she's arguing with Inuyasha. Then the mean things are said to him." He stated, repeating the same thing I'd done earlier by nodding in their direction.

"So is it really true that they argue like this everyday?" she asked giggling a little.

"Precisely. If they are not then something is wrong with one of them." He responded repeating earlier said words.

"So I've heard." she told him smiling at the coincidence.

"So you seem to know us quite well. Are you perhaps a stalker of some sort?" He asked with a playful hint in his voice.

"Pfft! Yea right! That's creepy so I would never do that. However I was in lunch when I first saw you all together and these two 11th graders that go by the names Kagura and Ayame sorta just gave me the info. on you all. I hope you don't mind." She told him suddenly concerned.

"Oh not at all. I mean nobody really knows who we are inside and what we do out of school so all the people truly know is what is said by rumors. I'm just surprised that Kagura knows a little more. Enough to describe us exact at least." he told me.

"Umm I never told you what they told me." she said as she got a little confused on how he knew what they informed her of.

"Yes I am aware of that. However I am a demon so my keen sense of hearing caught every word that they said to you in lunch today." He stated with a smirk.

"Oh right. I forgot about that." she responded a little embarrassed at being so thoughtless.

"It's alright no harm done." he said with a small grin. She simply turned her head to face him and returned his grin with a smile.

"See? I told you he was nice." Rin said as both teens snapped their attention to her.

"I guess you did. So you and Inuyasha done now?" Kagome asked her while looking around for him.

"Yea he went to the store to try to meet up with the others." Rin said as she sighed and sat down in between me and Sesshomaru. "I'm so tired" she complained.

"Well I told you not to stay up so late." Sesshomaru said.

"Yea I know but I really didn't feel like being at home that's all." She responded back.

"Hm." Was all he said. Then we heard a group of laughter and Rin got up to see all the commotion. They saw Shippo come running towards Rin and all Kagome knew is that Rin started saying "Shippooo, Shippo No! No no no!" and then he scooped her up like nothing and started running with her hanging over his shoulder. Everyone was laughing including Rin while yelling at Shippo to put her down. He came running back and set Rin down in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru. Everyone was still laughing and were starting to get an audience so they decided to calm down.

"What started all that?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"Simple. Starbursts!" He stated proudly.

"Shippo gets major hyper off of fruit candy." Kikyo said still giggling a little.

"When he eats fruit candy he always does that to Rin and even though he does it every time, it never gets old." Miroku said wiping away left over tears from laughing so hard.

"It's priceless." Sango said with a smile on her face.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Kagome said chuckling a little. They continued chatting for a while until Kouga announced that it was 2 minutes until the bell rang to go home. Kagome started getting her things ready and by the time she looked up they were all staring at her and waiting. She still had to get used to how fast they move.

"Well I guess y'all go y'all's way an I mine right?" Kagome inquired. She was having fun with the odd group and truth be told she didn't want to leave.

"Yea I guess so but anyways sit with us tomorrow at lunch?" Rin said with a hopeful expression.

"Sure. Why the hell not?" Kagome said while laughing and the group cheered.

_Briiiiiiiing_

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow." Kagome said as she stood there waiting for them to leave.

"See ya tomorrow" they all said and she watched as one by one they took off running and before she knew it they were gone.

"Yeaaaa I'll definitely have to work on getting used to that." She said to herself smiling and started walking her way home to the much needed rest and food that awaited her.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Wooooow that was a long chapter for me. whew!**

**Alli: Uhhh no it wasn't.**

**E.Bliss: Yes it was. So don't argue with me you skittle head!**

**Alli: AND PROUD THANK YOU!!**

**E.Bliss: Suuuure anywho please review my awesome pplz and I'll appreciate it much :)**

**Alli: You know I really don't see why they waste their time with such a ridiculous...**

**E.Bliss: Ignore her plz...bye bye**


	11. Deep Secrets?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha what so ever! (tear)**

Kagome finally arrived home and she was straight up tired! She opened her front door with her key and walked in. "Mama! I'm home!" She yelled, but apparently the house was completely empty. _'Huh. That's weird.'_ she thought in confusion. She walked into her kitchen and figured she might as well get something to eat and wonder about nobody being home another time. However as she was heading towards the refrigerator she saw a note stuck on the freezer door with a magnet. She pulled off the note and read it.

_'Kagome,_

_I had to go to a parent conference with Sota's teacher and won't be back till 6. I left some ramen on the stove for you so eat up!_

_Love,_

_Mom.'_

Well! at least she knew where her mom and brother were. Plus, she had food now so it was all good. She turned to the stove and sure enough there was a pot with ramen in it and it was still warm. She practically drooled at the sight of it. I know, I know it was just ramen! what was so special about it? Who cares! It was special 'cause it was food and she was hungry. Simple as that. She laughed at herself for thinking ramen was _special_, but continued on to eat it. After she was finished she put her plate in the sink and saw that their were dirty dishes that would probably become into her chore for later so she decided she would go ahead and do them. As she was rinsing them off her thoughts went back to her friends. _'I can't believe I already have new friends. That never happened to me in Jr. High, I guess it really is different in High school. I wonder what Inuyasha is doing? Ack! Why do you have to think about _him_ Kagome?...Maybe 'cause he's so frickin' hot!...She wasn't gonna deny it this time, Inuyasha was definitely hot. I bet he thinks I'm some young, annoying, silly girl. He would never be interested in me.'_ Kagome came out of her thoughts with a sigh then decided to walk into her living room and maybe watch T.V. for a while.

She started channel surfing but after doing it for 5 minutes she became agitated and turned it off while throwing the remote on the couch beside her. Why did it have to be so boring now? She got up with a sigh and decided that she was gonna take a short nap. As she was walking up her stairs she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her, she paused in her step and then the feeling went away. Shaking her head clear she figured she was just being paranoid. She opened the door to her room and went in. She flopped down on her bed, forgetting to take off her shoes and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

_Kagome woke with a start. She looked around and noticed she was in some sort of...mansion. She got off of the bed that she didn't recognize as hers. She felt her head and noticed her hair was half up in a pony tail. Whoa when did that happen? She saw a mirror on the wall and walked over to it. She was startled at what she saw and gasped. Her eyes were a startling blue with specks of green in them and she had slight rose colored cheek bones with skin that was paler than normal. She felt her face to see if it was all real and bit down on her lower lip. She winced at the blood that was dripping out her mouth at biting to hard and noticed she had...fangs? She stepped away from the mirror and she could see her lower body and therefore looked down at herself. Her hand roamed down the strange clothes that she seemed to be wearing. Confusion was an understatement she felt like she was in whole other world and with that conclusion, fear and worry was starting to etch into her face. She saw a door on her left and immediately ran to it. _

_She was happy to find that it was open and didn't hesitate to continue running out of it. She went down two flights of stairs and seemed to be in what looked like a large living room. She looked around at the curvy designs etched into the walls and saw that there was pictures of people she had no clue as to who they were. She landed on a particular one. It was of a woman, a very beautiful woman at that. She couldn't help but feel that somehow she _knew_ this woman. She traced over the strange goddess's features with a single finger and stopped at her eyes. She was shocked, the woman had eyes that were something very similar to the ones that she had at this moment. _

_"I see you found my picture" A voice called out to Kagome as she jumped and turned around quick._

_"W- Who's there?" She asked nervously. She heard a voice chuckle from the direction of a chair far off into a dark corner. All Kagome could tell out was the shining fangs poking out of the corner of the person's mouth. She then heard fabric rustling and figured that the person must have stood up. She heard footsteps coming toward her and she couldn't help but to take steps backwards._

_"It's ok Kagome. I'm not gonna hurt you." It was a female, that Kagome definitely knew. What she __didn't__ know is how the woman knew her name._

_"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked wearily._

_"That isn't quite important right now. However __my__ name is Kaiko." The woman responded her._

_"Kaiko huh? Well what is it that you want with me?" Kagome asked still sounding nervous. _

_"More like what I __am__ to you." Kaiko said. At that moment she decided to show her true features and that made Kagome stare in awe. Her portrait was petty compared to the real her. She was absolutely beautiful, her eyes a royal blue with the same specks as Kagome and her face like a porcelain doll, so perfect. She had long black, with a hue of blue, waves that seem to reach past her bottom and her curves were unbelievable. She seemed to be just a little bit taller than Kagome and was wearing a black sleeved button up shirt with a black ruffled knee high skirt and knee high boots. Oh ...my...Kami. There she was with the leather ankle length jacket except hers had a hood connected it. Kagome couldn't help but to think back to her new friends. Was this a message? She looked for a necklace and sure enough found one, it was hanging on a long silver chain and it's color was half white and half black. How strange. Then again this whole situation was strange. Kagome thought over Kaiko's response and was even more confused._

_"What do you mean what you __are__ to me?" She asked with a doubtful voice._

_"I know you don't trust me an--"_

_"No really? Ya think so?" Kagome interrupted._

_"I understand your upset bu--"_

_"Wow your really smart. Congratulations." Kagome said interrupting yet again._

_"OK well I--"_

_"Look I don--" Kagome was shocked as she was interrupted and pushed into a wall behind her with what looked like a very pissed and annoyed woman in front of her holding her by the shoulders._

_"Look! I know your confused and I know your scared but if you would just stay quiet for a stinkin' second then maybe I can explain all this to you. __WITHOUT__ the interruptions!" Kaiko snapped. She didn't want to do this but Kagome was giving her alot more stress than she already was in. Kaiko took a deep breath and let Kagome go with a guilty expression on her face._

_"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered. She was petrified when Kaiko handled her like she did but Kagome had to admit that she probably would've done the same thing._

_"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Kaiko said while taking a few steps back._

_"It's OK. I shouldn't have kept interrupting you like that. You were only trying to help." Kagome responded with her head hung low._

_"I'm glad you noticed my intentions. Now are you ready to hear what I have to say?" Kaiko said nicely as to not scare Kagome even more. Kagome lifted her head and nodded._

_"And before you continue I would like to know what you meant by your earlier statement." Kagome said._

_"What I'm about to tell you isn't something you would expect out of the blue, but after I reveal to you what my secret I'm afraid I will not be able to tell you the rest until after your fifteenth birthday." Kaiko said with a serious look upon her face._

_"I understand. So what is it that you need to tell me?" Kagome said leaning her head slightly to the left._

_"Kagome...I am your mother." Kaiko said hoping that she didn't sound as nervous as she was._

_Kagome straightened her head out immediately and widened her eyes out so much she thought they were going to come out of her head in any minute. She took a few steps back and when she bumped into the wall behind her she felt herself repeating Kaiko's words in her head over and over again._

_I am your mother..._

_your mother..._

_mother..._

_Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard. This woman was lying! She wasn't her mother, her mother was human! Her mother didn't have fangs, or weird colored eyes, or the stupid leather jacket with the same stupid necklace on her neck. Kagome stared at Kaiko for what seemed like eternity before she could feel the anger rise in her blood and her face became a scowl._

_"Your lying!" Kagome stated with a fierce voice._

_"I know it's hard to believe and all but It--"_

_"Your a fucking liar!! You are not my mother!! So whatever stupid game your playing at, it's not funny so I would appreciate it if you would just shut the fuck up!" Kagome was screaming by now. She had never felt more angrier in her life. How dare this stranger just come out and say something so pathetic!_

_"Calm down. I und--"_

_"Calm down?? You expect me to calm down?! Some woman that I've never seen in my life before just came and told me that she was my _mother _and your expecting me to calm down??" Kagome asked appalled that the woman had even suggested such a thing._

_"SHUT UP!!" Kaiko yelled causing Kagome to look at her in shock and immediately close her mouth._

_"You don't understand right now. You will never understand until after your 15th birthday! I am telling you the truth and whether you believe me or not is your choice, but nothing you do or say will ever change that fact. I came to you earlier than I should have because your going to be expected symptoms sooner than I thought. Now I'm sorry that you have to go through this but it was the only way to keep you safe and _normal_." Kaiko stated after being sure that Kagome wasn't gonna interrupt her again._

_Kagome just continued to stare at her for what seemed to be the longest. She blinked once and felt a tear slide down her cheek and saw Kaiko's eyes turn soft. Kagome didn't know what to say, yet there were a thousand questions running through her head. She only had the voice to ask the main one though._

_"Why?" She asked in a whisper that Kaiko had to strain her ears to catch it._

_"Like I said I can't explain it all right now, but you will know. I promise. Now you can wake up, your little brother is starting to get worried." Kaiko said with a sympathetic voice. Kagome's head snapped up at the mention of "wake up" and "little brother" but before she had time to register the information Kaiko started to fade away._

_"Wait! Please! Explain to now! I don't wanna go back until you tell me the full truth!" Kagome said as she started to run after the woman with an outstretched hand. All she saw was Kaiko repeating the words "Wake Up" before the dimension was completely gone._

Kagome sat straight up immediately and accidently head butted Sota.

"Owww" She said while rubbing her forehead.

"Jeez! Did you have to do that?" She heard Sota say on the floor beside her as he was repeating her actions. She then snapped. That was Sota! He was really there, next to her, in her room. She quickly got up and hugged him tightly before dashing down stairs and leaving a 10 yr-old boy sitting on the floor with a confused expression. "What's her problem?" Sota asked himself in wonder.

Kagome ran to her kitchen looking for her mom. When she saw her she had a smile from ear to ear and ran up to Mizuki catching her into a tight embrace.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! and no matter what you will always be my mother! Kami I'm glad your back!" Kagome said hugging her mother tighter than she ever did before. Mizuki was laughing confusingly before looking towards Sota, who was now standing in the doorway dumbfounded, and mouthing the words 'Did I miss something?' to him. He simply shrugged and walked back out.

"Kagome sweetie I was only gone for an hour." Mizuki said while trying to breath.

"You were?" Kagome said releasing her, much to her relief.

"Yes. you were asleep when we got back." Mizuki told her daughter smiling as Kagome looked confused at herself.

"I was?" Kagome asked in wonder.

"Yes. Is there something that happened or that I need to know?" Mizuki asked Kagome with a raised eyebrow. Kagome came out of her stupor and simply smiled at Mizuki.

"No, no. Everything's fine. I'm just really happy your back." Kagome said with a smile.

"Well OK then. I'm glad to know." Mizuki said smiling back. Kagome began to walk out of the kitchen and right before she stepped out, she turned her head with a smile.

"Oh and Mom?" Kagome said.

"Yes dear?" Mizuki responded looking up from the bowl she was holding.

"I love you." Kagome said smiling.

"I love you too, honey." Mizuki said returning her daughter's gesture.

Kagome gave her mother one last smile before walking out of the kitchen completely. She then remembered about her appearance and rushed to the bathroom. She check herself in the mirror and noticed that everything was perfectly normal. She sighed in relief...and then noticed it. Her eyes were beginning to take in the green specks and her hair the light hue of blue. She stared in fear at herself. So it was true...What's gonna happen to her? What were the symptoms that Kaiko was talking about? What did she have to tell her after her birthday? Was Kaiko truly her mother? Kagome sighed again as a single tear slipped out of her eye once more. She was scared and she didn't know what to do. Should she ask her parents about it? Or just ignore all of it and put it off as just a mere dream?

She looked back into the mirror and noticed her necklace gave off more color. It seemed brighter. Like the one's Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, Kouga, and Sesshomaru all had. She decided that she wasn't gonna worry about it for now and walked out of the bathroom. kaiko said that she would know the whole truth after her birthday right? So she was just gonna wait until then...she just hoped that it wasn't gonna be too bad.

* * *

"Did you tell her?" A voice asked.

"Yes. She reacted just as I suspected." Another responded.

"It was bound to be that way, Kaiko. Why would she be happy to hear such a sudden thing anyway?" The first voice stated.

"I know, I know. It just pains me. You should have seen the way she reacted to the little boy and the woman. She hugged him tightly first and then ran to the woman telling her that she loved her and that she would always be her mother. I wish that was me she was hugging David. I wish that she could see me with that same love in her eyes." Kaiko said as David surrounded her in a loving hug.

"Now now Kaiko. No need to worry. She'll get used to it in time. Besides the transformations have already started and in 5 days she will the daughter that we had." David told Kaiko as he continued stroking her back comfortingly.

"I know. I just hope she doesn't hate us." she whispered into his chest.

"I don't think she will after she understands. Besides she can't hate the only people who have got the answers." He told her.

"She can to. I just hope she doesn't. Hopefully she forgives us." Kaiko responded solemnly.

David didn't answer her he just simply looked up at the stars and began to wish that he too wasn't what he was.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Yeaaa that's my longest chapter yet! I feel so proud! :)**

**Alli: I'm proud of you too! Don't worry! :)**

**E.Bliss: Whaaaat, your complimenting me?!**

**Alli: (glares) I can take it back you know!**

**E.Bliss: (laughs) No no! I'm sorry. Thank you very much! :) and now my wonderful peoples please review and you'll make me even more happier!**

**Alli: Yup Yup! Bye now! :)**


	12. Feelings and Threats

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own**

It had been two days since Kagome had met her friends and two days since she had that strange dream. The changes were obviously still continuing but nobody seemed to notice. It had only been two days yet her and the 'odd' group acted as if they knew each other since they were kids. Which was technically true for them but for Kagome it was kind of odd. She laughed as she remembered walking into the cafeteria with all of them and saw/heard the shocked stares and whispers of the other students as they saw her walking among them. She looked over at the table in which her child hood friends were and saw that their mouths were wide open and couldn't help but giggle, but that was yesterday. Today was extremely boring seeing as only Inuyasha was here, the rest being absent for the day. She begged Inuyasha for the fiftieth time in one period where the others were and he seemed as stubborn as ever on not telling her where they were.

"Come on Inuyasha. Pleeeease? I mean it's our break period and we are the only ones around. Whats all the secrecy about anyway?" Kagome asked getting impatient.

"Kagome. For the fifty first time, I'm not gonna tell you where they are at. It's their business and therefore not my place to tell you." Inuyasha said in an irritated voice. Why did women have to be so damn stubborn? He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes to maybe drown out her voice.

"Inuyasha. Why won't you tell me? Is something wrong?" _'No nothing at all just the fact that we are all vampires and today was the day that we had to go hunting but I decided to stay here and be with you instead. Bad mistake though because you are so tempting and I'm begging you to please just stop pestering me.'_ he thought still with his eyes closed. He immediately reopened his eyes though as he felt Kagome whisper in his ear. The distance between them was unbearable, and he had just a bit of trouble controling himself. Especially since he was hungry, and there was still the fact that he was male.

"You can tell me Inuyasha. Trust me." She whispered. He snapped. He couldn't control it. He grabbed her by the shoulders and switched their positions so she was the one with her back to the tree. He pushed up against her, hearing her gasp of surprise he couldn't help but smirk. He leaned his head down to where the junction of her head and neck joined. He kissed the tender spot and heard her take a sharp breath. He was doing to much and he knew that if he didn't stop something bad was gonna happen. He brought his head up a little to whisper in her ear.

"Now now Kagome. You should know better than to tease a man. With your body and all. You could get into serious trouble." He told her huskily. Kagome didn't know what to say. All she could feel was the warmth pool in her stomach and at that moment knew she began to become very fond of Inuyasha.

"Well you should know better than to straddle a woman." She countered. If he wanted to play, then let's play. _'She's so stupid! If only she knew what I could do to her...but I can't let go or move away. It's like she has me under some spell.'_ he thought wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea what your doing to me." He told in a whisper. She widened her eyes. Did he just say that _she_ made _him_ react this way? She felt her hopes go up and couldn't help but to lean her arms on his shoulders.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. That's all it took before he leaned down the short way to her lips and kissed her tenderly. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe! Inuyasha was...was..._kissing_ her! She snapped out it and found her self closing her eyes and kissing him back. His tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance in which she granted and they fell into a hot searing kiss that had them both breathless in the end. _'She tasted so sweet. Like honey and sugar at the same time.' _he thought as lips still lingered above hers. Then he saw it...her lip must have grazed his fang because he saw a drop of blood at the corner of her mouth. He immediately let go of her and took a few steps back. He had to leave...now!

"I'm sorry. I can't...I gotta go." He said and with that took off. Kagome stood there with a hurt and confused look upon her face. _'Of course he didn't mean to do it Kagome. How could you be so stupid?! He would never be interested in you. Your just some low human.'_ she thought sadly while sinking down to the ground. She felt tears start to form in her eyes and she wiped them away furiously. _'No! You will not cry! Not over something so stupid and worthless!'_ she thought repulsed at her actions. The bell rang soon after and she picked up her things and headed home. She didn't think she would be going to school tomorrow.

* * *

'BANG!'

'BANG'

'BANG'

"Inuyasha stop it!!" Rin called out when she saw him punching ferociously at a metal post. Or whatever was left of it.

"UNGH!" Inuyasha grunted while punching the pole one last time and starting to pace in frustration. "How could I be so fuckin' stupid and careless?! I could have killed her dammit!" he growled.

"But you didn't! That's all that matters. That's why next time you should join the hunt! and maybe this wouldn't happen." Sango said trying to calm the raging hanyou/vampire down.

"Heh. I knew he had the hots for Kagome." Shippo said while smirking and had his arms folded on the back of his head.

"SHIPPO!!" Sango and Rin scolded at the same time. This definitely was NOT the moment to tease the man.

"What? Like you didn't notice it? Besides, it's about time he got over Kikyo anyway." Shippo said leaning into the wall while smirking.

"You better run fast and hard runt! 'Cause I'm not gonna go easy on you this time." Inuyasha said in a low threatening voice that had Shippo go pale and run off almost immediately.

"Inuyasha, don't hurt him too bad. He doesn't understand yet." Kikyo said sitting on the edge of the building and had her back turned to him. Where did she come from? Oh well. It was Kikyo, she was always so mysterious. Inuyasha simply looked at her and took off after Shippo. Perhaps he wouldn't kill the kid just yet, nah! he'll take a walk and then go look for him. It started raining soon after but they remained atop the building, unfazed by the cold shower. They couldn't get sick anyway.

Rin felt the sorrow in Kikyo's aura and instantly felt sorry for the girl. She knew Kikyo still had feelings for him and vice versa. So Kikyo had to be taking the news quite hard. Rin looked over at Sango and Sango at her. Both were deciphering whether or not to go comfort the girl. Obviously sensing their worry Kikyo simply stood up and said, " I'm happy that he finally found someone that can fit his accommodations. Try not to worry too much you two. I'm fine, really. Besides, what's the use in going back again if you already know what's gonna happen?" and with that she jumped off the building. Rin and Sango simply walked over to the edge just as Kikyo landed on her feet and became a simple black headed dot among the many people below. The two girls sighed and simply stared as Kikyo soon faded into nothing.

"You know she's lying right?" Sesshomaru said startling Sango but Rin already knew he was there, she felt him. Sango turned around while Rin was still staring out into the city.

"Yeah." Rin said. "I know."

"I wonder how long it's going to take for this two to finally overcome their feelings." Sesshomaru said standing next to Rin. Sango had gone right after, for she knew this conversation had nothing to do with her.

"I don't know Sessh. I really don't know." Rin responded solemnly.

"It's pretty pathetic." He responded with a frown.

"It's not pathetic Sesshomaru. It's just that they fell in love. They are battling with themselves on how to get over things and continue on with their normal lives. It's perfectly normal for them to get sad or jealous when the other has found someone...else. I know I would feel the same way." Rin said sympathy clear in her voice.

"Hm. Well I guess all we can do is hope for the best for our friends. It's not like we can actually cure their inner feelings. No matter how other worldly we are." Sesshomaru stated understanding where Rin was getting at.

"Yea. And speaking of feelings, I saw how you've been eye balling that junior...what's her name?...ahh yes! Kagura Oito." Rin said with a sly smile and a perched eyebrow.

"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about Rin." Sesshomaru said having a look of total innocence.

"Ha ha ha! Cut the crap Fluffy we both know what I'm talking about." Rin said punching him lightly on the arm and smiling as he rolled his eyes.

"I may be...somewhat...interested." Sesshomaru responded not really in the mood to reveal his feelings for Kagura.

"Somewhat? Are you kidding me? You were practically undressing her with your eyes!" Rin managed between between giggles.

"I beg to differ. I don't 'undress' with my eyes. She's just one hot chick, that's all." He said admitting it.

"Woooow! It's about time you found someone to entertain you." Rin said with a smirk.

"Whatever, and what of you and the infamous Shippo? How are you two getting along?" He asked knowing he hit her soft spot. He chuckled when she blushed a crimson red.

"Wh-What do you mean? There's absolutely nothing with me and Shippo. You must be seeing things." Rin said hoping she didn't gave away the obvious.

"Whatever you say Rin, whatever you say." He answered grinning. She looked at him with a playful glare and punched lightly again.

"Come on you big hunk. It's time to go hunting." She said repeating Kikyo's earlier actions and jumping off the building. Sesshomaru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Did Rin always have to be so adventurous?

"Oh well. I guess that's just what maker her Rin." he said to himself as he joined her and together they walked off, heading towards the outskirts of the city. Time for dinner.

* * *

_Kagome was running as fast as she could through the forest. Since when did she get there? And what was she running from?_

_"Kagomeee." A sinister voice called out to her._

_'No!' She thought as she kept running. Who was that? Where was she? _

_"Kagome!" It said again._

_"Leave me alone!" She yelled not stopping for a second._

_"You did it! You killed all those people! Your a monster! A murderer!" It continued saying._

_"Your lying! Go away!" What was it talking about? Who did she kill? Why was it chasing her?_

_"Murderer!" It said._

_"NO! No, no, no, no!" She closed her eyes as she felt tears run down her face but continued running. Before she knew it she was falling. She tried screaming but her voice was gone. She was falling into darkness. Was this how she was supposed to die? She closed her eyes again and waited for the impact but she didn't hit the ground. She opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes widened as she saw all the dead corpses before her. This time she screamed, loud and clear. _

_"You see?" The voice said, "Your a murderer! You killed all of them you monster!"_

_"No I didn't! I couldn't have!" She raised her hands to her mouth and felt something wet. She looked at her hands and they were covered in blood. She backed away and started running again when a mirror appeared in front of her. She was horrified at what she saw. Her eyes were bright and dilated, her mouth had longs fangs popping out coated with blood, her face had the crimson color all over. She turned around but when she did a giant wolf was in front of her snarling and baring it's fangs._

_"You don't deserve to live you monster! Your kind should just burn in hell! Look at what you have done! Die!" It said as it lunged at her and pushed her into a black pit. She screamed and saw the bottom, this time she really was gonna die._

_'BOOM'..._

"AHH!!" Kagome screamed and sat up immediately in her bed. Her hands roamed over her body and made sure she was still in one piece. A thin layer of sweat coated her body and she was trembling horribly.

"Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." She chanted to herself as she wiped her forehead. "What the hell was that? Was it a message? What did the wolf signalize?" she asked herself. "I can't go to sleep now." she sighed and got up. She changed into black jogging shorts and a T-shirt that was a size to big for her, threw her hair up in a pony tail, put on her tennis shoes and climbed out her window. The wind was chilly and it felt so good on her sweaty skin. She decided to take a short walk. Kagome lived in a shrine in the outskirts of the city and people were barely around in the middle of the night. In fact the beginning to the woods were like a few blocks down and therefore many people were skeptical on going around there.

Kagome climbed down the many steps to the sidewalk and decided to walk toward the woods instead of the city. What would be the point in walking into the city if she wanted to be _alone_? The wind dried her skin and the quiet soothed her mind. She felt so at peace in the night. How could the people make up so many bad things about the dark time of day? It was absolutely soothing and calming. She loved it. Her mind wondered back to her dream. Why was it so horrible? What did it signalize? Was she gonna commit all those murders? Is that what she was going to be in 3 days? She was so wrapped up in her questionnaire that she didn't notice she was already in the woods.

"Just great! I don't even know my way around. Oh well I guess i'll just have to find my back." She said with a sigh.

Something zipped past her and she turned around quickly. Seeing no one she just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. She felt that presence again, as if someone or some_thing_ was watching her. She began to walk a little faster in fear when she heard a branch snap at her left and she stopped. Leaves shuffled on her right and she snapped her head in that direction. She couldn't see a thing and that frightened her more. Deciding that looking around mindlessly was pointless, she could be easily on her way home instead of just standing there like a dumb ass. She continued fast walking ahead not knowing that she was heading deeper into the forest. Wait...forest!...Was her dream a...vision? She became even more alarmed as she put two and two together and realized that she might be in a lot of trouble. She heard something moving and then she began to walk even faster.

There was something there and she didn't know what it was, not only that she was in the woods...alone...in the middle of the night. Kami why did she have to be so stupid? There was a noise behind that sounded like a...growl? She stopped and looked behind her. She quinted her eyes to see if it helped and she saw...fangs?...Oh...shit!...The growling became evident and she broke out into a run. She didn't dare look behind her again but she heard the many growls and barks of...well she didn't even know what the hell they were. She tripped on a log but immediately got back up and continued to run. She knew that screaming would be pointless but it was instinct and it's what she did.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs hoping that _somebody_ would hear. She tripped again...but this time she was stuck. "Oh my god! No! please no!" She said as she tried to untangle herself from the death grip that the vine had on her leg. She heard the snarls and growls come to an immediate halt right before they reached her, and she knew that it wasn't a good thing. She whimpered waiting for the creature to just jump out and attack her. Nothing happened. She waited more...and more...and soon she started to feel relief thinking that maybe they fled. Then she heard it...the hard breathing and the leaves rustling under the creature's feet as it got closer to her. She tried scooting away but couldn't. Damn vine!

"You have some nerve coming here at this hour leech!" It said. Kagome got a better look at the creature as her eyes finally adjusted well to the dark. Her eyes became wide and her fear raised ten fold. It was a giant wolf, bigger than one that she'd ever seen before. It's eyes were a smokey grey and it's fur the same color. It bared it's fangs at her and from her point of view they looked razor sharp, she looked down at it's paws and they were huge! She knew this creature was being merciful because with fangs that sharp and claws that long, her life could end in one swipe of a powerful paw.

"I just...I...was just walking around. I didn't know." She felt absolutely stupid. Was she talking to a wolf? I mean a very life threatening wolf but a wolf none the less.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I will do the honor of ending your pathetic life here." It snarled.

"Please! I won't come back I swear! Just...please...don't hurt me." She looked up with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"How pathetic! A stupid leech begging for it's life. I thought you creatures were known for being emotionless. Especially towards humans." It responded. "Never the less you will die...right now!" It lunged at her and Kagome screamed out the first name that popped into her mind.

"INUYASHA!!"

* * *

**E.Bliss: (whistles) Woooow that was definitely a long chapter for me.**

**Alli: Hell yea! I even fell asleep while you were typing (yawns) I'm still sleepy so...GOOD NIGHT!**

**E.Bliss: o.O Well uh ok then...please review and I'll be happy :)**

**Alli: zzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	13. The Hate Of a Vampire

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own :(**

"INUYASHA!!"

Kagome waited for pain, for the wolf's powerful paws to maim and shred her body to pieces...Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked around and saw nothing...Was it a dream?...No it couldn't have been. She was still on the forest floor. Then she heard it, the snarls and hisses of a battle not to far away. She pondered on it for a second then quickly started to try and get free. She heard more paws and...foot steps? She was still struggling to get the vine off her foot when she saw a pair of flats stand directly in front of her. She looked up and saw Rin and...Kaiko? The snarls and hisses along with the sounds of flesh ripping was still very evident in the quiet woods. She didn't know what to do, she just continued staring like a deer caught in head lights.

"Get up. Hurry!" Kaiko ordered her.

"I...I c-...I can't...I'm stuck." She responded. Her mouth trembling in fear. Kaiko then turned her head away from where the direction of the fight was located and looked down at the vine that held Kagome's ankle. She quickly sliced through it and looked at Rin, a very serious and disturbed look upon her face.

"Take her away. Now!" She told Rin sternly.

"But where? To her home?" Rin asked, worry clearly visible on her face.

"No. Take her to..." Kaiko pondered on where Rin should take Kagome and then responded confidently, "Take her to the mansion. Now go! They are not far and they need my aid." Rin widened her eyes in shock.

"But--" Rin tried to argue.

"No buts Rin!! Go now dammit!!" She scolded and then ran off to where the sound of the fight was. Rin didn't think twice and looked over at Kagome. Kagome simply stared back, skin pale as ever, petrified look in her eyes, and was that...distrust?

"What does she mean Rin? Where are you gonna take me? Please! Just take me home!" Kagome pleaded. "I just wanna go lie down and think this was all a dream." She said and hoped Rin would do as she asked. She looked into the beautiful girl's eyes and saw sorrow and...determination.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I wish you wouldn't have to be apart of all this, but you've seen too much. I swear your gonna be safe where I'm about to take you." Rin said holding out a hand to Kagome who still sat on the cold ground. When she saw Kagome look at her with a look that clearly stated she wasn't moving, she knew she had to use force.

"I'm sorry." Rin said one more time before grabbing Kagome's wrist and darting out of the woods. Kagome screamed at her to let go, but as she passed through the many people she knew they were nothing but a blur and her voice, muffled. Kagome became silent, leaving nothing but crystal tears to trail behind and precipitate into nothing.

They stopped and Kagome looked up at where they were. Her eyes bulged as she saw the enormous fancy mansion and noticed that it had an old time look to it. I mean it practically looked a hundred years old yet held the source of life at full force. She looked ahead and noticed Rin had walked ahead of her and was now standing on top of the long stairway.

"Come on. It's safe, I promise." She confirmed. Kagome hesitated, but this was Rin she could trust Rin...right?...Kagome finally gave up on her inner battle and decided to follow her. When she went through the double mahogany doors she gasped. The outside paled in comparison to the inside, it was absolutely beautiful. Walls painted a elegant maroon, and the long narrow hall set with a luxurious, curl designed carpet down the center. She looked up at the ceiling and there was the same insignia as the one on Sesshomaru's pocket. In the middle of the whirl pool though hung a huge, crystal chandelier. Everything about this place seemed so right. As if she belonged here in the first place.

"Come with me." Rin said suddenly, "We have to go to conference room. Try not to look _anyone_ in the eye." she warned. "OK" Kagome simply responded, not planning to disobey her for even a second. We passed by many wide open rooms and Kagome saw other people in every room. She didn't dare look any of them in the eye but she sure as hell could feel the stares burning into her skin. She heard Rin hiss slightly and wondered what that was about. Wait...Did Rin just hiss? They finally made it to a room with light brown doors and Rin pushed them open. Kagome followed her inside and glanced around. This room seemed just like it was, a conference room. There was a giant round table in the center and maybe about 24 chairs all around. There was a bookcase on the western wall and 4 different file drawers on the southern one. Nothing really special about this room.

"What the hell were you thinking heading out into a _forest_ at this time of night??" Rin spoke up suddenly sounding very upset.

"What were they?" Kagome asked ignoring her question.

Rin widened her eyes before responding. "They...they were Garou. The hunters of our kind." she said not looking Kagome in the eye.

"What do you mean they were werewolves?? Those creatures don't exist right? I mean they were just created to scare little kids. Besides what _exactly_ is your kind?" Kagome asked not believing what she was hearing.

"We are Kyuuketsuki. The dark seekers of the night." A voice responded from behind Kagome. She turned around sharply and saw Kikyo standing in the doorway. Kagome became shocked...vampires? Kikyo looked over at Rin and somehow they seemed to be communicating in another way. Inuyasha came through the doorway with blood running down his shoulder but his eyes widened when he spotted Kagome. Instantly both, Kagome and Kikyo, were alarmed and just as Kikyo was about to rush and help him, Kagome beat her to it and for an instant you could see the pain in Kikyo's eyes. Rin simply put her hand on Kikyo's shoulder giving the woman silent comfort and Kikyo simply looked at her with a sad smile.

"Inuyasha! Are you OK?" Kagome asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"Yea, but what are you doing here?" He said confused. How in the hell did she end up here?

"I...I don't really know." She said remembering her situation. One by one all her 'friends' started to pile into the room, giving her the same expression every time. What is she doing here? they seemed to ask in wonder.

'CLAP, CLAP'

Someone clapped their hands together and immediately all eyes went to the door. "Take a seat. All of you." Said a female voice. Everyone, though confused, obeyed the voice, all curious as to know what was going on. Kaiko stepped out into the light of the room and only Kagome was surprised. The same thought seemed to run through every ones minds at once, What was going on?

"I hope you know it's against our laws to bring a human to the household. You should know that Master Kaiko." Sesshomaru stated in that cold voice that Kagome hated so much.

"Yes I know very well Sesshomaru. It's the situation that we are now in that has led me to do all of this and before anything, Kagome I think it's time you knew who you _really_ are." She responded looking straight at her daughter. Everyone immediately looked towards her in confusion. Who she really was? What was that supposed to mean?

"In three days time you will begin to transform into something that even your wildest dreams probably wouldn't have conjured up. Tell me Kagome, have you ever felt like you belong with us? That everything seems so right when your by our side? And that somehow you feel like...it's all so perfect?" Kaiko asked. Kikyo widened her eyes in realization and immediately stood up not caring that she could be severely punished for she was about to do.

"No Kaiko! You will not ruin her life! She is normal, let her live her life the way it is to be! She doesn't deserve any of this!" Kikyo demanded.

"Kikyo. You are truly blind if you cannot see one of your own kind while barely beginning their transformations. Here I thought you were much smarter than that." Kaiko stated. Kikyo's eyes widened as she looked over at Kagome. Was she really...? Feeling confused about all of this Kagome decided to speak up.

"Look. I don't know what you want from me. To tell you the truth I don't really care. I just simply wanna go home and go to bed acting as if this never happened. In fact how do I know your really there? And not just some figment of my imagination?" Kagome asked.

"Because Kagome, you cannot imagine what you don't know exists." Kaiko responded wisely.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused.

"In three days you will suffer. Pain so unbearable that you wish death could just take you then and there. Or it could happen all in your sleep. You would truly be lucky if the second choice was how it was." She said having a look of regret upon on her face.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Kagome asked nervously, in truth she didn't want to know the response.

"Kagome...You will become one of us. You will become a Vampire." Kaiko responded. Kagome's eyes widened and she felt the tears start to form at the back of her eyes as everyone looked between Kaiko and Kagome in horror. Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs and stood up.

"Is this how you wanted your _daughter_ to live her life? Are you happy with what you have gave me?" Kagome asked trying hard not to break down.

"Daughter??" Miroku asked in surprise. As far as everyone knew, Master Kaiko never had a child. "Kagome is your daughter Master Kaiko?" he asked again.

"...Yes...Kagome is indeed my daughter." She responded, head held high.

"DAMMIT!!" Inuyasha said punching the table and nearly breaking it. "How could you hide this from us? From all of us? It's a penalty to reject one of your own kind! Besides Kagome doesn't deserve this pathetic, wretched form of life! WE don't even deserve to exist!" he snarled angrily. He couldn't believe what he was hearing...Kagome, Daughter of one of their kind?

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm afraid you will start minor transformations...tonight. You'll be needing to stay with us." Kaiko said ignoring Inuyasha's reaction.

Kagome laughed. A laugh that was cold and void of any emotion. To everyone she sounded scary, a total un-Kagome laugh. "So was this your plan all along? To let me live and enjoy a normal kind of life only to have it ripped away from me in the end? What kind of pathetic person are you? And you call yourself my _mother?_ Ha! Oh please. _You_ will never be my mother. _You_ will never have my forgiveness. _You _will never have my love. For all I care you could rot in the space of hell that has been reserved for you. For once I agree with Inuyasha, you do not deserve to exist! Especially not as _anybody's _mother." Everyone was beyond shocked. They had never seen this side of Kagome and the hate and venom laced in her words made them flinch and feel very sorry for Kaiko.

"Come on Kagome. Please don't tal--" Shippo was interrupted.

"Ha! I bet you were all in this too. So was it fun? Plotting my end from the very beginning? You all disgust me. I may become one of your kind in 3 days, but I will never consider you anything near my persona." She said harshly and with that walked out the door not knowing where she was heading just wanting to get far away from that place.

Everyone in the room was left...broken. Three women felt tears spring to their eyes and four men thought they would crack from the hate the words she said contained, but most of all she left a mother heartbroken, feeling guilt and regret course through her veins.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Wow Kagome turned pretty harsh huh?**

**Alli: Ahhh! She'll get over it!**

**E.Bliss: your not supposed to give it off dummy!**

**Alli: And _your_ not supposed to give it off that I'm giving it off!**

**E.Bliss: Whatever!...please review and I'll be soooo happy! :)**

**Alli: Ya heard the girl...bye bye**


	14. The love and Her Story

**Disclaimer: (sigh) No I don't own...**

"I'll go after her." Inuyasha said getting up.

"No!...Just let her think things first. It's too much for her to take in at once." Kaiko said trying to avoid Inuyasha from going.

"I don't think your in any position to make requests on whats good for her or not." Inuyasha replied his back turned to her.

"I beg to differ Inuyasha. I _know_ whats good for her or not, I am her mother." Kaiko stated.

"Heh. You sure do act like one." He said turning around to face her. "You don't have the right to be considered a mother. A mother is one who will always be there for her child until death, or have you forgotten how Izayoi treated me? She was a true mother. You pale in comparison to her in motherhood." He finished harshly.

"Inuyasha that's enough!!" Kikyo said standing up in front of Kaiko.

"What? It's true. Once my mother died _she_ left us to fend for ourselves always having something 'better' to do. Izayoi was a far better mother than you will ever be. She cared for us and loved every single one of us. You on the other hand are two faced. Saying you cared for us and then turning around and doing the complete opposite. You don't deserve to be in this clan, or any other for that matter. Your despicable and you say you do things for honor? How can you say su--"

'SLAP!'

"I said that's enough Inuyasha!! You don't know what in the hell your talking about you ungrateful dog! Master Kaiko cared for us as best as she could! She didn't do any of it so that nine centuries later you would treat her with disrespect!" Everyone was shocked. Kikyo never lost control and most of all she never strikes anyone. Especially Inuyasha. Inuyasha simply stood there, his eyes wide, mouth set in a straight line with a blank expression. He had never been slapped...ever! Especially not by Kikyo. His shock turned into anger.

"Your no better than her. Always think you know everything. Bitch you don't know shit!" He yelled at her then turned around and ran out at full speed. Kikyo let out a single tear then went out the same door as he did.

_Kikyo's P.O.V_

'THWAP, THWAP, THWAP!'

_'How could I be so stupid? To think he would actually still care, of course he doesn't! After all I'm the one that hurt him.' _I thought as I hit the tree in front of me with three arrows right after another. It had been a long time since I had picked up a bow and an arrow. I used to have a normal life to you see, I used to be the most powerful priestess in all of Japan. Being a descendant of Midoriko that was bound to happen, I protected my village and my people with all my will, and I was happy. Until _he_ came along. He lusted after me, a thief with no kindness in his heart yet he wanted me all to himself. He didn't get me, but he gave me something far worse 500 hundred years ago yet I still remember, as if it had occurred just yesterday...

_"Sister Kikyo!" Kaede said running towards Kikyo with a smile ear to ear upon her face._

_"Yes Kaede? What is it?" Kikyo responded kindly. Kikyo loved her little sister with all of her heart and not to mention the fact that her little sister was all she had left now._

_"Sara needs you! Quick! She's going into labor!" Kaede squealed dragging her older sister behind and rushing into the village. Kikyo was happy and nervous at the same time. This would be the first time she brought a life into the world with her bare hands. Sure she had witnessed many before, but her mother was always the one who delivered the children. Now since her mother was no longer there she was the one who would be in charge of such things. Kikyo walked into the hut as Sara's oldest daughter was holding a wet rag to her mother's forehead. _

_"Ami can you please hurry and fill a bucket up with warm water and the bring your thickest towels with you." Kikyo ordered as she had heard her mother do many times before her. Getting a quick nod of yes from Ami, Kikyo looked at Kaede._

_"Bring me a blanket and then afterwards I want you to stay in here and keep Sara calm." Kikyo ordered her younger sister. Kaede nodded to her sister and left the hut immediately. Kikyo turned towards Sara as the women tried to keep calm. Kikyo smiled at Sara and told her everything was going to be just fine. Ami and Kaede came rushing in and soon after continued on in bringing a new life to their village._

_(3 hours later)_

_"Congratulations Sara." Kikyo told her handing Sara her newborn baby. "You gave birth to a healthy, new baby girl" Kikyo finished smiling proudly at her job._

_"Oh she's so beautiful! Thank you so much Lady Kikyo! and you young Kaede. You both did a wonderful job, your mother taught you so very well and we are blessed to have you as our priestesses." Sara said smiling at both girls. _

_"Not at all Sara. It is an honor to serve my people." Kikyo smiled back._

_"Likewise Mrs. Sara." Kaede responded with a toothy grin. Kikyo rose and bid farewell to Sara after telling her what she should do and most definitely not do. She and Kaede walked home in a comfortable silence. Their hut was located towards the center of the village and it would only take a few moments to get there. It was night already night time but Kikyo still decided she would head to the springs to wash up. Kaede then disturbed the silence._

_"Sister Kikyo?" she asked._

_"Hmm?" Kikyo responded._

_"When will you get married and have children of your own?" Kaede asked curiously. Kikyo took a sharp breath. What?_

_"Kaede...Well I suppose when the time is right." She replied._

_"I see. Have you fallen for anyone yet?" Kaede asked once more in curiousity. Kikyo giggled._

_"No, not yet I'm afraid." She responded smiling. Her little sister could be so funny at times._

_"Oh okay. Well I know that when you do I will be the happiest person alive. When you have your own children I will be the proudest aunt around." Kaede said with a big smile. _

_"I don't doubt it. Not even for a second." Kikyo stated smiling down at her sister in happiness. They arrived soon after at the hut and Kikyo announced to Kaede that she would be heading to the springs. _

_"Isn't it to late out though Kikyo?" Kaede asked in worry._

_"Do not worry Kaede. I will have my bow and arrows with me." Kikyo said smiling at her sister's concern._

_"Well ok then. Just be careful." Kaede stated._

_"Of course." Kikyo assured her. Before she walked out Kaede called out to her and she turned._

_"I love you." Kaede said smiling wide. Kikyo smiled warmly back._

_"I love you too Kaede." and with that walked out. Not knowing that, that moment would be the last time she would ever be normal again.  
_

_Kikyo walked to the hot spring south from the village and arrived shortly. She began to strip of her clothes and soon was in the warm water. _'Mmmm this feels so good.'_ she thought. She washed off her body and soon thought it best to leave. By then it had grown very dark and she hurried in changing when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned while tying her obi and reached over to her bow and arrows. Not seeing anybody she simply shrugged but kept alert. A branch snapped on her left and she turned her head in that direction. Something wasn't right. Could it be a demon? She readied an arrow and called out into the night._

_"Who goes there?" She remarked._

_"Hello there Kikyo." A sinister voice said but somehow that voice sounded familiar to her._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_"Why Kikyo I'm hurt. Have you forgotten me already?" The voice said as it came out into the moon light._

_"On-Onigumo?" Kikyo asked in shock. It couldn't be. Onigumo laughed in a voice that made chills run down Kikyo's spine._

_"Still as smart as ever I see." He responded._

_"I thought you were dead." She said glaring at the evil looking man before her._

_"Ahhh. That's where your wrong. You see Kikyo, your smart, but not smart enough." He said as he pinned her against a tree. He moved so fast that she didn't even catch it. What was he?_

_"What are you doing?" She asked hoping her voice didn't sound as fearful as she was._

_"I tried to get your attention. I tried to get you to notice who I was. You though, you ignored me. You left me to die when your supposed to save all your village people! I blamed my death on you Kikyo but then somebody came to me and gave me a new life that was far better than a demon's. Sure I was in severe pain for the following three days but it was over before I knew it. I am now immortal and all the priestesses that can kill me for sure contain within them yourself. So I'm gonna play a little game with you Kikyo. It's called Hide and Go Seek." He said as he whispered every word in her ear. Her eyes widened as she felt herself free again and Onigumo nowhere in sight. She put another arrow on her bow and held it out in front of her aiming everywhere she looked. Then she heard an evil whisper, a single word that made her blood run cold and she did exactly as it said. "Run"_

_She ran and ran without stopping. She could hear his evil laughter behind her and she knew that she couldn't keep this up for long. He grabbed her arm and threw her across a small clearing where she hit the ground harshly. She struggled to raise her upper body and when she did he was standing right in front of her laughing. _

_"Well, well, well. Looks like Kikyo isn't so powerful after all huh? What a shame." He said and it was then that she could see long fangs poking out of his mouth. "I think it's time I let you know what this new life of mine is no?" he told her. She simply stared at him with hatred burning in her eyes._

_"Do you remember the legend of the dark seekers?" he asked slyly. She simply gave him a blank look._

_"I'll take that as a no. Well they were the ones that would come out and mercilessly take away people's lives by either killing them or turning them into one of their kind. The ones that spared no one, not even children. The vampires?" he said looking at her with and evil smirk as she widened her eyes in realization._

_"No! Your lying. They were only myths. Stories to scare the children. They...they can't be." she said horror evident in her eyes._

_"Ahh. This is why you aren't as smart as I used to see you. For you wish that everything was a lie that nothing is there and soon it will all go away. Open your fucking eyes Kikyo! When will you stop living life blind? When will you _truly_ see the __vampire__ in front of you at this very moment?" he was becoming angrier by the second and Kikyo only had such time until she would make a perfect strike. _

_"You...are not...real." she said while getting up to face him. She pointed her arrow at him and let it go. "And what's not real cannot exist!!" _

_He ran towards her with the arrow burning away his body and before he vanished completely he bit into her and said, "Now you will know. You will become something that is nothing but a nightmare." She gripped her shoulder in pain and stood there for a while. She needed to get home and cure the wound before it got infected. She walked in pain towards the hut where Kaede was waiting. When she walked in Kaede ran over to her in worry._

_"Sister Kikyo! Are you okay? What happened?" Kaede said holding her sister as she fell to the ground._

_"Kaede...please...try and...get away." And with that gave in to the darkness._

* * *

_When Kikyo awoke she was told that it had been 4 days since she was last conscious and with that sat up fast. Bad idea. Immediately she went back down, the pain in her head unbearable. Then she remembered. Onigumo...fight...bite...darkness...vampire. The word rang in her head._

_Vampire..._

_Vampire..._

_Vampire..._

_Tears came to her eyes and she checked her shoulder where Onigumo had bitten into her. There they were, two puncture marks in where his fangs had sunk deep into her flesh. Kaede came into the room and ran to Kikyo._

_"Sister Kikyo! Your awake! I'm so glad. I was so worried." She said while hugging Kikyo. Then it hit Kikyo like a rock. The dry, sandy feeling at the back of her throat. The way Kaede's skin seemed to be invisible to the warm, red blood flowing underneath. The way she wanted to bite into her and drink it all up greedily and that's when she snapped. Kikyo stood up immediately and knew she needed to get out of there...now! She looked at Kaede with a sad expression and her heart broke in two when Kaede asked her what was wrong._

_"Kaede...I have to leave." Kikyo said picking up her weapons and necessary items. _

_"What do you mean 'leave'?" Kaede asked in confusion._

_"I'm so sorry Kaede. You will never get to see me again. I wouldn't want you to have to live under the same roof...with a monster." She said trying not to shed tears and hold in the longing to just go and kill Kaede now._

_"Your not a monster though! Why would you say that?" Kaede asked in shock. "I love you sister and your the most nicest person I know."_

_"No! I have to go now Kaede. Please live a happy life...for me? I love you so much and I hate to do this...just...please...never forget that I love you...please don't forget...me." and with that she ran out with the speed she knew she would have but wish she didn't. Trying so hard not to hear her little sister's cries she kept running. Kikyo didn't know where she was going to go. Did it matter?_

_"Sister Kikyo!! Please!! Come back sister Kikyo!! Don't leave me!! Please don't leave me like Mommy and Daddy!! SISTER KIKYO!!" Kaede said falling to her knees while salty tears came down her face in small rivers. _

_Kikyo kept running. Running from that life. The one she loved with all of her heart yet couldn't have in danger of killing them all. She was a monster now, monsters didn't deserve to live, SHE didn't deserve to live now. So this is what became of the great priestess. To live life as a...vampire. Tears ran down her face as she continued to run. Like she did in the first place..._

* * *

It was raining again and I let it hit me full force. I didn't care if I drowned. Though I knew I couldn't anyway. I started thinking back to the outcome after that day and still it's fresh in my memory...

* * *

_After that day I went back several times. Finding my sister in the same condition...sad and depressed. I stopped going back for a few years until I heard word of the new priestess in the village where I used to live. I went back and I discovered that the new priestess was indeed Kaede. She was absolutely beautiful, her hair long and tied up like how mine used to be, standing their in the priestess robes that I used to wear and never in my life before that moment was I ever more proud of her. It seemed that she set out in search for me for about two years straight and then eventually gave up. 4 years after she had given up I went to check on her one more time, this time finding that she had a beautiful baby girl in her arms. She was happy, that much was very clear. She named her little girl after me and I felt immense happiness go through my veins as I knew that from then on she would never forget me...just like I had asked her not to._

_Eventually I stopped going all together and took to traveling the earth from one end to the other. It had been 96 years and by then I was 113. I went to the village that I had long ago stopped calling 'mine' and Kaede was in her death bed. In the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping I knew Kaede only had an hour to live and so I decided to make an appearance. I walked into the hut as she looked over to me and her eyes immediately widened. I smiled down at her and sat by her side._

_"Sister...Kikyo?" she asked me. Kami how I hated being there in that moment, but I owed that much to her._

_"Yes Kaede. It's me my little girl." I told her soothingly while stroking her gray/white hairs._

_"Oh sister Kikyo. How I wished this moment would have come years ago." She replied a huge smile upon her face and in that moment she looked like the same little girl that I had taken care of...so long ago._

_"Shh. I know, I know. I'm so sorry. I couldn't be around, I was--am a monster and I couldn't bear to put you in danger or any of the others." I told her sadly._

_"I understand that, but no matter what you are...vampire or human. I would have still loved you all the same. Love doesn't look with the eyes Kikyo, but with the heart." She said wisely. In that moment I knew that Kaede had lived a happy strong life and that in that life I played an important role to her. No matter what happened to me she would have still cared, still loved me. I looked at her with pride._

_"How did you know?" I asked. Though I probably had an idea._

_"The two years that I had gone in search for you I came upon many people that said there was a powerful priestess going around and doing good deeds. Few said they saw you as what you became, but most honored you and felt deep sadness when you were no longer among them. After those two years I figured, that where ever you were, you were happy. So I came back and took my place as the next priestess. I kept your memory alive and I never hated you, don't worry. I could never hate you sister because I know you did what you had done for a reason and I figured it was to keep us all safe and I thank you. For showing me the little that you did, for loving and caring for me, for making me strong and for coming back." Kaede said while holding my cold hand._

_"I love you my little girl and no matter what I _will_ see you again. I promise." I said kissing Kaede's old, wrinkled hand._

_"Please my dear sister. Don't make promises you can't keep. Live, live like I did...without forgetting the love I held for you and without forgetting...me." Kaede said, whispering the same words I used so long ago._

_"Never. I will never forget your love or you. Now go my little girl and go in peace. I love you." I said smiling with all the love and pride showing in my eyes._

_"Thank you. I love you too sister...Kikyo." and with that she slipped away. Into the peace I hoped was in store for her. Away from this dreaded world but worst of all...away from me. 'I love you...forever and always' I thought._

* * *

I cried then and I stand here and cry now. In fact I'm crying so hard I think I won't be able to anymore. I cry in sadness, pride, happiness, and most of all remembrance. I will never forget my little girl. For you see she saved me, in anyway a person can be saved. I look out before me and I swear I still see our village and people, I swear I still see her. That's more perfect than any immortal vampire.

That's all I need, all I need is her in my memory because in there...she's everlasting.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Wow that was some chapter huh?...Alli? (looks over at her) Alli are you crying?**

**Alli: (sniffle, sniffle) NO!! what would give you that stupid idea? (sniffle, sniffle)**

**E.Bliss: o.O uhh because your sniffling and because I see you trying to wipe away tears...**

**Alli: Well what do you expect?! This chapter was so damn sad! Poor Kikyo!**

**E.Bliss: Uhhh thanks?...anyways please review and I'm sure you will make Alli happier :)**

**Alli: I'm gonna go get more tissues...**


	15. His emotion, Her skills

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :(...and neither do I own the song "Good Enough" by Evanescence.**

_'I can't believe I said that to Kikyo. She was only trying to help and I treated her like dirt! I'll apologize later but right now I need to find Kagome. Dammit! this can't go on like this. I...I feel so confused.' _Inuyasha thought as he stood atop a hill and looked over the horizon. He was never one to put a finger on his feelings and truth be told he didn't like expressing them either...well at least that's how he viewed it. He went around looking for Kagome all over the world it seemed but he still had yet to find her. He missed the old days. Where he could simply pass as a half demon instead of a half demon _and_ a vampire. As if his life span wasn't already out of the normal, now he had to live for eternity. This upset him, why? Why did people who became vampires on their own will would want to become such a thing? It repulsed him. Who was that stupid? That pathetic? Whatever. He had his own problems to be worrying about instead of other people's problems.

He was in the library now, it had started raining again and, not that he was worried about getting sick...'cause he couldn't anyway, he simply just didn't favor the water too much. It made his ears itch. He made his way to the elevator just as a big group of people got out. They passed him by and he scrunched up his nose, Why did some women wear so much damn perfume? He pushed the number 5 and the elevator went up. Inuyasha wasn't the type for romance and he sure as hell didn't express it. He simply liked the melodies that romantic music brought about. For instance the piano or violin. They were soothing especially in a troubled state of mind like the one he was in at the moment.

He had already learned how to play the piano and electric guitar, though he didn't enjoy that one as much, and he knew Rin could play the violin. They were like the two freaks who liked music upon a group of already freakishly people. Ha! That was kinda funny. How freakier can they get? Anyway, he continued walking to the piano room in which they had, for people that participated in the library's plays, to practice.

He was already down the hallway when he heard the...piano? Was someone already in the piano room? That's weird today was Wednesday and as far as he knew, there were no practices today. He continued on and he saw the door to the sound proof room slightly open. He was shocked at what he saw, there was Kagome playing the piano exquisitely, as if she had done it her whole life. Probably had. She finished playing the first song and seemed to move along to another one. She played the keys fiercely, so this is what she did to cool off stress? Impressive. He stepped in knowing she wouldn't notice and stood against the wall to listen as she started to sing.

_(Piano plays)_

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you._

--

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel_

--

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you_

--

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself_

_And I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

--

_Shouldn't have let you_

_Conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel_

--

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming,_

_But I feel good_

--

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough_

_Am I good enough_

_For you to love me too?_

--

_So take care what you ask of me_

_'Cause I can't say no._

_(Piano ends.)_

Inuyasha stood there with no words to say. Kagome had sang so beautiful and skillfully that he didn't even now how to compliment her. Her voice sounded like a bunch of harps playing together in harmony. She left him wordless and shocked. He snapped and then smirked. He decided to make his appearance known.

'Clap.'

'Clap.'

'Clap.'

"Well done. I knew your were good at something." He said as he walked over to her. Kagome stiffened and turned around slowly. She felt herself blush and then she turned away.

"What are you doing here? Your stalking me now?" She asked trying as best as she could to cover up her embarrassment. He still noticed.

"Whats to be embarrassed about? You have skill and potential. Nothing there that I see wrong." He said with a smirk. She frowned.

"I suppose that comes with your 'charming' ways right?" she said sarcastically.

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean? I do have charming ways. And if I really wanted you head over heels for me then you would have already been as such." he responded confidently.

"Your confidence is amusing. I mean for a person who knows it's not as easy as it seems." she replied with a smirk of her own. He glared her way.

"Ha ha. Very funny." he responded.

"Yes I know but I do remember saying I didn't want anything to have to do with any of you all." she said sternly.

"Kagome I--WE didn't know anything about it. I swear." He looked at her straight in the eyes but was confused when she got up. Did she really think she could just walk away?

"Look Inuyasha. Apparently none of you really care about shit! So why would I believe that you didn't know? That you didn't enjoy all this being the emotionless monsters you are? Please. I'm tired of being lied to." She said and continued to walk out.

"You have to believe us. I mean why would we lie? We care about you Kagome!" He said blocking her way out.

"Inuyasha, Move." She commanded.

"I'm not a dog to order around." He said sternly. She would have laughed had this been a complete different situation.

"What will it take for you to move?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Believe me. Believe us." He replied.

"No." she simply said trying to get out but he still blocked her way.

"Why?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Why not?" She said smartly.

"Because you'll be lost without us, because you know deep down that we aren't lying in the first place, because I want you to know that I would never lie to you." He said looking into her eyes with utmost sincerity.

"OK Inuyasha. I'll believe you all. After you explain everything to me. From detail to detail." She said finally giving in. Damn him.

"Of course. Now come on. I think they'll want to know that you are OK." he said while following her out the door.

"I'm sorry." She said after a few moments of silence.

"For?" he asked as he continued walking.

"For not believing y'all. For even doubting y'all in the first place." She said suddenly feeling very ashamed.

"Nah. It's nothing. I think the person you really need to apologize to is Kaiko." he said holding out his hand and motioning her to step into the elevator first. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks and yeah. I know." She said as she put her head down.

He pulled her chin up and stared her in the eye, "Don't ever be ashamed of yourself. It's who you are today anyway." He said smiling back at her as she smiled up at him and then leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon her lips. Her astonishment was visible and he knew she could never want him like that and suddenly let go.

"I'm sorry." He said looking away.

"It's okay really. I just thought that maybe after what happened and you just left that you didn't want me like...like that." she admitted.

"Actually no that wasn't the reason at all. It's because...well...I was hungry and if I didn't stop I could have killed you." He told her ashamed.

"I trust you Inuyasha. I know it sounds crazy but I do." She said cupping his face with her small hands while smiling up at him. He simply smiled back at her and captured her lips again. This time though the kiss lasted a while.

They broke away when the elevator 'dinged' and he grabbed her hands while leading her out to the entrance. It was still raining pretty heavy and he frowned. Then he thought _'weren't some of her minor transformations starting?' _he turned around to look at her.

"OK I hate the rain because it makes my ears itch. So you should be able to keep up with me at my speed." He told her as if she were a five year old. She glared at him then thought about it for a while. That's right her minor transformations were happening. So does this mean that she could run as fast as them now? She smirked at him and, right before dashing out the door with non-normal human speed, she pecked him on the lips and out she went. He stood there stunned for a while before grinning and following right after. She was not gonna get away with it.

Kagome felt incredible. The speed was awesome and she felt so...free. She blurred past people and jumped from building top to building top. She could hear Inuyasha close behind and knew that he would catch her any minute now. He got very close twice but she swerved and he missed both. They were so caught up in the game of 'Tag' that they didn't seem to notice they were once more in the forest...and being watched. Kagome was running and she thought Inuyasha was right behind her. Which he was, only not at that moment. She turned to look for him and something pounced on her as she landed on the ground her head hit something hard, really hard.

"Kagome!" Was all she heard before going into the darkness.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Hehehehe!! Another cliff hanger! Oh I'm so evil...and I love it :p**

**Alli: (yawns) You mind keepin' it down over there! Your getting just a tad bit loud.**

**E.Bliss: (sweat drops) Anyway! Please review and I will feel oober happy :)**

**Alli: zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ**

**E.Bliss: (Throws stuffed animal at her) Shut-up! Your too loud!**

**Alli: OW!**


	16. A Plan

**Disclaimer: Nope sowwy don't own**

"DAMMIT!! FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!!" Inuyasha fumed as he ran back to the mansion. How could he be so stupid? Of course it would be him to let such things happen. When he arrived he threw the large doors open and immediately searched out his group. Their were people all around him shocked but smart enough to let the angry man through without asking stupid questions. Finally getting fed up on searching for them he stood in the middle of the room and screamed at all of them.

"REIJIN!!" He yelled.

"Y-yes Inu-Inuyasha?" A young vampire with startling aquamarine eyes and short, spiky dirty blond hair stepped out nervously.

"GO GET MIROKU, SANGO, RIN, AND SHIPPO!! NOW!" He said not bothering to lower his voice.

"O-Okay" He stuttered out and immediately ran out of the room.

"EVERYBODY ELSE...GO LOOK FOR SESSHOMARU, KOUGA, AND KIKYO!" He shouted looking all around and saw that most of the vampires in the room spread out. He went out to the main balcony which was on the third floor. He knew they would find him there so therefore didn't bother to tell the others to convey the message in where to locate him. He ran a hand through his tangled, silver hair in frustration. What was taking them so damn long? They were usually immediately there when he sent almost the whole Clan for them, so what's the problem now? He still waited for another few seconds, his anger going down for nothing. Kikyo was the first to show up and truth be told he didn't know whether to be relieved or even more disturbed. They haven't been alone ever since...well ever since _that_ day.

"What is it now Inuyasha?" She asked, a little bit of annoyance laced in her voice. She regretted it though when she could see the worry and anger etched into his face. "What happened?" She asked more gently this time. He looked at her and was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"OK I swear if Reijin comes and gets me with his pants all pissed again I won't hesitate to bite your head off Inuyasha! You have got to..." Sango stopped slowly towards the end on looking upon his disturbed and angry expression. "What's going on?" She asked suspiciously. Inuyasha continued on to tell the two girls the situation until he was interrupted...again.

"Do ya always gotta scare Reijin like that Inu? Its totally uncalled for." Rin said sitting on the edge of the balcony across from him. Inuyasha just decided to wait until every single one of them got there...ya know, for no more further interruptions.

"Hahaha!! I never get tired of Reijin's face expression when you send him after us Yash. It's hilarious." Shippo said laughing and leaning against the wall with his hands crossed over his chest. "So what's up?" He asked, curious now. Inuyasha just put up his hand signaling that he would tell them in a few minutes.

"Not even gonna ask why the hell Reijin looked so scared. Of course you wouldn't happen to know why huh Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin on his lips while leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder with his elbow. Inuyasha simply smirked and didn't answer. "I thought so." Miroku said with the grin still upon his face.

"So what's wrong now mutt? Couldn't handle a few problems? So I take it ya need help huh?" Kouga said with teasing expression. Inuyasha growled at him and was about to retort before Sesshomaru lastly, and finally, showed up.

"I do wish you didn't have to rattle up the Clan like that Inuyasha. It's most unnecessary." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha smirked and rolled his eyes and got in the center of their semi-circle.

"Alright. Getting to the point. As you all know Kagome was recently informed of her...misfortune." Inuyasha explained and noticed how some of the faces either turned solemn or hard. "Fortunately though, she's OK with us and doesn't hold a grudge." He listened as they all let out a sigh of relief and continued on. "On our way here she discovered her speed ability and well we sorta ran into the forest on the other side. I saw another figure coming towards her from my left direction and I was gonna grab her before another stupid thing came and distracted me. Basically all I saw was her falling, unconscious and being carried away at a speed that was too fast before I reacted." He said with an angry look and a scowl. Everyone was either seething as bad as he was or shocked and open mouthed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YA STUPID MUTT?!" Kouga yelled as he hit the side of Inuyasha's head with a fist.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR FLEABAG?!" Inuyasha shouted back shoving Kouga to the other side of the balcony. Before things got way out of hand Rin stood in between them holding back with her hands spread out and against their chests.

"Fighting isn't going to bring Kagome back! So stop this stupid fighting and get your heads straight on setting a plan!!" She yelled glaring at both vampires while they continued to glare at each other but didn't dare say another word.

"Inuyasha...What forest was it?" Sesshomaru asked about to strangle the half-demon himself. Inuyasha just stared at him in surprise and suddenly put his head down in shame.

"The Shape-Shifter forest." He said barely above a whisper and if they all would have been human they wouldn't have caught it. Everyone looked at him appalled and he noticed how everyone's necklace except his, Rin's and Sesshomaru's glowed a dangerous bright. That's how he could tell they were extremely pissed and ready to attack.

"What...the fuck...were you...thinking?" Sango said in between deep breaths.

"Like I said we were so caught up that I didn't notice." Inuyasha said picking up his head fully now.

"So you couldn't _smell_ them?? How could you miss it? Its absolutely disgusting!" She said repulsed at the idea of even being near that place.

"Look I didn't call you here to fucking tell me about their damn scents! I called you to help, Now whether you decide to or not is your choice. I know it's a bit dangerous, but we have our true powers." He said holding his necklace and watched as everyone turned temporarily shocked before nodding. " But we cannot tell Kaiko, she will absolutely prohibit it and want to go herself." He said, a serious look on his face.

"That's true. Well we have no choice. Were gonna get her back, even if it means having to break the pact. They violated it in the first place." Kikyo said with a determined look in her eyes. She held out her hand in the center of the group, "So who's ready?" She asked seriously. Inuyasha put his hand on hers first and a spark shocked both but they decided to ignore it and looked toward the others. Rin put hers next...then Miroku...then Sango...Shippo...Kouga...and finally Sesshomaru.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru and they went inside to collect their weapons and ready to get Kagome the hell out of... wherever she was. They were in the conference room by now and Shippo was going over their plan.

"OK so this is the south of the forest and that's where they usually hunt. Their hideout is somewhere in the center and by the notions of it Kagome was caught right around the west part...where the pact isn't valid. Apparently they did have a right to take her but that can be taken care of if we at least mention Kaiko or David's name. They know better than to defile them and I doubt they'll bring Aoto to the matter." Shippo explained with a concerned expression. They were definitely in a pickle.

"If we take the east part and go straight we will run straight into the pack." Miroku said looking over the map Shippo had.

"Well that's what exactly what we are trying to avoid." Sango said with a tone that proved it was so obvious.

"No. If we go straight and act as if we merely go and try to talk they'll back down the guards. If we try to sneak up on them they'll definitely smell us and get hyped up. Therefore if we go with plan one they'll know that it's just business and then we take the chance for Rin to slip in and quickly sniff out Kagome and get out. We'll be out before ya know it." Miroku said with a grin as everybody looked at him in shock.

"And here I thought he was just flesh, bones and perverted." Kouga stated.

"Hey! I resent that." Miroku said in a hurt voice which made everyone sweat drop.

"Alright. Sango you go with Miroku," She groaned as he threw her a mischievious smile. "Rin you go with Shippo. Kouga you take meet up with Sango and Miroku at the east part of the forest." Inuyasha finished as he looked over at Kikyo and Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I'll go meet up with Rin and Shippo. First I need to make sure we're clear." He replied and Inuyasha nodded his head once. Then he froze...that means Kikyo would go with him. Oh shit. He was about to offer for her to go with Kouga before Shippo interrupted him.

"Alrighty then! I guess that means later." He said with a grin and Rin smiled before they took off fast.

"See ya there." Sango said as she ran off in the same direction. Miroku simply nodded his head and went after Sango. Kouga had long gone.

"We should leave now." Kikyo responded calmly. Inuyasha didn't even look at her but shook his head 'yes' and watched as she simply sped right past him. This was going to be...hard. He sighed and left after her catching up with her in an instant. They sped through the trees swerving and ducking at the appropriate times. If they were to pass humans they would simply be a black blur. Inuyasha noticed he was just a few steps ahead of Kikyo and he watched as her face looked calm and she ran with expertise, He on the other hand looked excited and the run made him exhilarated. Kikyo noticed how Inuyasha turned his head to see her but she didn't look back. She could feel the tension in the air and was more than eager to finally arrive. They were getting closer and closer, or so Inuyasha said declaring how it 'fucking stinks'. Kikyo rolled her eyes at him and couldn't help but smile, He hadn't changed a bit.

Rin, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga were already there. Miroku smirked at Inuyasha and when he got closer threw his arm over Inuyasha's shoulders.

"So Inuyasha, how does it feel to have two women at your expense?" Miroku said with a lecherous grin and managed to avoid the punch that Inuyasha swung at him. "Shut the hell up ya damn lech.!" Inuyasha said angrily. Did he always have to think stinkin' dirty? Sesshomaru was the last to arrive and they didn't know whether to give a sigh of relief or twitch in nervousness. Sesshomaru looked at every single one of them and said "Let's go." With that they all nodded and took off into the forest of their enemy.

_'We'll get you Kagome. Just hang in there.' _Inuyasha said as he ran alongside Kikyo at the lead of the group they got closer and closer and soon they all stopped. Before them stood a tall, bulky muscled man. His raven black hair hung below his waist and his eyes, hazel and cold. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Shippo, and Kouga all stared at him with the same cold expression. The dark aura settling around them going unnoticed by both wolf and vampire.

"State your business here leeches." He bit out in a deep, harsh voice. Inuyasha glared at the bad smelling creature and wanted to scowl in disgust.

"We are here to collect our friend. Nothing more." Inuyasha stated coldly.

"Friend you say. Well if your friend was captured it must have been for trespassing. We do have rules here for _your_ kind." He said none to nicely.

"Look wolf shit just give us back Kagome and we might just let you live." Inuyasha stated challengingly.

"Hahahaha!! You want a fight? So be it." The werewolf replied in amusement and right before them transformed. Immediately all 8 of them started to snarl and were ready to kill.

"Enough Aruko!" Another deep voice said from within the trees. All eyes turned towards the voice and though they weren't snarling anymore they still stood on guard. A man with deep green eyes and brown wavy hair stepped out, he seemed to stand about 6'0 and looked menacingly at all of them.

"What is so important that you have came here and started a fight with my pack?!" He shouted angrily. "I should have you killed for such impudence!"

"We take our friend and leave. That's it." Sesshomaru responded coolly.

"Preposterous! You know more than anyone the rules Sesshomaru. With that said you may take your leave for your friend is probably dead as of now." He stated in a cold voice.

"We either do this the easy way or we battle...Aoto." Sesshomaru responded just as cold.

"So be it!" Four more wolves appeared from behind him and he was already crouched, baring his fangs and ready to strike. All eight vampires were ready, yet neither side dared to move. The snarls and hisses continued back and forth before Sango took a deadly step forward and all 6 wolves jumped at them.

* * *

**E.Bliss: So sorry for the slow update...it's been hectic /**

**Alli: Yes, yes it has madam!**

**E.Bliss: You are not from england! your such a fool (laughs)**

**Alli: You know what?? Kiss my...GRITS!!**

**E.Bliss: oOoOoO!! Scary lol**

**Alli: ANYWHO!! please review or else...**

**E.Bliss: What you'll get Mr.Flufflers on them?? hahahaha**

**Alli: Hey hey hey!! SHUT-UP!!...anyways please and thank you.**

**E.Bliss: THANKS AND BYE BYE! :)**


	17. Painful Strikes and New Info

**Disclaimer: Yes me, E.Bliss, does not own Inuyasha.  
**

"Your friends are here." A voice from within the dark announced. In that precise moment panic took over her, making her blood run cold. How could they be so idiotic? Why couldn't they just leave her there to die? Besides she wasn't ready to become what she was born in the first place. Never the less, all the doubts and all the negative thoughts didn't stop her from worrying over her friends and soon to be family. She looked up from her chained position on the wall and stared at the vile voice as best as she could.

"What are you talking about?" She asked hoarsely.

"As you heard. Your leech friends have come for you...Kagome." Kagome glared at what she could now see was a woman. Olive, cold eyes adorned her beautiful yet evil face. Her hair a honey color, waist-length. She wore a red short sleeve ruched neck top and black Capri's with red flats. Her accessories simple, silver necklace and bracelet. The woman was gorgeous but never let the beautiful face of an ugly person fool you.

"So now that you know my name, how about you tell me yours?" Kagome responded regaining her voice.

"Natsume" She responded flatly. Kagome simply stared at her in shock then suspicion.

"I expected for you to simply laugh and refuse to tell me your name." Kagome stated.

"Well you won't be alive for long to need to memorize it anyway. So it couldn't hurt." Natsume responded.

"I see." Kagome knew that there was an seventy-five percent chance that what the woman said was true. So she wasn't about to argue, anyway that was kinda impossible seeing as how she was still in pain from the damn chains on her wrists in which were supporting her body weight.

"Your not very determined are you? That's kind of stupid of you. I suppose I should just end your life right now. So you won't go through the pain that you will experience in two days time. I can smell it in your blood, the effects of _their_ bite." She responded in disgust.

"Do what you will. I don't specifically care." Kagome responded in an empty voice. What was wrong with her? Her head certainly did not feel that way.

"Hn. Your pathetic." Natsume stated as she slowly approach Kagome, "But better for me. This won't take long so don't worry too much." With that the female turned into a honey colored, overgrown wolf and snarled dangerously at Kagome.

* * *

The battle raged on between the two immortal species but none seemed to have tired or lost anybody. Inuyasha dodged a deadly paw and managed to injure the sand colored wolf. This was a waste of time! He needed to get to Kagome. He threw off another 'dog' and watched as they were in opposite sides again. Tension and hate whirling like crazy once more.

"You've trained your partners quite well Sesshomaru. I'll give you that much." Aoto remarked turning human as to speak to Sessomaru.

"Thank You. I agree." Sesshomaru replied smugly while Aoto transformed once again.

Aoto glared at Sesshomaru and barked a command to his comrades in which had them circling the vampires. Inuyasha and the rest were angled at all sides so none of them could be taken by surprise. The wolves suddenly stopped and Aoto barked more. They hunched ready to pounce when they all stopped.

"Enough!" A voice yelled. All 14 sets of eyes looked towards the eastern direction. A man standing at about 6'3 with startling clear blue eyes and short black hair stood in the clearing. Had the vampires not been threatened at the moment they would have bowed their heads in respect. Nodding his head to the side curtly Sesshomaru acknowledged him, "David..." He said.

"What in the seven hells do you think you are all doing??" David questioned irritably. Kaiko arriving at his side shortly afterwards.

"Kagome has been captured and we're here to get her back." Sango stated. Respectfully towards David, maliciously toward the wolves.

"And since when do you get permission granted without consulting myself or Kaiko?" He asked sternly and all eight vampires hesitated.

David then looked over at Aoto and glared two times worse, "We had a pact Aoto!" he declared.

"In this situation your kind has violated it first." Aoto replied, once again in his human form.

"That matters very little since you did not bother to report her to us. You have violated it further more. Lucky is what you are that I don't let them completely wipe out your presence." David stated, fury very evident in his beautiful eyes and the 8 in front of him couldn't help but show excitement at his last sentence.

"It is one of your greatest _wishes_ to wipe me out. You will never accomplish that I assure you." Aoto responded with a confident grin.

"Don't fool yourself, you and I both know that I would come out the victor in this case." David replied warningly.

"And how so? That's the thing with you _creatures_ you always assume you'll win everything." Aoto replied, offended by the thoughts of this..."man".

"Petty arguments will get us no where. Simply give me back my comrade and we will leave _without_ an unnecessary war." David glared at the 8 behind him and all seemed, if not disappointed, ashamed.

"Alright. If you can find her alive, she's yours. If found dead, it was the consequences." Inuyasha growled at the mention of Kagome 'dead' and Aoto simply smirked.

Before long, David had already left along with Kaiko. Both hoping to any deity that she was still alive.

* * *

She thought this was going to be fast? Shows how much you can trust a werewolf. Cuts from being striked with the honey colored paws marred her body. She knew the stupid dog wouldn't go easy on her, if this was 'quick' she couldn't help but think what 'slow' and 'torturing' was like. Kagome shuddered at the thought and watched as the wolf before her curved it's mouth as if to smirk. Ha! Must have thought it was because of her, what a stupid assumption. So far Kagome was showing no sign of pain. She had clearly stated in her mind that she would not wince, scream, and most definitely not cry. That's just how stubborn she was, she grinned at the thought. Obviously angered at the fact that Kagome was grinning, she swiped her paw across Kagome's abdomen leaving behind 4 deep gashes that didn't delay in spilling blood. OK that one hurt! Therefore Kagome couldn't help but to scream.

Satisfied at her reaction Natsume continued to slash at Kagome's small and delicate form the same way she'd done across her stomach. Screams of agony and pain reached her ears and finally she saw the tears fall. Since when had she become this sick, gruesome...animal? Before she was against this, begging the council at many times to please stop it. And now she was the one doing such hideous things. Natsume scanned her memory to see if there was anything to answer her question. She noticed how Kagome began to fall into unconsciousness. Then it hit her. Creatures like the one this bitch was going to become killed the man she loved, her unborn child, and her sister.

Natsume let out a feral growl and turned back to face the stupid leech that wanted to find peace into the darkness. No, she was gonna be conscious and she will feel _everything_! She tranformed into her human form once more and walked lethally over to Kagome. Kagome panicked inside but stubbornly refused to show any fear. Natsume grabbed Kagome by the hair and banged her head against the brick wall she was currently leaning against. Letting out a yelp as her head made contact with hard concrete, she cursed herself for showing weakness. She wanted so bad to pass out but apparently the dog in front of her would have none of that as she slapped her...hard! Across the face that she could already feel the bruise forming.

"You think I'm gonna let you pass out just like that? Well sweetie think again because I'm far from there." Natsume banged Kagome's head once again and this time Kagome could feel the blood trickle down her neck and slowly her vision became blurry, making her droop her eyes.

"Didn't you hear me?! You are not going to pass out! You will feel every--" Kagome tried her best to focus her vision as Natsume stopped mid-sentence, but she could only see two blobs. She the closest one was the wolf...but who was the other one?

"How in the seven hells did you get in here?!" Kagome heard Natsume growl out. She didn't know why but somehow she felt somewhat safe.

"You will die where you stand." So he was a male? Kagome wandered as to what he looked like but now her own blood seemed to go over her eyes, blocking her vision even if she focused. Plus it hurt too much to move. Finally giving up she slowly started to all into the arms of dark bliss, but not before hearing the ear piercing scream of a now dead wolf.

* * *

She could feel herself floating. Or was it flying? Either way she couldn't tell but she felt comfortable. She tried to force her eyes open but they felt heavy and didn't budge, almost demanding her to go back to sleep. Giving up on that and trying to move her body it was then she realized how painful her wounds really were. She grunted and then she heard it again. The soothing, almost fatherly, voice that saved her from earlier.

"Go back to sleep Kagome. Your safe now." It said. Kagome tensed then relaxed and decided to do what was instructed. Before that though she forced her eyes open and caught site of beautiful, startling, blue eyes. The same as hers.

_She was dreaming...right? Here she was in front of her shrine...wait, __her__ shrine? There was a giant tree that she seemed to remember as Goshinboku. How did she know that? Or how did she REMEMBER? So many weird things and yet she felt perfectly at ease and peaceful. She turned around and saw that Kaiko was there. Along with a man that she didn't recognize but knew. She looked over him and the noticed his eyes...the same startling blue as the one who reassured her earlier. They smiled at her once and turned around to walk away. She hadn't noticed but she had smiled back. Her body was responding on it's own and her brain needed answers._

_"Wait! Who are you?" She screamed as she went after them. _

_Kaiko simply turned around with the man and whispered..."One more day. Time to wake up my darling"_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she intended to take in a deep breathe but found that she couldn't since it was extremely painful. Great! What else couldn't she do?

"I see your finally awake Kagome." She looked over from where she heard 'his' voice.

"Wh-who are you?" Her throat was dry and instead of saying it she more so 'croaked' it out.

"My name is David." He told her, smiling warmly while handing her a glass of water. She took it without a second thought and gulped it down greedily. David simply chuckled and Kagome's cheeks turned a light pink. Where had her manners gone?

"Thanks." She whispered shyly, glad to know her voice was back.

"Your welcome. How are you feeling?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Oh, um, well not good at all. Everything hurts like hell. Even breathing is pretty hard." She admitted.

"I bet it is. You almost bled to death." He confessed to her.

"I kept on trying to pass out so, yeah, I was in pretty bad condition I suppose." Kagome replied. Then curiosity got the better of her.

"Um...Who...Who are you?" She asked warily. Then she was confused as he smiled gently at her.

"He, Kagome, Is your father." Kaiko said as she entered the room.

Kagome's eyes went wide in shock as they simply looked at her with apologetic expressions.

"My...My _father_?" She asked in shock.

"That's right Kagome. We are your parents." David answered softly. And then...

Kagome fainted again.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Hi guys! I'm back sorry for late, late update. School was hectic and then my Internet messed up and that was a good week's wait. I'm having a 15 and I've been busy doing preparations and practices for the big day!! :)**

**Alli: Yeah and dragging me all over the place with ya! Jeez who knew someone could be so damn hyperactive all the time!**

**E.Bliss: Ohhh stop that! You know you love me! :D! Anyway! There goes a new chapter and I promise sooner updates k? Well ya know the drift ;) The little purple button calls out to youuu.**

**Alli: What she means is review otherwise she'll make you wait again!**

**E.Bliss: --' I didn't mean it like that! That's rude! but yea please review aaaand...**

**Both: UNTIL NEXT TIME! BYE!**


	18. A new couple perhaps?

**Alli: E.Bliss is temporarily gone for the week n she just wanted me 2 tell u all that she was sorry for the wait! Also this chapter...things get a tad-bit hot. Ok then! you've been warned :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha. n neither does E.Bliss!**

She wasn't at all sure of what had happened. Perhaps it was intuition, or a sign that she had maybe, just maybe, actually gone crazy. Either way she really didn't want to believe it. 15 years she had grown up thinking that other worldly creatures truly didn't exist. Sure, she had known about Demons and species like those but who would've thought that creatures like _her_ actually existed? It was only until it actually happened and that she had stopped aging that it got to her, slowly, positively. The proof was here, in fact she was the proof. It disgusted her deep down but she just couldn't find it in herself to stop being who she truly was...is. All her life until "the incident" she was kind, sweet, caring. Her parents had taught her very well and, though it pains her to think about them, she thanks them every single day of her now immortal life. Even though she was taught such things, the thought of how that's how she once _was_ couldn't stop from passing through her head. Being what she was she couldn't help but develop negative feelings and thoughts alike. On the outside she was almost like an angel, truly fooling everyone around her but on the inside she was just as cold-hearted as what she now represented. If her friends and what she considered her family knew of her thoughts and feelings they would be outstandingly shocked...and that's exactly what she hated about herself. Don't get her wrong, she was pretty much still the same person but the coldness and killing was her...instinct. It just came natural to her now. She hated this also.

She gave a deep sigh. This is what being alone would do to her. She could sit anywhere for hours and think of how horrible she had become but for some reason she would never cry, unless she thought about her parents. Most of the time she would simply just sit there and think about it then give out a deep sigh like she had done. _'I guess I'm too cheery for my own good.'_ she gave a slight smile at the thought, _'But it doesn't even matter anymore. I don't regret what has happened. If it hadn't then I wouldn't have met all my friends and family now...No, I don't regret it' _She looked out in front of her, watching as the light pink, purple and orange colors of sunrise barely visible at the edge of the horizon. She sighed again and jumped down from the tree in which she was in. The sun didn't hurt her, it was simply like a tickle among her skin in fact, but she couldn't help but feel over exposed during the day. Like everyone could see right through her, to the monster she truly was. No! She was still a person! She didn't treat people badly and she still believed she was exactly the same no matter what she may be. She was now on the darker side of town where the sun didn't even begin to take notice, her footsteps hardly making any sound with her orange and black Canvas Skimmers. She didn't know why but she had taking a favorite to flats. They were definitely so much better than the heels that made her feet hurt back in the "properly dressed" days. No matter what she preferred the jeans, Capri's, and shorts of this time than the big puffy dresses then.

"Rin." She stopped at the sound of her name.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over. Are you okay?" She recognized Shippo's voice and she hadn't realized she stiffened until she relaxed. Turning around to greet him she put a smile on her face like always.

"I'm fine Shippo. I just needed to be alone for a while. How long have you been searching?" Rin asked him kindly and he smiled in return.

"Well not that long actually but I just came to tell you that Kagome is awake. Kaiko and David are speaking to her right now." He responded warily. He tried to tell Sesshomaru to reason with them and ask kindly that maybe they should wait on talking to her but, as always, he went unheard.

Rin had a smile on her face as she recognized Shippo's disapproval. "Don't worry Shippo. I'm sure they know what they're doing."

Shippo's eyes looked at Rin warmly as she tried to ease his discomfort. _'Good Ol' Rin. She's always trying to make someone feel better. The light to your dark tunnel' _he thought, _'Maybe that's why I love her so much...' _

"Shippo?" Rin asked as she noticed the far away look in his eyes as he continued to stare at her. He snapped.

"Huh?...Oh. Sorry. Kind of floated off there." He said smiling sheepishly and held a hand to the back of his neck. Rin giggled at his embarrassment.

"'S okay. Besides your just too cute when your embarrassed." She said grabbing his cheek as he blushed a few shades of red.

"Ahh! Rin! Stop that." He demanded lightly smacking Rin's hand away as she continued to giggle and he couldn't help but let out a laugh himself. Her happiness was very contagious. It was in that moment that he realized he would do anything to never see her laughs, smiles, or happiness fade away.

_Flashback_

_"You should tell her how you feel..." Miroku said as he sat next to Shippo and saw that he was staring at Rin while she continued to pick flowers with a smile._

_"I...She...I can't" Shippo put his head down in shame at his cowardliness._

_"Why? What's stopping ya?" Miroku asked giving Shippo a confused look._

_"She's just too pure. She deserves so much better than this life...than me." Shippo responded, pain lacing his voice. In that moment Rin spotted them and waved at Shippo happily._

_"Can't you see? You are her happiness" Miroku stated as he got up and walked away leaving a bewildered Shippo behind._

_End Flashback_

Rin was still laughing and he understood very well as he looked at her. He cared about her...so much. He would do anything just to see her smile and laugh every single day. Nothing could brighten up his day more than she could. She was his sky, stars, sun...life. Nothing mattered without her. Shippo walked closer to her and she didn't seem to notice yet.

_Flashback_

_"...Shippo...?" Rin asked hesitantly._

_"Yes Rin?_"_ He responded._

_"Why do you think...that we exist...?" Turning to look at him she saw his shocked expression._

_"Rin...uh...I don't really know" He replied wondering what she was thinking._

_"I should have died a long time ago. Yet I'm still here breathing...alive." She said looking away from him. She let out a small gasp as she felt Shippo wrap his arms around her waist._

_"Never say that! Your here for a reason and whatever reason that is it doesn't matter!" He stated firmly, "Don't ever think of such things!"_

_Rin smiled, feeling her heart warm inside her chest as best it could and leaned into him. "Thank you Shippo."_

_"Life would be meaningless without you Rin. I would gladly die for you." Shippo told her inhaling her scent, caramel._

_"No! I would never want you to do something so foolish! Do you understand me Shippo?!" Spinning around swiftly and grabbing his face in between her hands she gazed into his eyes. He simply hugged her against him tightly and she hugged him back with the same amount of intensity._

_"Nothing is more important to me than you." She whispered in his ear._

_End Flashback_

He cupped her cheek in his hand and watched as her laughs died away slowly, confusion then understanding shining in her eyes as he looked into them. She placed her hand over his on her face and closed her eyes, memorizing his gentle touch. He ran his thumb over the smooth, flawless skin and then settled his other hand on her hip. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into his. She could see the warm, loving look in them and she felt herself soar. She leaned more into his hand and smiled warmly. Shippo leaned in. Closer and closer. He stopped, hovering just inches above her lips that Rin could already feel them and then he whispered...

"Nothing is more important to me...than you."

Her eyes widened in shock then she smiled in recognition of her past words, closing her eyes. His lips closed the small distance and her tears fell. She was more happier than she had ever been in her entire life. She knew the feelings they held for each other went past friendship but actually _hearing_ it made all the difference. It felt wonderful hearing those words from the lips that were against hers at that precise moment. They fell into a blissful rhythm. He nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted it immediately. She explored his every corner, everything about him driving her to the point of insanity and she felt that if she were to die at that precise moment, she would die a happy death. His hands went around her waist bringing her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, both feeling that they couldn't seem to get as close together as they wanted.

His whole being felt numb. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. She tasted better than she smelled and he couldn't seem to get enough of it. He backed her up into the old building that they were currently beside and he moved his head to the other side discovering a whole new excitement. He lifted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Still kissing her he realized just how long they could hold their breaths and he was grateful. Everything. Just all of it. Still didn't seem enough. They broke apart panting a little and he proceeded to kiss her jaw, neck, shoulder. Anywhere within his reach he was not going to pass up. Her tiny whimpers lit a new fire in him that nearly wanted him to take her then and there. At what point did he start to feel so hot...knowing that it wasn't because of the heat either? When did it get so...intense? He wasn't complaining and wasn't going to start either. His hand went under her shirt and momentarily passed over her breast and she gasped. She grabbed onto his shoulders harder and wrapped around him tighter. He seemed to like her response. He passed his hand over it again and this time gave it a gentle squeeze and she pressed herself into his hand, wanting more. Placing kisses on her neck again he stopped and started to suck the tender skin knowing she would probably have a red mark tomorrow. He went under her bra this time and ran his thumb over the nipple feeling it harden immediately and she let out a small moan.

She was dying! He was torturing her in ways that set her afire that she didn't think were possible. She felt how much he wanted her by the bulge in his pants and she realized how far they were going. She loved what he was doing to her. She never felt like this before and she knew that he would be the only one to ever experience her like this. Still, was it the right time? Was she ready? Surely they loved each other, that much was clear. Was it right doing this while Kagome most likely needed them? Kagome would probably be happy for them...so why did she feel guilty? Shippo must have noticed her mood because before she knew it her clothes were straight and she was standing on the ground once again. She looked up confused and met his equally confused expression. He looked at her in worry.

"Rin are you okay? I'll stop if you want. We didn't have to do all this." When she had suddenly just stopped he became worried. How could he be so stupid and not consider that maybe this isn't what she wanted.

"No, no. I'm fine Shippo don't worry." She reassured him.

"I'm so stupid! Why couldn't I stop and think...Maybe that's not what you wanted! Jesus! I'm so sorry Rin. I won't do that again un--" Rin shushed him by pressing her lips to his.

"It's perfectly fine. I wanted it. Trust me I do but I prefer to maybe ya know...wait. Until this whole deal with Kagome and the others is over at least." She told him after she pulled away.

"Of course you know I'll wait. Besides these weren't the best accomodations." He said laughing lightly as they both looked around.

Rin caught a glance of something shining at the corner of her eye. They had spent a while doing..._ahem_...things, that she hadn't realized the sun was beginning to come out above the tall buildings. She turned around to look at Shippo only to see that he was gone. She looked around clueless until she heard him above her.

"Come on babe! I'll race ya!" He said from on top of the building's roof, a big smile on his face. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and she laughed.

"Your on!" And with that the new couple took off faster than anything into the opposite direction of the rising sun...

Not noticing the pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

Sango was on her way to Kagome's room hearing the news that she was now awake. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Seemed like she had it pretty hard the past week or so. Sango was in deep thought that she failed to hear the person behind her.

_RUB RUB_

SLAP!!

"I swear you are so _annoying_!!" Sango hissed through clenched teeth.

"My dearest Sango you wound me deeply." Miroku replied feigning innocence as he rubbed his abused cheek.

"Awww I'm sorry. Do you want me to rub your face for you?" Sarcasm dripping off of every word she said.

"Oh I think someplace else would do just fine." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

CLANK, BANG, CLASH!!

"Stupid, perverted vampires! Never fucking learn a damn..." Sango's voice faded as she stalked down the hallway leaving a very unconscious Miroku behind.

* * *

"Ha-ha!! Beat you!" Rin said while doing a small victory dance. Shippo simply pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't gotta shove it in. Besides I let you win." Shippo said with a smirk.

"Pffft! Whatever I won through and through!" She said smugly.

"Oh really? Well Rin I think it's time to teach you a lesson." He said grabbing her around the waist and pushing her against him.

"Ohh I'm petrified." She said with fake fear and he could practically see the smile behind it. _"Gah! I love her so much' _he thought.

He was about to lean in and kiss her when they heard a shrilling scream that had both vampires speeding into their home and gasping at the sight before them.

* * *

**Alli: Sooo...wat ya think? For those of u who are curious, No I didn't write this chapter! E.bliss simply asked me to post it since she wasnt gonna be anywhere near a computer so yea!...Also I just wanted to point out somethin, I understand that shes been updatin a lil slow but, (not 2 be rude at all ppl :) this is partially ur fault. She feels that this story is going under because there aren't enuf reviews so it makes her think its stupid. So shes considerin pullin the plug n takin it off, now personally I DO NOT like that idea n if some of u agree please, _please_ at least voice it in a review so u can get it through her thick head that, that is completely unnecessary! Well like I said NOT 2 BE RUDE but yea. Anywho please _review _n tell her wat u think. :) bye bye  
**


	19. Times up

**Disclaimer: Alli dont own Inuyasha n neitha does E.Bliss yo!**

* * *

_Kagome's P.O.V_

I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure this was a misunderstanding. The shock was too much...maybe that's why I'd fainted. Or maybe because my mind wanted to escape the reality of things. That I was never here, that I had never met any...vampires — the word made me flinch —, that I was one hundred percent human, that I was never attacked by a revengeful, sick werewolf, that I would wake up in the morning and find Mom, Dad, and Souta all in the dining room like usual. Suddenly I was very confused, somehow my body didn't seem to like that idea and my heart wrenched in refusal. What was wrong with me? Didn't I want to see my family?

It was then that shock and surprise took over me. My family! They must be worried sick! How long had I been gone? A week...two? How could I be so _careless_?! Surely they would have all government reinforcements looking for me. I could picture Mom's face, horrified, black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Dad, running his hand through his short hair, wrinkles in his forehead forging themselves deeper as he constantly creased it in thought. Souta with red, puffy eyes in which he had cried over my disappearance. That was the last straw! I _had_ to get out of here.

Concentrating on my hearing, I noticed that I was definitely alone in the room. Slowly I opened one eye. Then the next. It was night time, that much I could tell. _'So?' _I thought, my family meant more to me than anything and I was going to get out of here! I turned my head to the side and I noticed the little nightstand beside me with a glass of water half full and a small, white porcelain lamp. I turned my head back up towards the ceiling and, taking a deep breath, I propped myself up on my elbows. I hissed. My wounds were still painful. Not as bad as they were yesterday, they seemed to be healing pretty quick. This made me a little upset. Must everything remind me of what I was turning into? Still I wasn't going to stop here. It didn't matter if I was dying, so long as I knew that my family was okay and I would see them one last time.

Placing my hands firmly on the mattress, feeling the soft sheets but trying to ignore the overwhelming feeling to suddenly go back to sleep, I lifted myself into a sitting position. Biting my lower lip to keep from screaming, I rested my head against the headboard as I successfully but painfully got myself on my behind. I let out a sigh and looked down at my stomach. I couldn't see a thing but I felt the bandages wrapped around my torso and my left leg. Was I wounded there too? _'Obviously' _I heard my conscious say in my head and I scowled. I concentrated once again on the task at hands and that's when I actually looked around the room. The walls were all a green, almost like a kiwi's color. There seemed to be a large sized vanity mirror by the mahogany colored drawers and a small wooden desk on the opposite wall. The carpet was a sky blue color and I could see there was a small restroom across from me. 'Simple yet cute' I phrased it. I looked around a little more trying to locate my exact target...Ah-ha! Finally I spotted the door and I wondered how I'd missed the dark brown space of wood.

This was it. I would leave here and hope to try and forget; simply put it off as a dream. I placed my palms on the mattress again getting ready to hoist myself up and off. I swung my legs over the side and felt as my left leg screamed with protest, I ignored it. Putting both feet on the ground a tried standing up...bad idea. I immediately lost balance and I would have fell straight on my face had I not grabbed the long end of the foot board on the bed. I didn't fall but lord did it hurt to use my strength and muscles in my legs and stomach! I grunted, biting my lip again, as I pulled myself up and half leaned/half stood against the foot board. I took a few breaths then put all my weight on both legs and started toward the door, limping. I turned the door knob, relieved to find it unlocked, and peaked out into the hallway. There was no one there, in fact it looked empty. Abandoned. Never the less now was not the time to waste, checking again I stepped out and gently closed the door behind me.

I tryed limping lightly as I sneaked to the end of this hallway and the beginning to the other...three?! _'Great!'_ I thought sarcastically. Now what? I looked to my right and it looked abandoned and dark as well. I turned to my left and that one seemed to glow, as if there was a light to clear the way. Lastly I looked ahead and somehow that one seemed to call out more to me so I limped forward. Leaning on the wall for some support, I kept going and I had been right. The staircase was a few paces in front of me when suddenly I froze.

"Hey! Where do you think your going Kagome?" I was as stiff as a plank. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, I had even held my breath in shock. I swallowed hard deciding whether to turn around and face Inuyasha or simply tolerate the pain and make a run for it.

"I asked you a question. Where are you going?" I could hear him getting closer. I turned around slowly and looked into his golden eyes, fury shone in them and they shined brightly, almost like lava. I laughed nervously as he kept approaching me. _'Think, Kagome, think!'_ but I couldn't even move. All I could do was stand there and watch him get closer. _'Run!!' _my mind screamed at me and I didn't think twice. Ignoring his protests I ran, feeling the pain shoot up my leg I didn't even care anymore. All I knew was that the next floor was getting closer and luckily it was the exit floor. I saw the door before I even got to it and then I felt his arms around my waist tugging me back ferociously as if I were simply a rag doll; taking me further away from my precious exit way. He tightened his grip when I continued to squirm and kick, missing his body every time.

"Let me go!! I have to leave this place! Can't you see? I need to see my family!" I screamed at him and tried to jab my elbow into his stomach but he saw my move coming and evaded it. I huffed in frusteration and did my best impression of a growl. I squirmed again, flailing my arms wildly and this time I hit him on his jaw. Letting out one agitated grunt he pinned me to the floor and I screeched as my wounds throbbed with pain. I watched his ears twitch and fall slightly flat on his head at my scream but I didn't care I was beyond mad or angry. Furious. Why wouldn't he just let me go? It's not like I was running away...well maybe just a little but come on! He could easily track me down and come get me again. I didn't see the problem!

"Inuyasha! Get off now! I need to leave. I want to see them! They're probably so worried...please." In the end I couldn't help it. I felt the tears pricking at the back of my eyes and suddenly I was desperate. I looked up at him and I could see the hesitation in his eyes. "Please..." I whispered and he sighed loudly. His eyes were closed now and I could tell he was having an inner battle with himself. This made me relax. Perhaps there was still hope that he would let me leave. He felt me relax and reopened his eyes. My hope faded away. He had that determined and firm look in the golden irises now. I knew that look, his mind was set. I wasn't going anywhere. This made me angrier and I started to squirm again.

"Ugh!! Let me go!! Why can't you understand?! You insensitive bastard! I demand you to release me!" I thrashed about but it was all in vain. He didn't even budge. I tried pushing his chest put he held my wrists above my head. I kept trying though and pretty soon my energy started to drain. He was just way too strong and I was becoming tired since my wounds were now throbbing in pain. I watched him watch me as I calmed down. When I was finally still he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Are you done now?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Fuck you!" I hissed. That made him chuckle and me more angry.

"Anytime, anywhere." I huffed in frustration again and this time he **did** smirk.

"I don't see anything pleasing!" I said through clenched teeth.

"You didn't have to do all that Kagome. Your in pain and you need to rest." He replied ignoring my anger.

"Oh yeeeah! I can tell you truly care about my pain. I mean pinning me against the ground with your body weight is the best possible way to take care of this sort of thing!" I responded. Sarcasm dripping off every word. It seemed to work though he got up from the floor and helped me up too. He still kept a good grip on my arm though and then we both sighed. He was acting as if I was going off and committing murder or suicide it was completely unnecessary! I felt his grip loosen as he didn't see me struggle and I saw my chance. Now or never. I tore myself out of his grip harshly that it made a whole new wave of pain run through me and I ran once again. I reached the door this time and I had it open until he snatched me up again, this time throwing me over his shoulder as he closed the door. I was beating against his back. Kicking my legs until he got fed up and just pinned them to his chest. He was making it worse. The pain in my stomach was unbearable now and I wondered how the wounds hadn't reopened yet.

I was about to start screaming again when this horrible pain in my chest made me grunt loudly. I felt Inuyasha stiffen under me and I could see the way his ear twitched towards me. The pain got sharper and sharper, as if someone were stabbing me in the heart. I let out a screech and he put me down immediately, though I didn't know if it was because he was worried or because I hurt his delicate appendages. I grabbed at my chest the moment he sat me down and that seemed to have calmed it down a bit. I looked at him and worry was the brightest emotion on his face. He looked at me expecting and answer and I tried to reassure him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It was just a li--UNH!!" It came back twice as hard and I squeezed my eyes shut this time grinding my teeth together. Inuyasha's worry turned into deep concern and he held my cheek in his hand.

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright?" He asked. He didn't wait for me to answer when he scooped me up and carried me to the long couch in what I assumed was the living room. Had I not been in so much pain I would have taken a look around. The pain had paused enough for me to open my eyes and I looked behind me. There were no signs that I had been close to the exit. Almost as if he'd carried me all the way across the house. Probably did. It came back and this time worst than the others. I realized it was starting to spread and soon they felt like a thousand butcher knives being embedded into my body. It was absolutely excruciating. I wailed in pain and soon I heard Inuyasha's voice again.

"David! David!" He seemed to be yelling around desperately. David arrived in a matter of seconds and I heard his voice too.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? What in the worlds are you--How did she get in here?! She should be resting in her room!" David went from concerned to angry. He got closer to me and then I felt his hand on my forehead.

"Jesus, she's burning up! Go get Kaiko and Kikyo! I want them here now!" He ordered and soon enough I only heard two sets of breathing. Mine and His.

Wha-What's happening to me?" I asked weekly the stabbing was starting to increase and I felt the tears coming out of my eyes soon enough.

"Kagome listen to me. What do you feel? Are you cold in any sort? Do you feel like your burning or like someones stabbing you?" He asked in a stressful voice. He seemed tense like he didn't want to hear my response.

"I...I feel like...ahhh!..." I couldn't speak. It hurt too much. What was going on?

"David!" I heard a female voice and I recognized it as Kikyo's.

"Oh Kikyo! Thank heavens your here." David said to her seeming to let out a sigh of relief but still the tension was there.

"What's happening?" Kikyo asked, concern lacing her voice too.

"I don't know. Inuyasha said she just started to scream." He explained as he tried to dry the tears and sweat from my face.

"Kikyo, David! I'm here. What's wrong with her?" Kaiko said leaning over me as well.

"Inuyasha simply said she started to scream and clutch her chest."

"Kikyo get me some cool water please we need to cleanse her face." Kaiko asked nicely. Kikyo was in and out in seconds and I heard as Kaiko thanked her. Then the cool water was on my face but it didn't help wherever she ran the small towel over my face it seemed to be stabbing me in that spot. I grabbed her hand and pushed it away lightly. It was too much and I was close to just bashing my head into a wall. I had barely heard Sango enter the room but she was in here and she seemed just as worried as everybody. How could nobody know what was going on?! Inuyasha was back because he tried holding my hand and when I pulled away David explained to him that he shouldn't touch me because it made it worse. The stabbing was all over my body now and I was moaning in pain when all of a sudden I felt the pain almost burst through my chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

I screamed. I couldn't stand it! Why was it hurting so much?! What did I do to deserve this? Two more people were in the room but I couldn't tell who they were, the pain was too consuming that I couldn't even _think_ anymore. It was getting worse now, deeper. I withered in pain. Why wasn't anybody helping me?

"Please! Please, please, _please!_ Stop! I can't take it anymore! Stop the stabbing!!"

David had seemed to stop breathing and I could feel his hand tense in mine. What did that mean? I felt like my body was now in tiny little pieces but yet every little piece was still very vivid and I could feel every single stab of a sharp blade.

"STOP!! Please! Oh Lord please just STOP!!"

Everyone was shocked and some even looked at me in pity. I looked at David, a pleading look in my eyes. "Please...please make it go away...Daddy MAKE IT GO AWAY!!" I hadn't realized what I'd said but everyone else did and David was still shocked and confusion shined brightly in his eyed. Kaiko had tears streaming down her face along with Sango. Rin was curled up against Shippo while he rubbed her back as her tears streamed down her face and he had a solemn expression. So that's who the two other people were. Inuyasha looked heart broken and angry at the same time. I knew how he felt, he was angry because he didn't know how to save me, how to stop this excruciating pain. Kikyo's face looked just as bad as the others, torn, solemn, and tearful. Finally I saw David's eyes widen and he turned around towards Kaiko and the others, his expression frightening me.

"What time is it?" Finally he spoke. Kaiko looked at him weird and Sango raised her eyebrow but responded none the less.

"It is now 12:03 p.m...Why?" Sango was now curious as David turned paler than he already was.

"What's the date then?" He swallowed...hard.

"Well yesterday was the nineteenth...so today is the twentieth...why?" Shippo said speaking up. David's eyes went hard and his expression saddened even more. Inuyasha understood and his eyes widened in shock. Kikyo was utterly shocked and finally she understood too, she whispered but they heard her clearly and everyone went stiff...I understood too...Today was...

"Today...today is Kagome's...birthday."

* * *

**Alli: Yo! Juz wanted 2 let ya'll noe that E.Bliss isnt back yet so she asked me 2 post dis 1 up 2. Also wanted 2 say big thanks 2 those who supported her in continuin the story! She really appreciates it! Even though shes pissed at me for demandin ya'll such things but whatever :) anywho DID NOT write this E.BLISS did. Im just the 1 that posts :p...ok ppl well u kno the drill..._REVIEW _please and good day :)  
**


	20. A Mother's Love

**Disclaimer: E.Bliss (plus) Inuyasha (equals) No ownership :(**

* * *

It had been six days since her little Kagome had disappeared. Well she wasn't really _little_ but what mother wouldn't call her child baby names when in despair like that? Mizuki let out another troubled sigh. She had looked everywhere, posted fliers everywhere, put her daughter in the 'LOST' section of the newspaper and yet nothing. If it weren't for her daughter's birth certificate and the fact that today was indeed her birthday, it would have been as if she never existed. This brought about a new wave of tears. It seemed that this was all she'd been doing lately...crying. She felt so helpless _and_ hopeless. Her mind spun when she thought of the possibilities her daughter could be in at this moment but she always managed to calm down since there had been no report from the police that her daughter was dead or abused. Then she would think that maybe Kagome left on her own...but why? Mizuki never remembered Kagome being sad or depressed for any reason at all. Unless, of course, Kagome was good at hiding her distraught behind the cheerful smiles and laughter. No, Kagome was happy being here with the family. So then...what was the reason? Mizuki pondered on this almost every second for the past six days. Today should have been a happy one. Instead of "Have you seen Kagome?" on the fliers it could have been "Happy Birthday Kagome!" on a banner in their living room.

It didn't help any that her husband was as depressed and worried as she was. Or that Souta was always moping around the house and she would constantly find him standing or sitting in front of Kagome's bedroom door. But what could she expect? She was just as bad. Smiling through tears at some of the funny pictures of Kagome when she was smaller or crying herself to sleep when she would call and check if they had found or had any lead of Kagome's whereabouts but would always hear the apologetic "I'm sorry". Slowly she was starting to believe the fact that maybe Kagome _was not_ coming back. She was distraught and a sense of foreboding seemed to be present almost all the time come the past two days. She couldn't explain it but she felt that same feeling she did when it was Kagome's fifth birthday.

_Flashback_

_"Mama!" A five year old Kagome yelled out to Mizuki. Mizuki turned around just in time to catch the running girl in her arms._

_"Oh!" Mizuki laughed as she held Kagome on her hip._

_"Mama! Mama! Guess what?" Kagome exclaimed excitedly to her mother._

_"What is it baby?" Mizuki responded smiling at the adorable face in front of her._

_"Today is my birfday!! I turn...five!! wight? Yes mama! I turn five!!" She announced proudly while holding up four of her tiny fingers. Mizuki laughed and kissed her daughter lovingly on her forehead._

_"Yes dear. You sure are turning five. My, my your turning into my big girl now huh?"_

_"Yeah! and then, and then your gunna teash me how to drive? Yes mama?" Kagome asked with hope shining in her eyes._

_"Now, now sweetie. Your just gonna have to wait 'till your sixteen for that one." Mizuki responded giggling at her daughter's disappointment. "Now why don't we go and help daddy with the decorations for your party?" Mizuki giggled once more as Kagome's face lit with excitement again._

_"Okay!!" Kagome squealed clapping her hands and climbing down from her mother's hip. Mizuki smiled as she saw her daughter run off screaming for her Father._

_2 hours later_

_"Okay Kagome now make a wish sweetie." Mizuki whispered in Kagome's ear as Kagome stood on a chair in front of her cake. Kagome closed her eyes and Mizuki smiled while Taru was video recording everything. In that minute Mizuki looked at the giant tree in their yard and thought she saw a figure. She had sensed that someone was watching them but passed it off as nothing. She came back to the present when she heard clapping and Kagome tugging on her shirt._

_"Mama, mama! Did you see?" Kagome asked as her mother turned to look at her and then smile._

_"You did wonderful sweetheart." She responded as she watched Kagome hug her and then run to Taru as he parted the cake to serve the eight hyper children that were present. Mizuki turned back to the tree and saw nothing, 'Must be my imagination. I'm getting too paranoid.' she thought._

_"Mama!! Hurry! Cake is guud for you!" Kagome yelled waving a icing covered hand as Taru was laughing and carrying his daughter with the sweet white topping all over his face. Mizuki laughed and walked over to "save" her husband from the "wrath" of hyper five and six year olds._

_Later that night_

_"Taru, where is Kagome?" Mizuki asked after cleaning up the dishes._

_"Oh, she went outside to say goodbye to Hichiro." He responded with soap on his face._

_Mizuki giggled. "Ok" she said and went outside to get Kagome. She looked out her door and her smile faded as she noticed that Kagome was nowhere near the door or entrance of their home. _

_"Kagome?" She asked as she stepped out into the night. No response. She started to worry and went to look down her driveway, still no Kagome. "Kagome??" She called louder. Stopping to hear a response, she received none. About to yell her daughter's name louder she heard a tiny voice on the side of her house where...the tree was. Mizuki ran towards the sound but felt relief wash upon her like a wave. There was Kagome standing in front of the tree and looking up at it while...talking to it? Well she was five afterall so no need to worry at this time._

_"Kagome? Honey I've been looking for you. Why did you come here?" Upon hearing her name, Kagome turned and smiled widely at her mother as she got closer. She allowed Mizuki to pick her up and hug her, she hugged back and then captured her attention._

_"Mama look! Look what the pweety lady gave me!! She told me to never take it off becauws it's apawt of who I am! " Kagom showed her mother the green/blue necklace on her neck. Mizuki held the pendant in her fingers gently and examined it, it was indeed beautiful. 'Apart of who she is? What's that supposed to mean? and who is this lady that Kagome speaks of?' Mizuki thought. She looked at Kagome and asked where the "lady" was and watched as Kagome smiled._

_"The pweety lady! She was up there! We were tawkin and..." Kagome trailed off as she saw that the lady was no longer there. Mizuki noticed the confusion and dissapointment on her daughter's face. She looked up also but saw no one._

_"Okay dear it's time to go inside. I think this is enough for today. Besides you have presents to open." At this Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek quickly and ran into the house screaming 'PRESENTS!! yay!!'. Mizuki followed soon after but not after taking one more glance and seeing the beautiful pair of green eyes of another person._

_End Flashback_

At that moment she simply thought it was some kind of mind trick. The 'green pair of eyes' could have easily been the leaves in a darker, shadowed part of the tree. Once again Mizuki sighed. Too many pieces of a seemingly difficult puzzle at once was not what she wanted at this moment. She got up from her dining room table and traveled to her balcony. It was such a beautiful night, almost as if the sky was telling her that each star was there for however many wishes she wanted to make. She was sure it was well past midnight and as such Taru, along with Sota, were fast asleep. Looking at once more to the bright stars, as if they were going to solve everything, she decided to give in and maybe get some actual sleep for tonight...err...morning. Turning to walk back into her home, the sliding door suddenly closed shut, denying her any type of entrance. She ran up to it and tried opening, her actions all in vain as the door would not even budge. "What's going on?" She asked out loud knowing very well nobody was there. Could the wind have closed it? Great. Now she was locked out here until late morning. Sighing she gave up, perhaps she would try banging on it a little later. Wrapping herself tighter in her robe she walked back to the rail of the balcony and allowed her mind to drift away.

"Lovely night so far, no Mizuki?" Mizuki snapped her attention and head towards the sound of a female voice. Her eyes widening at the beauty of the woman who sat before her on the rail, a goddess with a kind, gorgeous smile and...bright green eyes? She looked closer, no, these eyes had specks of blue in them. Or perhaps was it because the green eyes were so far up into the tree that she couldn't see the other lovely color in them? Backing up slightly, Mizuki looked at her with a cautious expression.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She asked never letting down her guard. The woman smiled at her warmly once more before responding.

"I know quite a lot about you Mizuki. Almost everything from your college attendance until now, not to make you unsettled or anything. It was merely an important thing that I learn about you. As for who I am, my name is Kaiko." Kaiko responded nodding curtly and coming to a stand.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are. If what you say is true then I, with all respect, ask you to stop your learning on my life. I don't take it too well when I know that strangers are keeping tabs on my every move." Mizuki stated. Who was this person? Why did she come here?

"Completely understandable. I can assure you that I will no longer intervene in your life or look up searches about it either." Kaiko nodded in understanding. After all she knew how humans felt awkward and paranoid knowing someone was 'stalking' them. Mizuki nodded firmly as she turned around to head for her door when, once again, Kaiko spoke up.

"However I did not come here to tell you of my searching." Mizuki turned to look at her again, this time in curiousity.

"Then...why?" She asked.

"I know this is going to be hard but I need you to take this in calmly and not have a frenzy on me. Can you agree to that?" Kaiko asked returning Mizuki's expression.

"Alright. I promise." She didn't know why she had accepted a stranger's proposal. Something inside her just told her that she might want to hear this.

"As you know my name is Kaiko. I repeat this to you because I have an important matter to discuss with you over something very important in your life. Something that I also play a role in." she continued on after seeing Mizuki nod, "I play a role in that important stage because...I am the woman who left a baby girl on your door step fifteen years ago." Everything froze. Mizuki stared ahead of her, wide-eyed, in utter shock at the woman before her. This...this is Kagome's _real_ mother? But...but...how? And why? After fifteen years nobody ever came and claimed or recognized the tiny infant as theirs. So why now? Did this...Kaiko woman have to do with Kagome's disappearance? Anger, pain, and worry took over Mizuki's emotions. It was all just too much to bear, too many pieces to a difficult puzzle.

"Is this some type of sick joke? Are you _trying_ to be funny?" She couldn't believe it. Was this woman insane? Then something dawned on Mizuki. Was she the one who perhaps took Kagome? At this conclusion Mizuki glared at the woman in loathing.

"I assure you this is no joke. I left my baby gi--"

"You have absolutely no right to call Kagome _yours_!! You didn't raise or care for her! If anything _I_ am the one who is entitled to that title!" Kaiko was shocked at the disruption and then slightly frowned, well this sure was the woman that raised Kagome. They both had a knack for interrupting her while angry. Mizuki was beyond furious now, how dare this lady come after fifteen years and suddenly declare herself Kagome's mother.

"Also, if it is you who had the atrocity to take my daughter away I demand you to bring her home immediately!!" Mizuki seemed to notice Kaiko's expression of frustration but that didn't faze her.

"I understand how you feel. However I would like to ask for some of your respect. I had very strong, desperate reasons for leaving my only child behind, with humans no less." It was Mizuki's turn to look confused and shocked. What did she mean _humans_? This woman _was_ human...right?

"I'm not understanding...Humans? You speak as if you were anything but." Mizuki became wary of how Kaiko seemed to have a mysterious smile on her flawless face.

"On the contrary dear Mizuki, you seem to understand perfectly well. For you are correct, I am not what you would call...human." Kaiko watched, in what seemed to be satisfaction, as Mizuki's face contort into complete confusion and disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"There are mythical creatures all around you. Monsters and legends you never thought to be true. I am one apart of a 'fictional' group that you thought were simply made up by someones twisted mind. That particular group that go by...vampires." Kaiko allowed Mizuki to get a good view of her sharp fangs.

Paralyzing shock struck Mizuki. Then all she saw was black.

* * *

She supposed it was a 'Higurashi' thing. That when they received information too strong or unbelievable for them to process right away, they would simply faint. Kaiko gave out a long, frustrated sigh. Perhaps she had gone a little too far, she merely wanted to speak and tell her the truth not have the woman collapse in disbelief. _'Well what did you expect?'_ her conscious told her in an obvious voice. Certainly not this but she supposed the small voice was right, after all Mizuki was only human. Letting loose another sigh she went and picked the woman up. Kaiko still had so much to tell her and she didn't want to leave her here with a confused and puzzled head. So she did the only thing that came to mind, took Mizuki with her. She knew that it probably wouldn't help her anymore than it already had but she wasn't thinking about that right now. She jumped off of the balcony and, running and looking nothing more than a blur, headed towards her home.

The final stage had finally come for Kagome. Her screams and cries had become too much for Kaiko and the others that they no longer could stand it. It was always awful to see the transformations but knowing that it was her daughter going through it this time added more to the grief. It had only been a few hours since Kagome was becoming her true self, painful hours that would last for three days. Kaiko was somewhat glad that she hadn't went through something like that, _her_ mother however, did. Thinking about her mother made her feel somewhat down. She hadn't seen her in about eighty-six years, around the time she found David. Smiling at the memory, Kaiko remembered exactly what her mother had told her when she met the beautiful, blue eyed man. "There's nothing sexier than blue" her mother had said, sending Kaiko into blushing madness and David laughing throughout the afternoon. Yup, every family has one of 'those'. Kaiko had now arrived at her home and at the gate stood her one and only love.

David smiled tentively, "You couldn't help yourself, could you?" he held out his arms so he could take Mizuki from Kaiko's hold and she accepted.

"It seemed wrong to leave her out of everything. Especially now that Kagome will less likely be around them." Kaiko looked upon Mizuki's peaceful expression with a sad smile.

"I understand. Even then, however, don't you think it probably would have done her better to think that her daughter simply went missing or dead?" They were now walking towards the front door and Kaiko paused to think over his words.

"No. I don't think that would have been better in any way. No matter what Kagome is, I'm pretty sure Mizuki will live in relief and lover her just the same."

"Yes. She is a kind soul isn't she? We picked the right people." David looked over the woman in his arms and placed a stray hair back in place. Kaiko looked over at this in affection, her husband was a great man with a big heart but she couldn't help but to come and agree with him.

Yes, they had done well on their daughter's 'parents'.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Hellooooo my dear readers I am back :)!! So very sorry for the wait I was gone to South Carolina to a cousin's wedding and my god it was beautiful! As if that wasn't crazy enough though my aunt went into labor just as they ended parting the cake --' Pretty bizarre no? Well congrats Auntie on your new baby girl :D!! Plus I had **major writer's block** but I got over it so it's good :). Also I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience on the demand of reviews. I had clearly told Ali not to do such a thing and plus it was in secrecy! Also the option was simply a **thought** for I still have no plans to end my story but again my ppls so sorry about that. :)...Hmmm let's see...Well I guess that's pretty much it! :) Please review on what you think as always and of course, love you all very much!! :)**

**p.s. Why isn't Ali here? Well let's just say someone other than myself needed to go on vacation! :) she's off with her father and probably won't be back in a while but i'll make sure to send her your love! :)**

**p.p.s. Not trying to brag but give some love to your birthday girl!! :D! lol Thanks and bye bye!**


	21. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Nope no ownie :(**

* * *

_Kagome's P.O.V_

It was an angel. A very beautiful one at that, this I was certain of. What seemed to trouble me mostly out of this gorgeous being was that she seemed to look a lot like me. Of course with the exceptions of the astounding colored eyes, hue of blue that shined on her black hair -my black hair-, and the way 'my body' seemed to look so...perfect. Why did she appear now? There was this horrible pain that slowly but surely faded away and now that she seemed to show up it seemed almost invisible and left me in blissful comfort. It seemed as though I had been trapped in my mind and I couldn't see, hear, or move my body but I could surely _feel_ and that's what I hated most. The four white walls that I had seen for almost...how long had it been?, slowly started to fade into all kinds of colors. I looked around and I seemed to be in a clearing of a forest. Looking around I noticed how beautiful it looked and that the angel no longer was here. I turned in a full circle slowly, searching...I stopped. She was facing me directly and seemed to be taking closer steps. I don't know why but I mimicked her actions, feeling absurdly safe and comfortable. We both stopped, arms length away, and stared at each other as if she was also in search for answers. I decided I would ask her first since this seemed to be my mind she was in, even if we did look alike.

"Who are you?" The sudden break of silence made us both slightly flinch. I'd been in the quiet so long it seemed, that I forgot what it sounded like when someone spoke.

"I'm pretty sure we both know the answer to that Kagome." I looked at her in puzzlement and she let out a deep sigh. "I'm you. Have you forgotten your past events already? I would have thought we were stronger than that. Memories aren't so disappearing but I suppose you wouldn't be able to think clearly since you've gone through some pretty tough shit." I was shocked. Not only was she saying that we were the same person but she seemed a little harsh on the idea.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just time to wake up Kagome. Welcome to our world." The confusion in my head started to turn into a migraine. I didn't have enough time to react as she closed the distance between us and kissed me on the forehead. My eyes widened and everything seemed to rush by stopping at certain moments and then I remembered. Meeting them, spending time with them, having a dream and seeing the perfection version of me, discovering who my real parents are, werewolves, stabbing...alone.

_End Kagome's P.O.V_

She woke up with a loud gasp. Bolting to a sitting position, she clutched her chest with her hand. Breathing hard she tried her best to calm down. In, out, in, out. She heard her heart slow to a steady pace and wiped the little bit of sweat off her face. Wait..._hear_ her heart? She stopped all movements and listened more closely.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

Her eyes widened as she realized she could indeed hear her heart and everything else. The steady beat of it, the expanding of her lungs at every intake of air. She relaxed, this wasn't something that she should be surprised of. She was a vampire now, of course she would have enhanced hearing, vision, speed. It all came in a package, an unpreventable package. She felt the tears join together and spill from her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to care. She would never, ever have a normal human life again, never be able see people without the thirst. Speaking of thirst, perhaps they took care of feeding her. She was glad she didn't want to have to..._hunt_ at the moment, not yet. She couldn't do it, at least not so soon. Perhaps after she adjusted a little to all of it, maybe tomorrow or the day after depending on how long she could without it.

She let her hands drop to her sides and repositioned herself to a more comfortable position. It was until then that she realized she was in a bed. Looking around she recognized the small, simple room they had put her in before she tried to 'escape'. Sliding her legs to the side of the bed and removing the cover off her body, she stood up but stumbled a little. Catching herself on the small nightstand she made up her mind to ask just how long she had been out. It hadn't taken long for her to awaken her limbs and continue her small walk to the bathroom. Finding the switch immediately she turned on the sink and washed her face. Not bothering to dry her face she looked in the oval mirror and was slightly breathless. _'I told you I was you'_ a voice in her head whispered. So this is what she would look like when she was her true self? She couldn't deny she was beautiful beyond compare but this was certainly a first. _'Someone's going onto the conceited side'_ Kagome rolled her eyes as she saw the smirk in her head. Her? Conceited? Never.

Finding a towel in the room she dried her face off. Deciding to go and find one of her friends or 'parents' she tried to open the door but found it, this time, to be locked. Sighing in disbelief she went to sit on the bed and decided to wait. Kagome looked around and there was absolutely nothing she could do. She started to think of how her life was going to be from now on. Would she be a murderer? Will she ever be able to see her family...err..._human_ family again? She knew she was still the same person. She still had the same strong love for the people she knew. She looked at her hands and noticed the paler skin and she couldn't help but raise her hand and check. They were right there, sharp and deadly. The one that would sink into skin and help her drink what would help her live. She knew her fangs looked deadly and that if she were to ever show anyone, they would be petrified just as how she had been. She sighed. Yes, life from now on will definitely be...interesting. She felt it then, the slight burn of the pendant around her neck. Picking it up gently she saw as it glowed brightly and she remembered her fifth birthday. The day she first received the necklace that connected them all in some kind of way. It was even more pretty now as it glowed brighter in between her fingers, if that were even possible. It looked so bright.

Just at that precise moment she heard a knock at her door. Raising her head to look at it she felt relief wash over her. _'So they didn't forget...good' _she thought with a bright smile as she stood up.

"Kagome? Kagome, may I come in?" She was even more glad that it seemed to be Sango. The girl was almost her best friend.

"Um...it's locked but..." Kagome trailed off as Sango was already closing the door, her back facing Kagome. It was dark in the room but Kagome could see Sango perfectly well and figured she could do the same but saw that maybe she was wrong or that perhaps Sango didn't like the dark...which was just a tad-bit odd.

"My god. Kagome do you like being locked up like this? At least open the curtains hon." Sango let in the bright afternoon sun and Kagome squinted and panicked but relaxed as she saw that the sun meant no harm to her at all. She sweat dropped at the fact that she actually believed to start turning into sand or 'poof'-ing away. Once she was adjusted to the bright light she continued to look at Sango as she went on to turn on the lights of the room.

"Ok! Now that is way better huh?" She rubbed her hands as if freeing them of dust. "So, now dear how are you...feel...ing...??" Kagome became worried at how Sango's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Sango?? Sango is everything okay? Oh my goodness! I know your a vampire and all but can we still get panic attacks?! Sango!" Sango snapped as Kagome kept worrying and processed what the girl had said. She couldn't help it, she started laughing hysterically and this sent Kagome into another wave of worry.

"Jesus! Your going looney?! Oh no. This is not what I expected. I thought we were all perfect! Well...remotely close to that!"

"Ka...gome! It's...okay. I'm...fine!" Sango explained trying to get her breathing even and Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Sango managed to compose herself and looked over at Kagome once more.

"You know...it's true that we all become these flawless, beautiful creatures but...I guess it runs in your blood to look so...amazing." Sango explained to Kagome with a kind smile on her face. This made Kagome blush, maybe Sango really was going nuts.

"Well! Let's go shall we? I mean i'm pretty sure the others want to see you also. Plus, I have good news." Kagome looked at Sango with a raised eyebrow. Sango simply shook her head towards the door as a signal to leave. Kagome nodded and followed her out the door. Kagome saw that today Sango didn't seem to be wearing black, if not the exact opposite of the dead color. She wore a magenta V-neck and hip-hugger jeans with magenta swirls as their decoration, her shoes simple white Filas, her hair in the same ponytail atop her head. Her pendant seeming to hang off a silver chain today. Kagome didn't know why the sudden change in apparel but she wasn't gonna complain. Sango looked better in colors, of course she looks good in black too but it's nice to have something different.

Kagome looked down at herself for the first time that day and noticed that she had been changed since her un-triumphed 'escape'. The shirt she had worn was replaced by a lovely green Bandha Top with dark blue, hip hugger Capri's. She still had her Nike sneakers, so she had simply slipped those on. They were still walking when she noticed they were heading to the conference room. They walked by the many rooms and in each one, once they spotted her the whispers were many.

_"Isn't that her?"_

_"She survived. I heard they were gonna get rid of her for that stunt she pulled."_

_"Do you really think she's one of us?"_

_"Wow. She's beautiful. But then again aren't we all?"_

_"Is it true she's Kaiko and David's daughter?"_

Kagome couldn't help it and, without thinking it through, she let out a silencing hiss. Everyone went silent at the command, even Sango stopped mid-stride. Kagome stiffened and then hurried and passed Sango on to their destination. She heard Sango following after her and it wasn't long before they were walking side by side. Kagome didn't look at Sango but Sango could feel the confusion and wonder in Kagome's aura.

"Kagome. It's ok really. You didn't know." Sango stated, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry. They just kept whispering and the things they were saying got so..._annoying!_" Kagome replied and smiled slightly at the comfort in the other vampire's voice.

"Actually, I was wondering when you would go ahead and do something. I agree with you. They were most definitely annoying." Sango said, laughing afterwards.

"Sango...why...why did they stop?" Kagome asked, wary of the reaction she would get. She flinched when she saw Sango stiffen but looked at the woman when she spoke up.

"Even though they were uncertain...the command of a higher level vampire, like yourself, is absolutely mandatory for us to obey. They didn't want to face the wrath of our leaders if in case you really were their daughter. Of course nobody but me and the small group know that but as such I didn't have much of a choice. After all a command is a command and also knowing the actual truth I had to obey." Sango looked at Kagome with a smile on her face, showing no sign of regret on obeying her 'command'.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sango. If I had any idea that that was the case I wouldn't have done it! I wasn't actually aware that I was going to, seeing as they got the better of me, but I would have tried hard not to! I'm sorry." Kagome felt horrible. Reducing her nearly best friend to obey because she felt _annoyed!_ That was definitely unforgivable on her part...or so she thought.

"Kagome, Kagome! It's okay! Really! See? I'm fine, no harm done with your actions. Chill darling your going to get wrinkles!" Sango said laughing at her small joke.

Kagome frowned. "But that's not fair to you. I'm a 'higher level' and you have no choice _but_ to obey! Oh yes, most definitely not fair!" Sango let out a sigh but responded to her friend with a smile.

"It's okay. Besides it's my duty and I really don't mind it all, trust me. After all you have no experience and you did it on accident so I just simply waved it off as nothing." Sango said, teasing Kagome and laughing afterwards. Kagome scowled but laughed none the less.

"Fine. I guess it's alright..._this time._" Kagome replied still smiling. Sango just shook her head.

"Okay. Come on we're almost there."

They walked down one last hallway and arrived shortly to the room. It looked exactly the same, what could she expect to change? Kagome followed Sango in and stood by one of the chairs as she watched Sango tell one of the younger vampires to, what she guess, get the gang. The boy left after a nod of his head and she continued watching as Sango reopened the main doors stood in the middle of the entrance. Using a tone higher than the one used for normal conversation she called out names.

"Kikyo, Rin, Shippo, Miroku. Come to the conference room please."

Rin was the first to arrive and she had almost tackled Sango had it not been that the woman already sensed her coming.

"Kagome!! I'm so glad you've awaken and your okay!!" Rin too was colorful. Wearing her favorite color, orange, all over. The shirt seemed to be strapless under the mid-stomach jean jacket. It complimented the orange, square designed mini skirt with the black knee-length leggings under it, very well. Her shoes being orange flats as usual and her hair the same long, light brown, waves were; of course, left down. Kagome hugged Rin back, laughing along with the enthusiastic girl.

"Of course I'm okay Rin. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't allow anything less right?" Kagome said as she pulled away but Rin still held onto her wrists.

"Absolutely not! And my god Kagome have you got the looks that could kill...literally! Your so pretty!" Rin said giggling after seeing Kagome blush after saying her thanks.

"That's what I said." Sango commented as she joined Rin in her teasing. Kagome groaned and they snickered more.

"Okay, okay you can stop pampering me now." Kagome complained in a joking tone.

"Well I mean, who wouldn't pamper such a lovely, beautiful woman such as yourself? Please, would you bear my children?"

RUB, RUB

SLAP, SMACK, BANG!

All three women had sweat dropped and sighed. Didn't Miroku ever learn? Guess not. Shippo let out a laugh that made Kagome and Rin slightly jump. Sango had already noticed him in the room so she simply laughed as he scared them.

"Sorry. Haha guess I shouldn't do that huh? Good looking Kagome. I'm pretty sure Inuyasha won't be able to resist now. OW!" Kagome and Rin had gone over to him and smacked him on opposite sides of his head. They gave each other a high five afterwards, giggling slightly.

"Okay, okay whatever gosh." Shippo said, wrapping his arms around Rin's waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, a pout on his lips made Rin giggle again. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. When did this happen? As if reading her mind Kikyo spoke up from behind her.

"They seemed to have gotten together that very same day." Kikyo said with a smirk on her face as she looked at the two blushing vampires. She then walked over to Kagome giving the new member of their family a hug. "My you look absolutely stunning." She said as she let go of her and gave her a smile. "I'm so glad your okay. You did a wonderful job. We sure missed you though."

"Thank you. For everything. I missed you all too." Kagome said looking around the room, the care and love she felt for them shining through her eyes. She jumped in surprise when she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist then press their nose to her neck and inhale. Seeing Shippo smirk she relaxed. She knew who it was. How could she forget?

"I missed you. Very, very much Kagome."

"And I, you Inuyasha."

Kagome turned around in his arms and snaked her arms around his neck. Everyone had gone now, giving the couple the much needed 'alone' time. They stood there for who knows how long staring into each others eyes. Green and blue sparks mixing with deep, golden lava. He leaned down and took her lips with his own. He meant it to go slowly but that swiftly went away soon after. They forged together, tasting each other, twisting their tongues to the point where, if it were possible, they would become one. He lifted her on the table, letting his hands roam her body and hers the same. He pulled away, kissing her jaw and going lower. He grazed his teeth on her neck and this made her shiver in pleasure. She was in pure bliss but she wasn't ready and neither was he. He kissed his way back up until he reached her lips, sending them into another heated kiss. They pulled apart, slightly breathless.

"You were gone...for way too long." He whispered as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "You look absolutely beautiful. Human or mythical creature." Kagome smiled lovingly at him. Since when had this gotten so deep? Was it because they were of the same kind? She didn't know but what she _did_ know was that she was falling and that he was the only one who could catch her.

"You know how you explained to me that you wanted to see your family?" He waited for her response. She nodded, waiting to see where this was going.

"Well...let's go. I'm pretty sure their scared shit less and they want an explanation. We though that it was best to wait 'til you woke up so you along with David and Kaiko could do it." He explained to her. She smiled at him in approval.

"Your right. I would want to do this. Their my family anyway and they deserve to hear from me at least. Though the whole David and Kaiko situation kinda makes me unsettled...I suppose they owe them an explanation too." Kagome looked off in thought then smiled again at Inuyasha when he grabbed her chin lightly.

"Come on then." He pecked her on the lips and left the room.

He took her to to the first floor in which he had explained they would be waiting in the dining room. They arrived sooner than she liked but better now than later.

"It'll be fine. Besides wench, I'm here for you." He said smiling and, sharing one last kiss, he left. When she saw him no more she sighed and opened the door to step through. It was amazing of course. The grand chandelier above the glass table would definitely result in a shattering catastrophe but looked gorgeous none the less. There were many chairs but she assumed they were barely used. She waited and continued to look in awe at the room. Being so distracted she failed to notice the door open and close and therefore stood firmly stiff when she heard him speak.

"Ka...gome...??" He said, unsure. She turned around slowly and she saw him gasp. The tears joined in her eyes again.

"...Souta." She called lovingly. The first tear fell.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Helloooo! :) Wow that chapter was pretty long don't you say? I figured since I haven't updated in a while that you all deserved this :D! Well my 15 is now over and done with, yay! It was stressful and plus now I can dedicate more time to my story so that's good news no? :) I guess that's pretty much it. Well show some love in your wonderful reviews and hopefully I'll have a new chapter by tomorrow or if not Saturday :) bye bye!**

**P.S. Ali says hi :)**


	22. Clone?

**Disclaimer: Nope :( don't own.**

* * *

Quiet, eerie silence filled the abandoned mansion. Thick metal doors slid open and led to a dark, cold room. A girl looking to be twenty-one with short, fire red hair and bright grey eyes, a pale complexion, stepped through those doors and stopped mid-room. She bowed before what seemed to be a coffin and spoke up.

"My Lord." She said in an awakening tone. She watched as the coffin lid slowly rose, creaking loudly in the process.

The girl lifted her head and watched, unfazed, as her 'lord' awoke from his hibernation mode and climbed out of the coffin. Standing completely still for a few seconds she saw her lord and, a deep secret she held, her love. He hadn't changed at all during his fifty-five years of sleep. Of course he wouldn't, it's what marked them for what they were. Still nothing had changed, her feelings for him had remained strong 'till this very day. He didn't know of her feelings and she preferred it that way, she didn't even hate him for changing her into the monster she knew she was, it just meant she would get to stay by his side...forever. It all mattered very much to her and wherever he went, she would follow. Even if it meant her death.

"Celestria. Come to me." She walked, ever so graceful, to him. She knew what he wanted and she would not deny him that...or anything. Allowing herself to be enveloped into his arms she winced slightly as he drank from her body. This happened every time he was awake once again, so she always made sure she was filled with plenty for both. Waiting patiently she touched his short, black hair lovingly. He pulled away and she stepped back. Looking into his bright blue eyes she spoke up once more.

"My lord, it is time. She has awaken"

"I see." He let out a sinister chuckle. "Then let us part." With that he turned and walked away. Celestria walking faithfully behind him knowing that the time had come.

* * *

It had taken them a long time to explain everything correctly. However, in the end, it was worth it. Kagome couldn't be happier at the fact that her family had accepted and still loved her as she was. Then again, how could she have thought they would do anything but? Souta seemed excited out of the fact that she was what she was. He was the first she spoke to. She did not like that in the beginning, she thought she would not be able to bear it. Of course she knew she had to face them, but why _him_ first? It didn't matter now, he was happy to simply see and know she was well. It probably would not have mattered if she had grown three arms and croaked like a frog, she was his sister none the less. She was proud at that fact and scolded herself for thinking he could possibly turn her away. Taru seemed skeptical at first, this stung her a bit. It shouldn't have, her father -yes, she will still call him father- was a reasonable and hard-to-convince man. In the end though, he believed it all and told her that she could always come to him. Mizuki did not put up any type of excuse or negligence. Apparently they had told her much before and, with proof and explanations, she had no further questions or interrogations.

Yes, Kagome was extremely thankful and happy that her beloved family remained all the same towards her. Still, simply the fact that there were over one hundred vampires surrounding them made Kagome completely uncomfortable. It didn't matter that Kaiko, David, and herself were higher levels, thirst was definitely undeniable. So when the family left to go to the safety of their home she felt an immense relief. She knew from now on things would be very confusing. She will always be split in half when it came to her love and her instincts. At that precise moment Kagome promised herself that she will always be rid of thirst when she goes to visit them. It was dangerous to them anyway and she wished that they wouldn't have been brought into this. She was now in the conference room once more with her second family. To her dismay, she still felt oddly comfortable. Don't get her wrong, she loved these people deeply but...she still wasn't over the many things she had been through. It was still all too fast, too bunched up together. It felt right and wrong, horrible and pleasant, catastrophic and peaceful, yet...she loved it.

"Kagome?" Rin asked in worry. Kagome smiled with her eyes closed; sitting on the rail of the small balcony. It seemed that the place had alot of them, balconies.

"I'm fine Rin." She assured the kind girl.

"Just making sure. Kagome...I...I know you have been through a handful already but I just want to let you know that we're here for you. No matter the circumstances." Rin said giving her a confirming grin.

"I know. Which is why I trust you all unalterably." Kagome said, smiling back.

"Well that's good news. Wouldn't want my woman thinking I was the bad guy." Kouga stated; flashing his white teeth at Kagome. Rin sweat-dropped and Kagome merely stood there, shocked still.

"Uhhh...Kouga, listen, I--" Kagome didn't get the chance to finish as Inuyasha came and stood between them, growling in the process.

"Watch your hands flea bag! You never know when you could suddenly _not_ have them anymore!" Kouga snorted but didn't argue. Inuyasha grinned smugly and turned around to face Kagome, who had annoyed expression on her face.

"That was rude. I was gonna say something much more _nicer_ before you came and interrupted me." Kagome said in a scolding manner.

"Yes but, then again, _why_ would you _want_ to be _nice_ to _him_??"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I handle things _maturely_." She said, smirking.

"Ouch! That _had_ to bite ass." Miroku snickered as stepped out to join the group, Sango behind him laughing at Kagome's words.

"Shut it monk!" Inuyasha snapped while playfully glaring at Kagome. However, her expression was confused.

"Monk?" She asked in wonder. At that moment she saw three different things. Inuyasha turned serious almost immediately, Miroku had, what could only be considered; a pained expression, and everyone else became quiet. Shippo and Kikyo seeming to join the group also.

"Miroku here used to be a Buddhist monk. How that happened is beyond me, none the less, he was." Sesshomaru responded as he came into view, eyes cold as ice. Kagome instantly understood. She felt almost guilty for asking now. That had been Miroku's past life, _human_ life.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She answered sincerely. Watching his face closely, Miroku simply grinned at her, and she saw no false kindness.

"Naw, it's fine. Besides, it was a long time ago." He assured her. Feeling slightly better, she smiled in relief. Buddhist monk huh? Wow. Didn't quite fit, with him being a pervert and all, but apparently life was full of surprises right about now. Wait..._Buddhist monk_? Didn't those exist in the _Feudal Era_? Curiosity took over her and, before thinking it through, the question slipped from her lips.

"Just how old are you Miroku?" The tension disappeared instantly and the group laughed or either had an amused expression on their faces.

"Smart one isn't she? Caught on quickly." Kouga said still laughing lightly at her question. Miroku felt no offense and smiled at her curiosity.

"Your correct. Monks _did_ only exist in the Feudal area." He answered.

"But...But then that means that your like...five hundred years old!" Kagome exclaimed in disbelief.

"Five hundred and twelve." Miroku confirmed laughing yet again at her bewildered expression. Kagome's jaw fell open and her eyes bulged while everyone else broke into laughter, even Sesshomaru snickered.

"My, Kagome, you seem so scandalized." Kikyo said, teasing.

"Well...I am!" Kagome answered, still trying to cope with the news. Five hundred and twelve? Goodness!

"Well I think Kagome has been tormented enough for today. Everyone depart, you all can _scandalize_ her later." Teasing and sarcastic, David's voice came from the doorway. Everyone, with the exception of Kagome, bowed respectfully to him and laughed lightly at his teasing; leaving shortly afterwards. Inuyasha left after sharing a too short, in their opinion, kiss with Kagome. Kagome turned towards David and gave a respectful nod towards him, her mouth set in a tentative smile. David nodded back and smiled also, expanding his arm, letting her pass through the door first.

"Thank you. Where would you like us to go?" Kagome asked as she stepped into the empty conference room. After shutting the balcony doors, David turned around and kindly answered her.

"Would you like to go to the gardens? It's most peaceful there."

"Wherever is fine with me." She answered respectfully. He smiled and nodded, leading the way, for that particular direction was still unknown to Kagome. They walked through many halls in silence, though the silence was quite comfortable for two people who didn't know what to say in the first place. She noticed they passed the kitchens and a room that had a sign which read 'Sound Room' in fancy letters. At last they seemed to arrive at a door in which he opened and let her pass through first. Giving him a small smile of thanks she stepped through and gasped.

To say the gardens were beautiful was an understatement. It was all absolutely _marvelous_, the four brick-made passageways leading to and from on four directions of the large fountain. The fountain itself was exquisite. Being made of what seemed to be shattered crystal, so when the sun hit it would create many small rainbows, in the middle a lion and lioness stood in what looked like a protective stance and above them, on a flat platform; sitting on her knees and holding a sphere, was an angel. The water spilled from the top of the sphere in her hands and from four directions, in fact in the same directions that the small passageways were lined, filling the cement-made circle with water. In between the passageways were many types of flowers and plants that went from carnations to tiger lilies, roses and chrysanthemums, and many more. The somewhat tall trees outlined it all very well and she even saw a small bench by what she barely noticed was the small pond. Kagome was in awe for never in her life she had seen something so...perfect. It made her sorry that she was expecting something less, of course even the gardens would look perfect.

"Wow." Was all the letters she could join together to say something. David chuckled behind her.

"Gorgeous isn't it? It's been here since the mansion was built." He stated matter-of-factly. She looked at him in amusement. Just how long ago was that? Never the less, whoever built it did one hell of a job. Kagome walked over to the fountain and she felt an urge to touch one of the great predators. She distracted herself away from that thought and turned to David.

"So what was it that you wanted to discuss?" She asked.

"Ah, yes. I simply wanted to talk about you." He answered and she noticed his serious tone.

"What about me?" Kagome looked at him carefully and suddenly she had a horrible feeling about this.

* * *

"I'm not one to usually judge and I think you all know that but...did anyone else notice something unusual about David?" Rin asked slightly worried. Most looked at her in confusion. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Sesshomaru all looked at her in agreement.

"Yes. His aura seemed just a bit different. Not as...alive as usual." Kikyo said her eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know but I don't like it. He's not one to just come out and ask us to leave that way." Inuyasha stated. Sango nodded.

"His hair seemed to a bit longer also. His scent was almost ancient. As if he'd been asleep for quite a long time." She added.

"Something's definitely wrong." Sesshomaru agreed. Shippo snorted.

"Or maybe y'all are just being paranoid. I mean come on, it's David." Rin, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Sesshomaru all simply looked at each other and suddenly they heard the door open. Everyone looked toward it. Half were amused and the other half's suspicion grew. There in the door way stood David.

"Oh! I had no idea you all would be in here. It's not everyday I get a bunch of teenagers in my study after all." He chuckled slightly but looked at them confused when he saw their expressions. He looked around more and noticed Kagome wasn't among them. Had something happened?

"Where's Kagome?" Everyone's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean you don't know?" Kouga asked, starting to understand what the others meant. It was David's turn to be confused.

"Well I thought she would be with you all." He answered.

"You mean to say you didn't go out into the balcony and ask to speak with her alone?" Rin asked next.

"No. Of course not. I figured i'd give you all time with her. What's going on?" He demanded. The other eight vampires looked at each other in worry. David waited.

"Something very bad is about to happen." Sesshomaru spoke. "David, you wouldn't happen to have a clone, would you?"

"Clone?"

"Someone who looked exactly like you came and asked to speak with Kagome..._alone_." Kikyo explained.

"Dammit!!" Inuyasha hissed. David narrowed his eyes.

"Look for her! Now!" All that was left was an empty room.

* * *

"I know this may all seem new to you. I'm sorry it all happened very soon." He answered. Kagome shrugged.

"It upset me quite a bit at first, yes. I'm starting to get used to it now though. Thanks for your apologies." She answered sincerely. She gasped as he suddenly hugged her.

"I truly mean it when I say I'm sorry. It must have hurt you a lot when it happened." He whispered. She couldn't say anything so all she did was nod. This felt too awkward and wrong. David wouldn't do this, not right now at least.

"It's okay. Really. I'm starting to get over it. After all you did it for my own good." It was hard to talk to him, like this.

"Yes. For your own good. However, your not meant to be here." She tried to step away from him but he wouldn't let her. She began to panic, slightly.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She asked.

"You see, my dear, you are in the way of something precious. You are the one who is supposedly meant to destroy my plan. I can't have that." He squeezed her harder and she began to struggle. This only made him tighten is hold and she soon found herself trying to breath.

"Who are you? Please! Let me go!"

"How rude. Do you not wish for your father to hug you? Just think of it as your last hug...in life." She struggled harder now. When he didn't show any signs of moving, she bit him...hard. He let her go almost instantly and she took many steps back. He chuckled evilly.

"It's been a while since I've seen my own blood." He responded as he looked at his hand that had been over the wound. Kagome took a good look at him and was shocked at how much he indeed looked like David. Still there were differences that she wondered why she hadn't noticed before. This man's hair was a bit longer. Sure, his eyes looked to be the exact same color of her father's but they seemed colder, more harsh. David was kind and loving, comforting and pleasant. This man was cruel and hateful, lethal and uncaring. So...who was he? Why did he look exactly like David? Why did he want to hurt her?

"What do want with me?" Kagome asked. Seeing a clearing and ready to run if necessary.

"Simple. Your death." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why? I don't even know who you are! Why would you want to kill me?"

"You see, I have this...goal. I'm sure you are aware of the higher and lower levels of vampires. Unfortunately, I am a lower level. It is said that six hundred years ago there was one of our kind that was a powerful creature. She was a breed that crossed within priestess and vampire, very powerful indeed. Inside her body there was a jewel. A jewel that is known to give any amount of power you like. She was ambushed you see and knew her death was set in stone. Another priestess was nearby and came to her aid. However a deadly blow and she was slowly slipping away, even with her healing abilities it was too late, entrusting the jewel with the priestess she told her to hold it and take care of it with her life. You see, she gave the jewel to the priestess knowing it would be safe, had she given it to a vampire it would be a catastrophe. That jewel still exists till this day and obviously, I want it. Somewhere along the line the priestess's descendants interbreed with our kind yet again. Your mother is from that line." Kagome gasped. Her mother was a...priestess?

"That's right little Kagome. You may very well possibly have priestess powers. That also means that you can take the jewel and completely demolish my plans. I won't allow that." He firmly stated.

"How do you know I would take the jewel? How could you possibly know I would get in your way?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"Every so thousand years, the jewel has a 'chosen one'. Your mother wasn't that person so that means, your the next host. You ask how I would know? Well, darling, it's simple. You won't have a choice." His eyes blazed and Kagome could tell he didn't like that idea at all. Kagome swallowed hard and tried to think of what to say. This wasn't her fault, she didn't tell the jewel to choose her. After all wasn't this all simply a legend?

"I'm not going to die over something that I can't control." She told him, the confidence in her voice surprising her.

"We'll see. I think it's time to test _all_ of your powers." He grinned. She looked at him in confusion.

"All?"

"You don't know? Every vampire, higher or lower level, has a specific power. Sometimes they can be elemental or any other unknown power. You should have one besides those of your priestess ones." She could tell he was done talking. The last of his sentence clearly said 'the end'. She panicked and looked once more to the clearing and somehow it looked further away. Had she moved more back?

"Please. Don't do this." He continued walking towards her and she didn't think it twice. She ran to the clearing and heard him yell but it wasn't to her. All she was thinking of was running so she hadn't noticed the figure on her right and before she knew it, she went flying into a tree; it splitting in half.

"Your being unnecessarily difficult Kagome. You don't have to go through all this pain." She saw him walking towards her though her head rang and it was hard to focus. She stumbled into a standing position. Not looking she ran to her right, bad idea. It made everything spin and she fell on her hands and knees. Tears were beginning to pool in her eyes and she felt stupid.

"Celestria. Hold her for me will you." Kagome didn't know who he referred to and that scared her. Was there more than one? She saw the figure coming towards her and she simply closed her eyes and the tears fell. She waited for the figure to pick her up and for the final blow to her death to take her out. She felt nothing and she heard the loud, hard thud along with the snapping of the tree. Feeling the dizziness calm she looked up and felt relief when she saw Rin stand above her. Rin's face twisted into rage and worry while helping Kagome up. Pathetic, even now as a vampire she was still weak. How utterly pathetic!

All around Kagome heard the snarls and hisses of her seven friends and her one love. Kaiko had come to her side also, standing somewhat protectively in front of her. Inuyasha was directly in front of her, blocking her from view.

"Your gonna regret touching what's mine!!" Inuyasha snarled and Kagome knew he was baring his fangs. David was the last to arrive and he looked deadly in his furious state. Kagome couldn't see the twin anywhere and looked in front of her when she heard his evil laugh. She shuddered. To her left, David froze. His expression confused everyone. It showed longing, pain, anger, and...was that happiness and relief? That stung Kagome slightly. Did he _want _her to die?

The David twin stepped out of the shadows and David hesitated. His eyes wide in disbelief and shock and as he spoke he stuttered.

"A-Adam..."

"Hello...dear brother."

* * *

**E.Bliss: I'm so, so, so sorry! I know I said I would have an update during the weekend but things got out of hands easily and I didnt have a chance to. Sowwy :( But I made sure to make it pretty long to make up for some of it :) Well thats all. Please review and I'll see you all next time :D**


	23. Attention!

**Alli: **Ok guys am finaly back frum my dads so dats 1 good thing. BUT i have bad news. E.Bliss's sister iz goin through a depressive state. Ya know like: refusing 2 eat, lockin herself in her room hours on end, dat kinda stuff. And da only person who she's lettin in is E.Bliss ONLY. Its pretty bad cuz ma buddy seems to be showin signs of goin into mental "lockdown" but hey! am helpin HER out so I doubt that will happen. ALL IN ALL am sorry to inform dat there probably wont be an update for at least...a while. U guys have been a great crowd with da reviews n stuff n keep em comin with da chapterz :)

O n 1 more thing...DA STORY IS NOT FINISHED N SHE AINT STOPPIN IT HERE EITHER! Juz thought id put that out there. Bye now and sorry for the bad news.


	24. Chapter 23!

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own. Except for those characters you know are not in the Anime :)**

* * *

"Wha--what? I thought...no. No,no. No, no, no! You are _dead_!! You hear me?! _DEAD!_" Pain, rage, confusion, and -though this disappointed him- relief. Who wouldn't have all these emotions take over when you just discovered your sibling was indeed _alive_? Thinking you witnessed their death, mourning your loss, feeling a little empty inside...outrageous. Of course he failed to know the differences in 'his' reflection. The way his brother seemed more sinister, his eyes colder; his smile...dangerous. The thing that hit him was Adam's aura. The way it swirled coldly, maliciously. What exactly had happened to his brother?

"Well maybe the Gods knew it wasn't my turn. Or maybe I just got lucky, who knows." He gave David that evil smile; watching in satisfaction as everyone seemed to shudder.

"But I saw it! I saw you...I saw you...Dammit!" Now for him to lose control over his anger was rare, therefore everyone seemed convinced that his really was David's brother and not just some impostor.

"You. Saw. Nothing." Adam responded coldly. This was getting annoying. He only wanted the girl. Not some family reunion.

David froze in shock. Never had his brother responded him with with so much hatred. What had he done wrong? Had he offended him in some way? David watched as Adam made his way to the side and seemed to look around searching...

David followed his line of sight and noticed he was looking at... Kagome? He seemed to put everything together then. Well that was fine. If Adam wanted to be the bad guy then that wouldn't be a problem. He almost lost his daughter once. It was_ not_ going to happen _again_. He blocked Adam's way and watched as the man growled then seemed please at David's equally cold face.

"You would do well to state what exactly you want here." David said. Everyone seemed to go back into 'protection' mode. They saw that the real business was happening now. Adam chuckled in dark humor.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. Oh, what fun this is going to be. Celestria?" His female companion joined his side immediately. Two long blades in her hands, posed, ready to use at any time given. Inuyasha let loose a deadly snarl. In response Celestria seemed to poise her attention solely on him. Perfect. Just as he wanted.

David raised his hand. Signaling all to cease. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo all groaned in annoyance. What now? Adam looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. What was this man thinking now?

"What _exactly _are you after? Beside the obvious that is...," David questioned. He couldn't kill him just yet. Besides, the man was still his brother.

"The next host of the Shikon jewel." Simple. Yet...catastrophic. Kaiko's breath hitched, David's anger rose.

"Impossible! That is merely legend. Nothing more, nothing less!" Kaiko responded, putting her body in front of Kagome's completely. Adam chuckled before responding.

"That...is where your wrong. Me and you both know it, dear Kaiko. My, you haven't changed a bit. Beautiful and elegant as ever." A feral snarl and scoff of disbelief sounded loudly. David had death in his eyes, betrayal shone in Celestria's.

"The most wonderful compliment, that would have been. Had it not come from _your_ mouth." Kaiko spat repulsively. In their younger days, she remembered clearly his inevitable infatuation with her. Apparently that was still the case. How pathetic.

"No matter. I can see your still in denial. That's quite alright, we have...oh, i don't know...forever to wait." Adam smiled seductively at her; she glared with loathe.

Before he knew what hit him, David had him in a choke hold against a tree. He looked down at his brother with excitement in his eyes. The 'fun' was just getting started.

"You. Will. Restrain. Yourself!!" David hissed in his face.

"This...is certainly...interesting." Adam laughed, as best as he could, in David's face.

Kaiko had immediately tried to move to David. However, she and the others found Celestria to be in their way, weapons no longer in her grasp. Hisses and growls went back in forth between the one female and the other seven, angry vampires/demons.

"You would do wise to _move_." Threatened Sango.

"I think not," Celestria responded with a challenging smirk. Was she stupid? She could never take them _all_ on. Noticing this, Kagome stepped in.

"You don't really think you could take us on _alone_ do you?" Kagome questioned.

"Of course not. I have...friends." Chuckling darkly they noticed as she held her maroon pendant and summoned five...dragons?

"Shit!" Inuyasha spat. Kagome looked on in horror. Is this what Adam meant by 'special powers'? Oh...fuck.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Celestria chuckled darkly. "I would like to introduce my friends. Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and Ice." All five dragons hovered above them dangerously. Moving around in anticipation, waiting impatiently for the "okay" to kill.

"Kagome, stay back." Rin ordered. Pushing Kagome slightly farther behind herself and Kaiko. Kagome grabbed onto Rin's arm, fearing for the small girl. Rin smiled reassuringly at Kagome before pulling her arm back to her side.

Celestria curved her arm upward, so that when the clear, crystal dragon leaned towards her, his head fit in her hold perfectly. She stroked his rock hard skin and it kept it's coal black eyes steadied on the group. Kagome caught something on the corner of her eye and she turned slightly, so as not give herself away, and saw green lighting the tips of Sessomaru's claws.

"Go." The instant Celestria cooed those words, the Ice dragon charged at them with unimaginable speed.

"Poison Claw!" Sesshomaru charged at the beast and missed, only inches to spare. Rin grabbed Kagome and pulled her away quickly while Sesshomaru took on the giant.

"No! Rin, help him!" Kagome cried. Fearing for her friend's life. Rin merely smiled, it somehow not reaching her eyes, 'cause of the situation.

"Oh, Kagome. If only he heard you. He would have been seriously pissed." She continued to smile. However, Kagome still worried. Kagome looked over to where David seemed to now be fighting Adam. A whole new wave of worry took her over and she started to tremble. Why is she so scared? She isn't just some weak human now...but she isn't trained right either. She snapped her attention back to the others as she saw that Celestria had let another dragon loose. Just one problem. It was coming right at _her._

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

I saw it on time. My reaction, however, was too late. I closed my eyes prepared for the blow, but felt nothing. I looked in front of me and saw the same color, though not length, hair as mine. I peeked in front of her, trying to view her weapon. She held a simple hand out in front of her as the Air dragon was frozen in front of it. I watched in amazement as she closed it and the beast turned into solid rock and shattered, piece by piece, 'till there was nothing there. She turned all too quickly to me so I didn't hear or respond to what she said. I was staring at the pile of dust, that was now being blown away with the wind, with wide, shock opened eyes. Kaiko shook me lightly and _this_ time I did hear.

"Kagome? Sweetie, are you okay?" Her voice laced with nothing more than concern.

"Fine. I'm fine." Though I know I didn't convince her. My voice shook.

"It's okay. This will all be over soon." She assured me. I didn't trust my voice so I settled with nodding. She turned back to the fight and that is when I noticed that Sesshomaru had long ago done away with the dragon he fought. They all had their attention on Celestria and she didn't seem sad or mad or even upset at the fact that two of her 'pets' had just been demolished. Instead she stood there with a satisfied grin on that beautiful, yet ugly, face of hers.

"My, my. Looks like my lord was right. You _are_ an entertaining bunch." Her laughter was soft and, had this been another situation, I would have been in awe.

"Enough games witch! Why don't you go ahead and take your sorry ass back to hell?" I stared at him as he too grabbed his pendant. Out of it seemed to come a rusty old blade that looked completely worthless to me. Apparently I wasn't the only one with this opinion, for I heard her sickly sweet laugh again.

"I'm so sorry puppy. I'm afraid I'm not here to play with you today." She raised her hand high above her and the rest of the dragons did too.

"Wanna bet? Come on, let's...play!" I watched, stunned, as the rusty old thing turned into a huge, curved sword that looked way too heavy for it's owner. Was that a...fang?

"Wind Scar!!" A great yellow light flashed from the sword as he swung it and I watched as Celestria and her monsters managed to _barely_ move out of the way. I looked on into the forest. Everything that was in the way of the light seems to have been destroyed, leaving four deep, narrow marks on the earth. _'...whoa'_ I thought simply.

"How dare you?! Oh, you will pay for that dearly!" The woman shrieked. "Kill them!" She commanded the remaining three. Everyone charged forward, some with weapons, others; pendants glowing.

I saw as Kikyo had a bow and no arrows. After a few moments though, I realized that when she placed her finger, pointing straight, her pendant glowed. So when she pulled back, the arrow was made of a pure pink light; it's power immense once she let go. However, arrows can only do so much and I found her protecting herself most of the time.

Sango seemed to be carrying a human size impression of a boomerang. The Fire dragon sent a giant ball of orange towards her and with a yell, of what I only assumed was the name of her weapon, she would throw it. The speed, incredible. The power, abundant. Every fire ball was diminished and then gone by the time it got to her. Her weapon always returned to her after it's mission was done.

I felt absolutely ridiculous sitting like a duck while everyone seemed to be out there, fighting, doing something. I panicked when the Earth dragon threw a poison that missed Shippo but was heading straight to Miroku.

"MIROKU!!" I yelled and then felt as a hand covered my mouth and they began to take me away. I didn't even pay attention, though. I was praying gratefully to any almighty up there that Miroku had common sense. When I screamed his name I watched approvingly as he immediately turned around, shouted "Wind Tunnel!", and the poison was sucked right into his...hand? No matter. He was safe.

_That's_ when realization sunk in and I started to panic. Who took me away? Everyone else was busy fighting! What's going on?!

"Shhh. It's okay. I just need a chance to get in there and get rid of the bad ones." A young female voice whispered into my ear. I didn't know why but I immediately felt utterly comfortable and I began to calm down. I trusted this woman somehow and, nodding my head, I affirmed I was not going to scream. Obviously she seemed to trust me too. I turned around and saw that there was a man with her. I gasped, their beauty was, of course, marvelous, and they seemed to think the same about me as they watched me in what could only be awe. The woman, though her hair was shorter and straight, it had that familiar light brown color to it. She was shorter than the male and myself, she looked well into her late twenties early thirties, though she was most definitely in good shape. The male looked a little older than the woman, maybe middle thirties, but he was just as good looking. His body was to a medium built and his hair was tousled and ebony black. His eyes were a deep hazel and hers were, again familiarly, copper. That's when it hit me. This woman looked a lot like...Rin! but...wasn't Rin human before? So that couldn't be...

"My name is Namie and this is Baku. We're here to aid you in destroying Adam. We are quite a bit surprised that he had a twin but glad to find out now. Otherwise we probably could have hunted the wrong person." Namie smiled warmly at me and I, out of instinct, smiled back. Then her eyes turned sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked before I had time to think it through.

"I...hmm...you will know soon enough," She smiled warmly again.

"I think it is time we get rid of those three. They seemed to be worrying too much on the twin to concentrate." His voice shocked me, though it was what I imagined, baritone like. Then confusion took over.

"You two are...vampires as well?" Looking at each other then at me, they nodded tentatively.

"I see. Well my name is Kagome and well I a--" I didn't have time to finish as a loud _boom_ sounded behind us. Before we knew it we were back at the clearing and I turned around to see them murmuring. Four things happened then.

One: I saw as Adam appeared by Celestria, bloody and pretty beat up, and she hadn't noticed him there.

Two: A great power came from Namie and Baku. Blinding everyone but I got to see Celestria's eyes widen and she yelled "No!!"

Three: Adam wrapped his arm around Celestria's waist and they disappeared. His last words being "It's not over".

Four: Everything, absolutely _everything_ -with the exception of us people- was completely and utterly destroyed.

_**End Kagome's P.O.V**_

When everything cleared everyone looked clueless. The only ones seeming to be not lost were David -who seemed to once again join the group, small wounds here and there-, and Kagome.

Everyone stared at the two new people, who destroyed the three dragons with no trouble, with amazed expressions. Kaiko looked at Namie in shock and Namie smirked. Kaiko blinked and ran to the woman's side hugging her fiercely.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Kaiko gasped as she let Namie go.

"Of course. I promised didn't I?" They laughed together, the familiarity between them going way back. Everyone turned to look at Rin as she let out a gasp followed by a whimper.

"Rin? Rin, baby, are you okay?" Shippo asked in worry. He began to panic as the tears leaked over and fell. He looked in the direction she was and only saw the new person. Then he heard her whisper and he stiffened, along with everyone else.

"...Au-Aunt...Namie...?!" She whispered fiercely. Namie gave a deep sigh and as she looked at Rin, her eyes held deep sadness, but she put on her best smile.

"Hello beautiful...I'm so sorry."

* * *

**E.Bliss: Oh my lordy!! I am so very, very, very sorry for the LATE update. I had like wayyy too many problems and plus I had writer's block so that wasn't good either. I am back though!! Plus I'm pretty sure Alli already informed you anywho :)**

**Alli: Yup!! sure did! :D aint u proud of me?? O:)**

**E.Bliss: Yes I am! :) but you are not an angel**

**Alli: Uh-huh whateva! u juz jealous! :P**

**E.Bliss: Of?**

**Alli: My madd skillz! :D**

**E.Bliss:...lmao!! ahhhh you are too funny my friend! ha ha ha! anywho it's good to have you back :)**

**Alli: humph! I guess...thanks...**

**E.Bliss: Anyways! I'm all good now ((thanks to Alli too ;))) soooo I don't wanna make any promises but I will TRY to have an update as SOON AS POSSIBLE! **

**Alli: So do wat u do bezt! REVIEW PLEASE ((ur so very welcome)) :)**

**Both: BYE NOW!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: nope I don't own :)))**

* * *

**WARNING: Ooookay! small lemon in this chappy :) just letting ya know.**

* * *

It had all been a lie. Her friends, her trainings, her parents, her life, her _humanity_! It was all planned from the very beginning. She never had a choice. All this was very clear to her now, yet...she couldn't bring herself to be angry, only sadness and slight happiness was present. Why? Her accident was so horrible and the pain she endured was unforgettable. So then why exactly? She still remember that day so clearly...

_**Flashback**_

_"Rin! Sweetie be careful..." Her mother yelled after her._

_"Oh, mother. I'm no longer a small child. Don't worry." Rin smiled reassuringly at her mother._

_"Well, okay. Please, though, stay away from the ledge. There are many bad demons out here as well." Her mother informed for the third time. Rin simply giggled and took off._

_That's when she spotted it. The most beautiful bed of flowers she had ever seen._

_"Oh! I absolutely love flowers! Wow, how beautiful." She knelt down, caressing the rare flower's petals. She froze and her eyes widened. _'wh--why can't I move?!'_ she thought, panic running through her full force as she tried to move but tried in vain. The flower glowed brightly and it turned into a giant weed plant with the petals around it's neck. _'oh no! Someone please help me!'_ She thought, tears beginning to collect in her eyes._

_"Hahaha!! You foolish human! Did you really think you could just touch me and walk away?! Nonsense! Now, I shall devour you human!!" It threw out one of the petals and boy, did it look sharp. Rin closed her eyes and waited for the blow _'HELP!'_ she screamed in thought. Nothing ever came and she looked up, wait...looked up? _'I can move!!'_ she thought in relief._

_"Run!" A female voice ordered. She didn't need to be told twice. Rin took off into the small forest, uknowingly heading straight to the cliff her mother warned her of._

_"Ahh!!" She stopped right at the curve and stared down. She couldn't see a thing, it would have been a dreadful fall. She turned around, intent on walking away, when she saw the woman who killed the demon that attacked her._

_"Oh! Whoa. Gave me a scare there. Thank you for saving me." Rin replied with a kind smile. Then she looked in worry as the woman's eyes turned sad._

_"Is something wrong? Did that demon hurt you?" Rin asked in concern. The woman took off the mask and stared at Rin with nothing but sorrow._

_"Hello, beautiful...I'm so sorry." With that the woman pushed Rin over the cliff. Rin gasped and then realized that she was finally falling but didn't scream. She simply stared wide-eyed at the woman on the curve of the cliff._

_'Au--Aunt...Namie...' Darkness took over._

_**End Flashback**_

_'That's right. I remember now. She was the same one that pushed me off the cliff...Aunt Namie did. But why? I must have not remembered because of the fall. Then the immense pain...why did she betray me?'_ Rin felt the tears run down her face and gasped. She put her hand to her face and observed the clear, salty substance. It had been a long time since she had seen her tears.

"So was it my fate from the beginning?" Rin asked. She knew Namie was behind her.

"No." Namie replied, going to sit next to Rin. Rin looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"So, then...why?" Namie gave a deep sigh.

"It was dangerous. You couldn't be exposed because of high level. Back then too many wars were raging and it was Kindom against Kingdom. We were _all_ to fight. You would have had to fought also. Then again, it was never meant to be." Namie explained.

"So...so I wasn't meant to be a vampire?" Rin asked appalled. So then what the hell was she doing here?

"No. You were never meant to be..._human_." Namie's voice was serious as she looked straight at Rin. Rin simply stared at her with a shocked expression.

"H--...wha..." Rin couldn't seem to come out with a coherent sentence.

"It's the same as I did with Kagome." Rin and Namie turned to look at Kaiko. Kaiko looked at Rin, eyes shining with sympathy for the girl. After all, she had a similar problem.

"Ka...gome?...So, that's why she was human? At first?" Rin asked, realization dawned on her. But what was the reason to go to those extremes?

"Because your mother cares about you." Answered David. Rin looked at him, puzzled. She hadn't known she said it aloud.

"You didn't." He answered her again. She looked at him with disbelief and then frowned. Of course, he could read her mind. She had forgotten that small detail. David laughed at her pouted mouth. Then something struck her, _"Because your mother cares about you." _he had said.

"Who's my...mother?" She asked, somehow already having an idea. Her Aunt was not her Aunt at all...was she?

"Your a smart girl. You have probably already figured it out," Namie gave a sad sigh. "Yes, Rin. I am your real mother." Rin knew it. She knew, yet, she could not stop the feeling of unwanted, betrayal, and despair that ran through her the moment Namie spoke those words. She didn't like feeling this way. It was not like her at all, her personality was something far different, but her _nature_ makes her get these reactions. In some way, that made her feel anger. But for what? For being what she is? For being...Rin? Did she hate herself now? No. However, that tiny portion of disgust she had always managed to contain locked, was starting to very much unravel itself.

"Hn." She grunted. Well...what now?

"Well you certainly took that well. I half expected a screaming marathon." Namie teased lightly.

"It's not that I took it well. What is there for me to say?" Rin answered. It was the truth. She didn't know what to say or what to expect. Surely this changed nothing and everything at the same time. How would it be now? At least now she knew how Kagome felt those first few days. Confused, hurt, and, though ridiculous, enthusiastic.

"Your feelings. The truth perhaps...?" Namie inquired. She really didn't want Rin to hate her but she had to know someday.

"Well if your waiting to hear that I hate you, then keep waiting. But I'm not gonna lie and say I'm extremely happy either," Rin answered in a serious tone. Namie looked at her in deep sorrow. "I suppose the real disgust is against myself."

"Yourself?" Namie asked in concern.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it. You gave me an explanation on the reason of why I was human, yet, your true feelings tell a different story. You weren't ready to be a parent were you? The very idea of me sent you into a worried frenzy. And so you left me with the humans for your benefit also." Kaiko and David stared at Namie's lowered head in shock. That wasn't the case at all. Namie left Rin in a humans' care for her safety and care...right?

"I'm so sorry. I was confused. Your right, I _wasn't_ ready to be a mother. Neither was your father. I still think I'm way too unprepared. I didn't want to get rid of you, but I didn't, no _couldn't_, keep you either! Rin, please!! You have to understand me!" By the end of her story, Rin had stood up and was walking away. Namie grabbed her elbow in hopes that the girl would stop and hear her out. Though she knew it was the end, that there was no more, her eyes making streams of tears down her face.

"I understand perfectly well. There's no need to explain anything. I don't hate you. In fact, I forgive you...mom." Rin turned and, though her face was a mirror image of Namie's, she put on her best smile and pulled away slowly, resuming to walk away. Namie fell to her knees. Why? Why did things come out so difficult? Maybe this world was all about being a bitch. Kaiko, seeing Namie tremble with sobs, started to walk towards her; in hopes of comforting the woman. David gripped her arm and when she looked at him in confusion, he simply shook his head slowly; his eyes shining in sympathy. Kaiko stared him in the eyes for a long second and turned to look back at Namie, who seemed to have disappeared. Sighing, she hugged David and they stood embracing each other in despairing silence.

* * *

Shippo read the same line of the book that he currently held, for the twenty-fifth time. With a frustrated sigh he tossed the book across the room, where it landed with a _thwack_ on the wood floor. He was sitting on top of his bed worrying like crazy over Rin. It had been three hours since he had seen her and he had yet to _hear_ from her. It was driving him mad. He leaned his head against the wall as his legs were bent up and his arms rested on them. He remembered how he wanted to accompany her but she kindly refused, kissed him softly, and left. Seeing her cry was hard. Seeing her _leave_ while crying was _hell_. He didn't know if she was okay or if she was still crying or _anything_!

He smacked his hands on his knees in frustration. Dammit! He couldn't sleep, hell no he couldn't. Pulling on a loose thread of his khaki, baggy shorts he continued to worry. Perhaps everything was okay. He leaned his head against the wall again and closed his eyes. Perhaps he was just over reacting and she was perfectly fine. Agh! he really needed to chill. He felt the wind on his bare chest before he saw her. She was standing by his window barefoot, in shorts and a baggy T-shirt. What made him panic and sit up straight immediately was the tears streaming non-stop down her face.

"Oh, Rin," He said while spreading his arms open, beckoning her to him. She rushed to him and broke down while curling into his chest. He stroked her head and rocked her in his lap while she sobbed endlessly. Soothing words, small kisses to her forehead, and his loving strokes soon had her down to just sniffling, her tears long dried.

"You okay?" He whispered after even her sniffles stopped.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you had to see that. I just didn't know where to go." She mumbled into is chest. He grabbed her chin and raised her head.

"Never hesitate to come to me. My doors...and windows are always open," He chuckled lightly at his joke. And she giggled also. He looked into her eyes lovingly and then dipped down and put his lips against his. It was always meant to start out innocent but as soon as their mouths' connected it all went up in smoke. He deepened the kiss as her head landed on his pillow. Her arms around his neck holding him close to her; he reached down and grabbed her thigh, bringing her leg over his hip and holding it there.

They continued to kiss heatedly, hands roaming placing neither knew were able to be roamed. She broke free from their kiss to breathe and he continued down her neck, kissing and sucking the skin there. She knotted her fingers in his air looking as she brushed them with her fingers. He continued placing kisses on her neck, throat, and jaw. His hand found the edge of her shirt and he went under. Finding her bra he unlatched it and handled her breasts as he heard her gasp in satisfaction. Raising her shirt all the way up, he had it over her head and on the floor in an instant. Continuing his kisses he made his way to her cleavage and kissed her round breasts lightly. Taking an erect nipple into his mouth he heard in approval as she moaned at the pleasure. His hand found her shorts and he began to unbutton them. She helped him slip them down her smooth legs and onto the floor with her shirt. All that was left was her underwear and, after showing the same attention to her other breast, he marveled at the beauty before him. She blushed and turned away from his stare.

He gripped her chin and brought her face back to look at him, his lips hovering an inch above hers.

"You are the most marvelous thing I have ever seen," He whispered lovingly. He crashed his lips on her again and the fire burned far deeper. She reached down to his shorts and unbuttoned them as best she could; soon they joined the floor also. Everything crashed down on him at once in that instant. He knew that he had to take advantage of that moment before his control slipped again. He still Rin's hand -which happened to be roaming his chest.

"Rin...are you _sure?_" It was probably completely stupid and pointless to ask now. But he didn't want her to regret this, _any_ of this. She placed her small hand on his chin, smiling lovingly at him.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," She affirmed. He smiled brightly down at her and in the next few seconds he was at her center. She gasped, her pleasure escalating immensely. This is all she needed. To feel complete in a way nobody but Shippo could make her feel. She wanted to forget. The problems, Namie, her human life, where she was, _who_ she was, all of it! And she knew nobody but him could take that away. In this simple moment. Simple, that's exactly what it was. She hardly needed the "extra" pleasure. Just knowing that he did this with love and vice verse, she was whole.

She hissed between her teeth as he broke through. Tears fell down her face as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. The pain only lasted for a few seconds, thank god for fast healing; she giggled at that. Shippo looked down at her in confusion and then, figuring her pain was gone, he moved and her giggle was replaced by a tiny moan.

Soon the two young lovers fell into a blissful pattern and the whole they so wanted was fulfilled.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome all stared with different expressions. Sango looked almost smug, Kikyo simply raised and eyebrow and pretended she heard nothing, Inuyasha frowned and grunted uncomfortably, Kagome looked away from them; embarrassed. And last but not least...Miroku.

"Well, well, well. Guess it was about time for the freaks to come out of those two," He chuckled with... glee? Sango rolled her eyes at the 'monk'. Suddenly she was being pulled towards him and she blushed.

"Ahh, my dear Sango. I do believe it is now our turn my dearest." He just _loved_ to ruin it didn't he? She smacked him across the face and stomped out the room. All the way mumbling things about 'stupid, horny, idiot, past monk vampires'... Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo simply laughed as Miroku followed after her, begging her to hear him out.

"He never learns does he?" Kagome asked, still giggling.

"Keh. Guess not." Inuyasha shrugged. Suddenly the room fell into an awkward silence. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw the conflicted expression in his eyes as he stared at Kikyo. Her heart twisted but she knew they had something really strong that ended horrible awry. There love must have went beyond anything in this universe and, though it pained her immensely, she knew he still loved Kikyo. Though she acted like she didn't, Kagome knew Kikyo did also. Sighing silently she decided something.

"Um, Inuyasha, I have to go talk to Kaiko. I'll be back later." She forced a smile and she wondered if it was enough to fool him. He looked at her in confusion, as if he had just noticed that was still in the room, but it wore off quickly. Okay, _that_ hurt.

"Oh. Well I'll go with you," He responded. Already walking to the door.

"No!" She stated, a little too loud and Kikyo looked at her in worry.

"What I mean is that, um, that isn't necessary. I got it. Trust me, I won't be long anyway." She put on her fake smile again. Kikyo then looked at her in suspicion. Kagome needed to leave...soon.

"O...kay. Sure, if that's what you want. You positive?" He asked.

"One hundred percent. I'll be back don't worry." With that she walked out the door and when she was down the hall she leaned against the wall there. What exactly was she doing? Did she _want_ Inuyasha to go back to Kikyo? No. But somehow she could not bear to see that hurt expression in his eyes. She wanted to gather him up and take that all away. She knew, however, that _she_ was not the one who could remove that. Kikyo was. That made her sigh deeply. They still held strong feelings for each other. Inuyasha cared for her, she knew that much. However his love for Kikyo was...far more.

This was definitely tough. How could you love someone who's heart was already stolen. Well that wasn't all the way true. She knew that if Kikyo were no longer around, Inuyasha and herself could have something as strong as what they had. Whoa! Where did _that_ come from? Kikyo was her friend, her family. She should not and would not wish her away like that! What was the matter with her? All this hate over some guy? Sure she was in love with Inuyasha but was it worth all this hatred? Her head was completely muffled. With a frustrated sigh she decided she needed to cool off. Where was Sango when you needed her?

(((((()))))))

Inuyasha had watched Kagome leave in confusion. As far as he knew she never said no when he asked to go with her. Huh. Maybe there was something the matter with her, who knew. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with a questioning expression and he merely shrugged. She sighed knowing that he was clueless. Then it seemed that at the same time they were shocked still. They were in a room...together...alone. How lovely.

Inuyasha was the first to recover and he looked over at Kikyo tentatively. Should he leave? He knew he didn't want to but...that was the right thing to do, right? While he was stuck pondering, Kikyo was not so hesitant. She gave him a small glance and made her way to the door. When she passed Inuyasha she froze.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Why now? She didn't want this.

"We...I..." he couldn't find what to say. All he knew is that he didn't want her to go. Kikyo hated doing this. Why couldn't he just let things go? She tugged on his hand; an effort for him to let go of her arm, done in vain of course.

"Inuyasha if you don't have anything to say then I'll take my leave," She stated, hoping he would let go -of all of it.

"Kikyo, I...please," He sighed. Why was he so tongue twisted?

"Please what?" She asked desperately. She didn't want to be there with him, all alone. It...it hurt too much. That being confirmed, her body slumped, as if giving up. Inuyasha felt it and he tried to compose himself better.

"I want to talk with you," He whispered. She simply looked at him -too cautious to say anything, in case her voice broke.

"It's killing me Kikyo. And I know it's killing you too." This time she didn't even look at him. How true his words were, he had no knowledge of that of course.

"You should not feel such torment, Inuyasha. You have Kagome at your side." It was true. He could _not_ have both.

"Kagome..." She winced. How he said her name; almost like a caress. "Your right, Kikyo. I do care about and like Kagome very much." Trying to not let it get to her she turned to, what she hopefully was, smile encouragingly at him. When she turned around, however, his face was mere inches from hers. She had to blink once to make sure it wasn't her imagination.

"Our love, though, it isn't something that could be so easily forgotten." He let his hand rest on her cheek and she did not stare him in the eye.

"Our love...is no longer existent." With that she took his hand away from her face, set it to his side, and left the room. He sighed deeply as he felt the edges of the deep wound in his chest throb. He was really pushing his luck. Why couldn't he just be with Kagome? He had said the truth when he informed Kikyo that he truly cared for her. So...what was the problem?

"The problem is that, you, Inuyasha, are foolish." he said nothing at David's response to his thought. Perhaps he was foolish. Foolish for ever thinking he could be happy with somehow having both. Ridiculous.

He turned around to exit when David's voice reached his ears once more.

"Do not hurt them with your impudent confusions. I care for you almost like a son. However if you continue your tirade, Kagome will soon be very well out of your reach. Possibly Kikyo also." Inuyasha simply nodded at his warning and sped off. It was time to definitely decide. He cared immensely for both. The differences were strong though.

With Kikyo he always seemed to feel like it was one-sided. Until, every so often, she would tell him her true feelings and he would just think back to those times when he hesitated. She was always quiet, almost anti-social. She was deeply caring but at times she would be cold. Her soul was pure _and_ corrupted. He always knew what to expect from her, an old practiced routine. Their different personalities were immense.

Kagome was a completely different story. She kept her feelings for him on her sleeve. Her smiles and laughter lighted up even the darkest of days. Her big heart was of no exception to absolutely anyone. She was a complete surprise each and every day. Somehow they had some same aspects of things and often agreed more than argued. She showed him how life could truly be and Kikyo showed him nothing of the sort.

In that instant he already knew what was to come. And so came the time to choose between his two hearts. Kikyo or Kagome. He knew that if Adam would appear anytime soon that it was going to be very difficult. His protection for both was going to intervene, but he knew Kagome would never hate him for saving Kikyo. If she could, she would do just the same. He smiled at that thought. She was so loving it seemed irrational. And so, who would he choose...?

He already knew.

* * *

Kikyo knew the time had come. She had been anticipating this day soon for the past couple weeks. It wouldn't take long before Inuyasha would be forced to choose between herself and Kagome. She knew who he would pick. And she was glad that it was what it was. She would not go back to him in any case anyway. It was not meant to be.

So with one last, loving glance toward the mansion she raced away. Away from her past self, away from her beautiful family, away from everything she knew -no, now _once_ knew. And most unconditionally painful, her one and only true love. _'I love you, Inuyasha. I always have and always will.'_ she thought. It hit her like a sense of déjà vu. The last time she had hurt her own heart and Inuyasha's as well by walking away.

Nobody noticed the tears that ran down a porcelain doll's face, as she left behind everything she held dear to her.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Okay guys, once again, I am so sorry for the VERY late update. Yup, very sorry indeed.**

**Alli: O.O**

**E.Bliss: Alli? What's wrong _now_ woman?**

**Alli: O.o**

**E.Bliss: Well at least it's _some_ kind of response.**

**Alli: (grins) ha ha you perv.**

**E.Bliss: Wha? Wait...Oh! Oh, come on! That was nothing...**

**Alli: I guess not...lol...ha ha ha...**

**E.Bliss: Anyway, please READ & REVIEW :)) and like last time I will _try_ to update as soon as possible. I was caught up in the release of Stephenie Meyer's _'Breaking Dawn' _and then I curled up in my cocoon and read for, what seemed to me, very shorty time :( anyway that book was...different. But pretty much cool :)))**

**Alli: It was...okay. But anyway R&R like always and until next time ppls**

**Both: BYE! :))**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own. Except for the characters you know aren't in the Anime or Manga :)**

* * *

"Concentrate...Center your soul and attention solely on that spark of power..." Kaiko calmly instructed Kagome. They had been trying to tap into her priestess powers for the last two hours. Oh, where was Kikyo when you needed her? Unknown to them, Kikyo would be very hard to find indeed. Kagome tried again for what seemed the millionth time; frankly she was getting frustrated. Why wouldn't her stupid power work already? Not only was it bad enough that she was what she was but she was a priestess too! _oh, joy_!

"Ugh. It's not there. I can't feel anything, my head is empty," She groaned.

Kaiko gave a deep sigh, "Kagome don't give up. It was hard for me at first, too. Your strong and I know you can do it." Kagome looked over at Kaiko in shock and then gave her a confident nod. She placed a finger on her pendant and concentrated hard. She felt the power surging within and knew she was pretty strong, the only question though, was to how _unleash_ it. The pull tugged at her conscience and she knew it was there. But it was like trying to find a needle in a pile of haystack. Everything was dark and she saw nothing...

Then, there it was! The tiny spark that was her power and she could _finally_ see it. The gasp that came from Kaiko assured Kagome that she was on the right track. She pulled at it more and she felt it. It was...breathtaking. It felt good and bad, disastrous and calm, wonderful and horrible. And she knew that it was the power and her itself that made these emotions arise. The fact that she could be so kind and gentle but dangerous and strong was bewildering. She never would have thought she could hold within her the ultimate weapon in her defense. She could feel the major difference between now and two minutes ago. _Now_ she could defend herself, _now_ she could be threatening, _now_ she could belong in the truest sense.

Then she was immensely confused. Everything outside of her mind sounded muffled —someone yelling into a pillow. What was going on? She couldn't hear anything. Then she felt it, the expanding of her power against her will. She no longer called out more of it yet it was acting on it's own. It was starting to hurt now and she tried her best to calm it down. It was like a rabid dog, responding to no one and continuing it's feral ways.

Kaiko watched in amazement when she saw that Kagome began to glow and her power intensify. Oh! Kagome had finally gotten a hold of it. She smiled proudly at her daughter. Then everything changed and she stared in horror. Kagome's priestess power planned to consume her; planned to kill off her vampire half and, in the process, may very well kill Kagome as well.

"No! Kagome, stop! Let your power go!" Kaiko desperately yelled out. And she noticed that Kagome could not hear her. She tried stepping closer but it was too much purity. Any closer and she would be purified herself, no matter if she was a priestess as well. That's it! She could try and use her powers as well. Create a barrier and try to get around the immense burning light and try to calm it down. It could work...and it could do absolutely nothing. Kaiko tapped into her own power and it unleashed immediately. Creating her barrier she stepped closer. Already she could feel the powers fighting for dominance —Kagome's for Kaiko's and Kaiko's for Kagome's. No matter what she found it hurtful that Kagome's power did not recognize her as her mother. By then she had gotten real close to Kagome and if she could just touch her...

Kaiko's eyes widened as her daughter's powers increased once more. She panicked when her own light, and barrier, started to give in and stepped away, her barrier dissolving from weakness. If she had kept that up she would not have lived to see another day...but...Kagome! She looked back at her and saw that she tried her best to fight against it. Then she heard her release an agonized scream and her heart wrenched. Why was her power reacting so menacingly? How was she supposed to go about stopping this? If she went with her first attempt she would surely die. But Kagome could probably walk away from this...

Mind set straight Kaiko reformed her barrier and walked towards Kagome once more. Her barrier was much weaker and she knew that she had to make it quick in order to save her daughter. The light was so bright and powerful now that she wondered how the others had not seen it. She groaned as Kagome's light found a hole in her barrier and proceeded on to purify her. Completely fighting with all of her will and strength now, she got closer and closer. It was like fire and ice, as if burning her to ashes and as if freezing her to the very soul. Only a few feet away, she could do this!

That's when she felt the hand on her shoulder and next thing she knew, she was flying to the other side of the field. Landing hard she let out a gasp, followed by a whimper. She had been ignoring the pain, but now it was the most prominent feeling on her body. She hadn't known that she used so much power. All she could probably do now was stand. Wait...who had thrown her? No! Kagome! She forced herself to lift her body, it screaming in protest, almost begging her to lay back down. Feeling someone help her up, she snapped her head to try and look at the person. Namie smiled at her warmly and Kaiko relaxed.

"What did you think you were doing?" Namie scolded, warm mood gone.

Kaiko then realized things more clearly and she redirected her attention towards, what she expected, was Kagome's direction. She found everyone standing in front of her and the one who pushed her away seemed to be Miroku. Of course, he was once a monk. The only one who could get that close to spiritual power using their own. Though he seemed to be caressing his hand, which looked slightly burnt. The guilt ran through her like a mad wave over a fishing boat. Then she noticed in horror as Baku was going to unleash a strong power.

"No!!" She screamed, "You'll kill her, idiot!!"

Everyone stared at her in confusion when Inuyasha looked in the direction and noticed Baku also. He let out a growl and sent Baku into the forest with a mighty blow. Inuyasha took off after the other vampire, seething in anger. Kagome's long, pained scream brought their attention back to her at once and they saw as she her eyes had turned completely white. Her necklace looked vibrant in color and they noticed as it soon began to burn the skin where it sat. What to do, what to do, what to do?! No one could get so close to her. There wasn't anyone with as much spiritual power besides Kikyo...

Kikyo! Where was Kikyo?? Kaiko looked around in desperation but saw that Kikyo was nowhere in sight. God dammit!

"Where is Kikyo?!" She demanded. But froze when she noticed the sympathetic look Sango sent her way.

"We noticed the immense power long before it unleashed. We looked everywhere but she's...she's gone," Sango explained. Gone? Gone where?! And why? No matter. She would worry about that later.

"Miroku, can you get any closer?" Kaiko directed her attention to him next.

"Even that small space to get you out was unbearable. It's too much," He answered sadly.

Inuyasha had returned and he snarled as he heard Miroku's response, "Dammit!" He took out his sword and David hissed.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm gonna see if I can cut through it. Then somebody go and take her out the circle. It seems to be a strong barrier and won't let anyone get _in_ or _out_." He explained.

"You will kill her, stupid!!" Shippo exclaimed. However it was too late.

"_Red Tetsusaiga_!!" The sword turned a bright red and went crashing into Kagome's purifying orb. Her screaming ceased but when the power faded the barrier was still visible, though weaker.

"That's it! I got it!" Rin exclaimed, "Stand back please. Kaiko and Miroku do you think if you two combine your spiritual powers, you can create a strong barrier around me?" Kaiko and Miroku looked at each other in thought and the confirmed her question with firm nods.

"Okay. When I give you the signal, please do that, and keep it up until I give the 'okay' to take it down. Again, please stand back," Rin stated. She walked to stand right in front of Kagome, her necklace shining as she prepared to use a technique she knew would work. Shippo looked at her in worry and fear, but he knew she was smart, and she can get through this. Everyone stepped back and she held out both her hands, forming an oval-like triangle with her forefingers, middle finger, and thumbs. Out her hand signal came forth a large circle with three smaller circles inside it, having ancient symbols inside. Around the large circle were six equal looking smaller circles —all having the octagon inside a square, with ancient symbols on the outside of the square. Above and below the large circle were two small circles as well, these only having the symbols and what seemed to be a serpent in the middle. The whole ordeal was a pale gold color with the shimmer of the rainbow colors, also.

Rin reopened her eyes and her circles power increased, everyone could feel it. The power that she was about to unleash was deadly to anyone who wasn't as strong as Kagome was now. Kagome began to scream once more as her power regained strength and Rin had enough!

"_Ringlets of Holy Sovereignty, disperse_!!"

The smaller circles shot out faster than bullets and three of them formed into a single line, cutting through the strong purifying light like jelly —that took care of the entrance, their symbols allowing it to remain open. The other three pulsed and dove inside the barrier made of light, the symbols melting into the barrier and expanding it away from Kagome to keep her from harms way —this would let the larger circle do it's job along with the other two small ones. The large circle consumed Kagome and would ensure her safety along with Rin's when she would grab Kagome, the symbols disappearing into Kagome without harming her. And last but not least, the two very small ones rotated around the bright light. The large circle glowed brightly once, as if that was a signal the small circles stopped abruptly. The serpents came out and the symbols circled around them, they hurried on to destroy what much power Kagome's barrier had, for Kagome's power was still much too strong.

"Now!!" Rin yelled. Kaiko and Miroku chanted and soon Rin was enveloped into a strong barrier of her own, though the spiritual power disturbed her somewhat, she ignored it. She sped straight to Kagome, between the destruction of her once prominent barrier, snatched Kagome and lightly pushed her against a tree. Kagome opened her eyes, they were normal again but vivid in color. Rin heard as her small circles destroyed Kagome's light and waited...

"Cover yourselves, NOW!!" She demanded and everyone immediately did as was told. Kagome let out one more strong, agonized scream and all that was heard was a large explosion. Waves upon waves of Kagome's priestess powers shot from her and purified anything in it's path. Luckily the large circle from Rin's power assisted Kaiko and Miroku's barrier, otherwise she would have been a pile of ashes now. Everyone had their eyes tightly closed, the light was more brighter than ever. Just how strong was Kagome's power? Was she a dangerous threat to them now? How would they teach her to control her immense powers now that Kikyo was no longer here?

_'It will be a strong challenge. And it will take time...but I _know_ we can do it. Everyone. Together. Don't worry Kagome, we will be here by your side.' _Inuyasha thought as he kept _Tetsusaiga_ in front of him in his protection. Another thing it served as was a strong barrier also, unable to be broken by any priestess powers.

Two minutes later, everything was silent. Was it over? Sango dared to open her eyes and saw that Sesshomaru was already standing with his calm expression. Well, jeez, he could have said _something_. She stood up straight and saw everyone else do the same. Inuyasha rushed over to Rin immediately. He noticed that she was still posed to protect, though the barrier had long disappeared.

"Rin. It's over, Rin," He soothed. He watched as she immediately relaxed but tensed again as an unconscious Kagome fell into her.

"Oh!" Rin gasped. Inuyasha took Kagome from her instantly and watched as Shippo came to hold Rin as she too soon went unconscious from exhaustion.

"I believe we should take these two to go rest. It's only appropiate." Sesshomaru advised.

David nodded his head in agreement, "Then I would like someone to explain this thing of 'Kikyo has left'."

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kaiko flinched slightly. Rin would have too, had she been conscious. Kaiko walked over to Kagome, lightly brushing away the hair from her face and sighed.

"It's going to be a few weeks before she regains her strength and is awake again," She whispered.

"Weeks?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What? Did you think that with the amount of power she let out, on her _first try_, might I add, that she was going to be _okay_ within a few _hours_??"

"Well, no. A few days, yeah, but...weeks..."

Kaiko gave him a soft look and rubbed his check in motherly affection. He gasped in shock and stared at her with wide eyes. She smiled warmly, "Don't worry. She'll be fine. She's strong." And with that, she too, fainted. Miroku caught her before David came and picked her up in his arms.

"Sesshomaru is right. Let's go home," He stated, walking away already. Shippo was going to walk away after them, when he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him. He turned in confusion, then glared as he saw it was Namie. She smiled warily at him before staring down at Rin in his arms. She kissed her forehead gently, gave him one last unsure smile, then walked away also. Had it not been for the shock of Namie's actions he would have pulled Rin away. But he realized that maybe he would let her get away with it...this time.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in affection. He knew perfectly well why Kikyo had left. She knew who he would choose, and he didn't regret it. But did she have to leave like _that_? She knew they would probably need her help in aiding Kagome with her priestess side. So, was this a way to get back at him? No. He knew Kikyo well and she wouldn't do something so low like that. Did she leave 'cause the pain was too much? He probably would have done the same thing had it been Kikyo in his place. So he didn't blame her. For whatever reason she chose, wherever she was, he hoped she was alright and happy. He knew he was.

* * *

"My Lord..."

"Yes?"

"Her powers are just as expected. Perhaps even more."

"Dammit! Are you sure, Celestria?"

"I'm positive, My Lord," Celestria answered, "Her powers could be detected even from here. There was an immense explosion of spiritual power. And I'm absolutely sure it was her's"

"Damn bitch... Thank you, Celestria. Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes, that is all." She affirmed.

"Very well. You may leave." He heard the doors shut as she left. The anger inside him raised ten fold as he ran Celestria's words through his head again and again. Why did she have to go off like a bomb now?! He was hoping that it would take time, but as always, 'his' beautiful Kaiko wasted no time. Surely the jewel would turn up soon now! Probably go straight to her from the immense spiritual power she released. He felt it also, her power. However he had set it aside as nothing until Celestria came and announced his worst assumption. Yes, the jewel would seek her out, in order to look for protection and to remain purified. And when that happens, he will be there to take it, for he will allow no such thing.

He snarled as he got up. He had finally been able to heal from his damn brother's attacks. It had been a few days but he was now as good as new. He would like to give credit to Celestria for that as well, giving him her blood and all. He chuckled in dry humor. He knew the deep feelings his 'assistant' held for him. Though she tried to keep them hidden and remained unfazed, she was but an open book to him. However he could not say he returned her feelings, unfortunately for her. Don't get him wrong, she was a fine, gorgeous woman. Had he not set his eyes on 'his' lovely Kaiko, Celestria would have been his mate right now.

Precisely why he chose her as his companion. He knew that her faith and loyalty lay with him and no one else. And at these times, who needed the traitors? Not him, that's damn straight. He looked out into the mountains from his window. Only a few more days, and the jewel will be his.

* * *

**E.Bliss: It's been centuries hasn't it? I'm so so so sorry :(**

**Alli: Damm straight it had. I think im like 200 yrs old**

**E.Bliss: hmmm, oh really?? You still look 15 to me.**

**Alli: (gasps) ya think i could b a vampire? :D**

**E.Bliss: ha ha...no! Anyways, I really am sorry but could you please be so kind as to Review? Pretty, pretty please? Thanks**

**Alli:...im gunna go test out me powers while u guys review ok? :)**

**E.Bliss: Poor child...Please and thank you my readers! Bye! :))**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: No ma'am I do not own :)**

* * *

_Kagome's P.O.V_

It was dark. Too dark in my opinion. For days, hours even, I tried locating the light. Anything that would allow me to _see_. Nothing, nada, zero. It annoyed me to no extent. Where was Inuyasha, Kaiko, Rin? Heck, where was _Kouga_? I didn't care who it was, as long as it was a familiar face. I continued searching, though for what I had no idea, after all; there was _nothing_ here.

Then I heard a sound and I looked in that direction with hope. Perhaps the darkness would not last anymore after this. I continued to walk around until finally I saw a clear, dull shine far in front of me. As I neared, I could tell out the oval shape...well shape_**s**_. They were two crystal, what looked like to be, containers and in front of both, two floating spheres -one smaller than the other and a light pink in color. The other was bigger and seemed to swirl with the colors of blue/green. I noticed once when, even in the smallest hint, the small pink circle would try to grow -the bigger one would glow brightly, the smaller one resuming it's small form immediately. Like a mother scolding her child and the child would behave once more, afraid of receiving another . Then it was obvious. The spheres were my powers! So, then, was the bigger one my vampire 'techniques'?

Almost as if hearing my thoughts, which it probably did, the circle disappeared and the crystal behind it became clear. What the... Was that _me_ in there? It was, that much was obvious, but there was something different about... her.

And then the crystal began to melt from around... her... then suddenly she was right before me. And I recognized her. So I had been right, the bigger sphere _was_ my vampire side. She grinned slyly at me and I simply stared back. Then she spoke...

"Oh, Kagome, come now. Don't tell me your _afraid_ of me...," My eyes narrowed.

"I never said that. Your presence just...confuses me."

"I see. Well your here for a reason, so that should be enough. However, I must admit, seeing myself is quite...unnerving," It was my turn to grin. Funny she should feel the same way.

"Why? Don't tell me your _afraid_," I repeated her earlier words. My grin grew as I saw her glare.

"No such thing, smart-ass. Ha, I wouldn't even be _in_ this situation, had you not let Mary Poppins back there, out! Should have known this was too good to be true, I mean...," I hadn't heard the rest of her mumbling after she had noted the sphere and crystal behind her. So who was that?

"You, stupid. It's your "priestess" side," She grumbled unhappily. My breathing hitched. So the other crystal was me in 'priestess' form? How come she hadn't come out then?

She scoffed in disbelief, "Do you _want_ to die?? Like I said there's a reason your just pointlessly wondering around in your head. Or have you not figured that out yet?" I blanked. So I was in my _head_? Well, conscious so to speak, but still...? All I remember was Kaiko telling me to tap into my purification power, the horrible pain, then blackness.

"What happened? Why am I... in my head?" She rolled her eyes and sighed, but continued on to explain.

"Your in healing. Usually it takes a good hell of a power to injure one of our kind, tons of it to cease our lives, but purification light is a whole different thing entirely. It's the one thing that can kill us on the spot. When you called out to Mary Poppins back there, she noticed me and was not happy," She snarled at that. "Priestesses are, in other words, protectors. They were meant to destroy the demons and evil un-human creatures of this world. Therefore, It didn't matter to her that we were the same person, and that purifying me would kill her too. Being a new and inexperienced vampire, you didn't have enough strength to suppress her, so she took over."

I stared at her in shock. I was gonna kill myself?! She laughed at my thought.

"Not necessarily. You see, besides your mother, your a rare kind of...species? I don't know how to explain it but your powers are mixed as you know. Anyways, there are the higher and lower levels. The high levels, like you, all have a certain power as you know. Each power is reached somehow, either by the name of a particular technique or calling out the name of your power source itself," By that I was confused. A name for the source? We were two, no _three_ in one?? She answered my thought again.

"No. True I have a name and all but, sadly admitting this, I am you and vice verso. We're the same person, soul, and being. In other words I would be considered your 'conscious'. When you call upon me, I come forth as your _power_ and nothing more," She finished.

"So... is that why I can only see you as an individual when unconscious?" I asked.

"Yes. But even then, don't you see it? I can only appear before you as a glowing orb or looking exactly like you, yourself. That's because I am nothing more than a mere power. _Your_ power. And I stand representing what side of you I am. For Mary Poppins looks different than me, thank goodness," She snorted. So a lot of my questions were answered and I felt a little better. However, there were still many questions _un_answered. So I asked away...

"What about when Kaiko came near me? Even though it's something deniable to me _personally_, she is still my biological mother. I felt her presence and everything, shouldn't that have stopped me?"

"You said it yourself. It's something _personal_. Just being your powers would be a tad-bit boring. So we have...a little more to that. Mary Poppins and I know what your _real_ decisions, feelings, fears, etc., are. We even know it or figure it out before you, yourself, does. The fact that, because of her lack of appearance in your life and the "drastic" changes she has suddenly made in it, you do not fully claim her as your mother. And for that, she was repelled." The guilt came over me quick. My feelings could have caused Kaiko her life. But what could I do? I can't simply love someone who is foreign to me... a stranger.

"Wait, what of the rest? I completely accept them, with the exception of David and the ones who I don't know. Why could I not stop for them?" I noticed how she flinched when I asked her that.

"Well, um,...you see...err...," She answered nervously. I rose an eyebrow. "Um" what?

"Well?" I asked impatiently. I had a feeling I was probably going to be unhappy with her answer.

"Oh, stop it! We were in danger, okay! And the threat was poised directly at me. I am your vampire side and also your instinct. When your threatened or even _feel_ like your life is in harm's way, your instincts to protect yourself are awakened. You, consciously, had already fainted. It was up to me to protect you. So I did. But you have to understand, that with my common sense gone, you were entirely an instinct driven vampire. Mary Poppins would have done things more calmly, but the bitch was intent on killing me off," She stopped with a snort. Okay. I got that too. It was getting weird, why was I so understanding? Surely I should be outraged. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she is me. Duh!

"Okay then. You said you had a...name?" I said warily.

"Yeah. What of it?" She responded calmly.

"What is it?" I saw her hesitate.

"I...I can't tell you," She whispered. I gaped. What does she mean she couldn't tell me?!

"Why not?"

"Don't you want to know why Mary Poppins is still in the crystal and I'm not?" I know she was trying to change the subject. I let it slide this time. After all, I _did_ want to know why. I nodded, letting her know to continue.

"Ha, ha!! Simple. I locked her up!" A triumphant grin on her face. I sweat dropped. Should have known _that_. Wait, so...

"Is that why she was smaller than you?"

"No. Actually, _she's_ healing. I have already recovered from the injuries she left me," She answered smugly.

"But why did you...," I trailed off knowing she got my hint.

"Bitch is stubborn. She's intent on killing me off but in her weak state _I_ overpower _her_. And she knows that," She smiled smugly again. I see. So whoever is the weakest has control over the other. As I thought that, I didn't see it fair.

"Are the two of you capable of aiding me in power _together_?" I asked.

"Yes," She answered, disgusted.

"How?"

"Training. Lots and lots of training. Since you will have to get us to actually get along. Good luck!" I sighed. That will take indeed take _lots_ of training. Deciding to let go of that for now, I went back to the earlier question I let slide.

"Why can't you tell me your name?"

Her face crinkled in reluctance. She turned to look at me and must have seen the stubborn want there. She sighed deeply and replied.

"You have to find it out for yourself. When you are able to hear and grasp my name, it means that you are strong enough to let me out among your mere will. For instance, right now you can only access Mary Poppins and I's power if you are overthrown by either of us," She finished calmly. My forehead knotted with stress. yes, this will definitely take a while. No matter! I will do what it takes to get my two sides to live in peace.

"Oh, joy," She said sarcastically. I frowned. The meaning of the words 'A While' just got longer.

"Oh!" I snapped my attention to her as she gasped. I stared in shock as she seemed almost transparent now -as if disappearing. Then I saw her relax and look at me with a bored expression. What was going on?

"Your healed. Your starting to come back to reality. We're your 'locked' up powers so I am only going to be a voice in your head, you conscience," She answered simply. I felt immense relief when she shared that information. I'm going to wake up and finally leave this depressing darkness!

"Go ahead, Kagome. Wake up," She was nothing but a whisper before she was completely out of sight.

**..: -- :..**

"Shh! She's waking up!" I heard a voice eagerly report...Rin?

I tried to move my body but I was just so _stiff_. How long had I been laying here? It felt like years since I had used my body. Maybe speaking could be easier. I swallowed and found my throat to be completely dry, and I was so thirsty... Well at least my face was movable. I felt as I had scrunched it in discomfort.

"Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?" Another voice whispered softly, desperately...

I opened my eyes slowly and met the beautiful gold of Inuyasha's, "Am...Am I dead?" I croaked, though I knew perfectly well I wasn't. I heard sighs of relief and Inuyasha's face went from solid still to a relieved smile. I saw as he bent over me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead -where I had a clear hearing and sight of his warm, sweetly flowing, blood pulse. Everything happened fast then, my body apparently working all of a sudden, I was glad at that fact. I flipped and sped across the room, whichever it was, so fast that when I redirected my attention back to him, he was barely straightening back up. I looked around and noticed that it was Inuyasha's room and bed that I had been in and on. I continued on to look at who was there besides me and him. Rin, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and David. Shippo in a protective position in front of Rin; she being perfectly calm but not stopping him, Miroku pushing Sango slightly behind him; Sango rolling her eyes and stepping out further to the side. David and Inuyasha looking to have not one worry in the world.

"Kagome... No one is going to hurt you, baby. Calm down," I raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. Why would he think that _I_ thought that? I immediately relaxed as I felt guilty. I reacted to fast and harsh.

"I know that. I'm sorry I worried you all," I answered truthfully. I watched, with a slightly annoyed expression, as Miroku and Shippo dropped their protective stances. Rin and Sango smiled hugely at me and I forced a smile back. The sand paper feeling in my throat was back and it hurt. Inuyasha smiled but seemed confused.

"Then why did you run?" He asked. I hesitated a little before answering.

"I...I'm just so...thirsty," I answered shyly. I know I shouldn't be ashamed but it was kind of embarrassing to me.

"Oh my! We're so sorry Kagome! Just that we were so worried and all...," Rin trailed off. I nodded at her in understanding and her spirits lifted again.

"Sango, come on! We have to take Kagome to hunt!" I looked at them in shock. Hunt? Hunt what? I looked at Inuyasha for an explanation and he laughed.

"You look so aghast Kagome. What's wrong?"

"What exactly are we... 'hunting'?" I whispered. Understanding dawned in Rin and Sango's eyes.

"Well... we tried to find ways of trying to go around killing people. In the end, though, it was impossible," Rin answered. My face paled, if that was even possible.

"So we hunt... _humans_?" I squeaked.

"Yes. But not just any human, Kagome. We only go after those who are bad or evil. As you know, Rin can tell people's aura or feelings, so she knows exactly whose kind minded and whose intent on doing wrong deeds. _Those_ are the ones we go after," Sango explained. I felt better...a little. A life was still a life and I know that it will be hard for me. But we could possibly be saving many innocent people with getting rid of certain evil humans, right?

I sighed, giving up. I had no excuse _not_ to. I was thirsty, this was the way I fed, there were no other ways, and I was doing it the most innocent way possible. The pain in my throat throbbed as if to back up my thought. _I_, me mentally, was just being unnecessarily difficult. I had no reason to feel guilty, but my stupid emotions always got the best of me. This time I would just have to suck it up and brood later. I walked up to Inuyasha and caressed his face lovingly in my hands before the scent hit me and I sped out the door.

_End Kagome's P.O.V_

* * *

Kikyo looked out into the sky. It had turned a dark color and that unsettled her. She knew something terrible was going to happen, she could feel it. Going deeper into the mountains, she continued to wonder exactly _why_ she was. It was just moments ago that she had fed -the word making her flinch slightly-, and she felt her energy already restored to it's full extent. Her senses all seemed alert, that's why she worried. Her senses were never so spiked like this. Not since she had been brought the Shikon Jewel...

She gasped at her realization. It couldn't be, could it?

_'In the mountains, there's something terribly wrong. This demonic aura is immense,'_ her power's voice explained inside her head. Kikyo hadn't bothered to answer, continuing her path deeper into the trees. Walking just a few yard more she came into a clearing. At first there was no one there, then she spotted him. He had long, wavy black hair, he was of medium built -mostly tall and lean-, and his eyes were... ruby red. She glared at him. Impossible!

"I see my bite worked wonders on you, dear Kikyo," He stated with a grin.

"Onigumo, you bastard! How in the world are you still _alive_?" She snarled dangerously. Had he been any normal person he should have ran, but he was not, so he didn't.

"My, my. Such a sour attitude. This, _Onigumo_, that you speak of... well he isn't alive," He smiled and it sent cold shivers down Kikyo's spine.

"What are you going on about? Then who are you?" She spat. Pendant already glowing and ready.

"I go by the name of Naraku now. But enough of introductions, let's get down to business," He stated seriously. She glared but waited for his attack. When none came she became impatient, until he spoke once more.

"I want you to give me the Sacred Jewel," He told her. Her eyes widened in shock. _What_??

"What makes you think that _I_ still have it? And even if I did, I would not be so foolish as to give it to you," She answered coldly. She pointed an arrow at him, but he showed no sign of fear, seeming to be in deep thought.

"I was mistaken. You are not the priestess I was looking for. My apologies," He replied with that icy smile of his.

"What exactly are your plans, half-breed?" She answered in the same cold voice.

"Your nose is magnificent I see. As wonderful as it is for you to grace my presence with your beautiful charms, I must take my leave now. Until next time love," Laughing a sinister laugh he began to disappear in plain sight.

"Answer me!!" Throwing the arrow of pure light she waited, only to be disappointed with the fact that he made his escape. "Shit!"

_'What could he have possibly been after the Jewel for? I made sure that the blasted thing was burned with Kaede's body. Could it have possibly come back? And who was the "priestess" he spoke of?' _She growled in frusteration. Most important, how the hell was he **alive**??

She stopped her rantings when she heard growls and snarls in the sky. Panicking at what she saw, immediately all the connections came together. The 'priestess', his survival, the jewel... Dammit!

Speeding through the forest, she hoped that she would beat the horde consisting of millions and millions of demons to their destination.

_'Kagome... Your in so much danger,'_ She continued to race, not caring who saw her or not.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Well there you go! :) see? I told you I wouldn't abandon it lol. I know it isn't that much of an exciting chapter, but I feel like most of the explanations of their powers and all was explained well. **

**Alli: Yea, i think so 2. :) heyyyy! when are you gonna update the other story? i wanna kno wat happens :)**

**E.Bliss: Patience, Alli. It'll be up soon...enough. :D Anyways, please review my wonderful people and I will be very grateful :)**

**Alli:...Byyyye! :D**


	28. AN!

A/N: As you all know, I haven't updated in a while. SORRY!! And I have even more bad news. I will not be able to update in an even _longer_ while because, well, because it so happens to be that IKE ruined my life!! Yes, Hurricane Ike hit my poor little innocent island :(... AND my, must be slow mom, left my precious computer, -and clothes-, all _behind_!! So...yeah! I'm lucky to even be able to give you guys at least a heads up on this... tragic news, haha. Just remember as soon as I can I will update, k? K. You all have been the most awesome reviewers in the world! Please stay that way, too :D! Take care and wishe me luck!


	29. Chapter 27!

**Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish. But no I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

He felt it. He was even pretty sure that the entire world felt it. It was time, of that much he most definitely knew. After all, he had waited nearly two-hundred years for this. Of course the legends went way back, but who needed to get into that? He looked out of the rusted window with what could only be considered glee. It was finally time. By Kami, it was almost… _time_!

"My Lord," she called. He smirked, yes, the time was here.

"Yes, Celestria?"

"Are you ready to depart?"

"More than ready," He replied. And grabbing her by the waist, they were gone.

* * *

They floated above him, anxiously waiting the bloodbath that was sure to be released. He would get what he wanted. No one and nothing would stand in his way. Not even Kikyo.

He smiled slyly at her name. Kikyo. Yes, _that_ woman. He knew what she had done to Onigumo. He knew how the pathetic thief lusted after her. Of course he would know, he _was_ him. Or at least, _part_ of him. His 'other half' so to say. He knew every wish, dream, want, thought, and feeling of him. And nothing irritated and frustrated him more.

He remembered that day. When he had gone to the half man/half vampire that was slowly being purified on the inside. He had made him an offer. An offer to restore his life to it's past 'perfect' way, to give him the ultimate power, to give him… Kikyo. Oh, how that infuriated him!

Out of all the things this stupid man could have, all he really wanted was "Kikyo". And through all these years his beloved Kikyo had been in love with a hanyou. Inuyasha was his name. He smirked to himself when he felt anger rise inside of him.

"You are truly a stupid fool," He said aloud. These type of conversations happened almost everyday, when he was truly bored.

'_Is It time yet?'_

"Yes. However, we're going to be arriving a bit… late," He smirked

'_What? Why?!'_

"Don't worry. You'll get to see your… _precious_ Kikyo," He spat. The mere thought of her sent him into fuels of anger.

'_I better Naraku. We had a deal demon!' _Naraku chuckled darkly.

"We sure did, Onigumo, We sure did." With that he sped off. The horde of demons following him to see Onigumo's fucking precious Kikyo.

* * *

"You okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Okay. Sure," Kagome responded. If she weren't already pale… well… _now_ she was.

"Oh, Kagome! Come on! It wasn't that bad. It was quite enjoyable if you ask me," Rin exclaimed.

"Yes, because you would know _exactly_ the levels of enjoyable, eh Rin?" Sango teased. And that made Kagome give a small snort then giggle. Rin looked right about the color of a fire truck.

"Sango!!" She scolded.

"What? Did I say something wrong? What about you Kagome, Did I say anything wrong?" Sango said, feigning innocence and winking at Kagome to go along.

"Well not that I know of. Unless little Rin interpreted your phrase wrong…?" Kagome played along.

"Oh, don't you give me that! My private life is none of your business!" Rin huffed then spun to face the other way.

"Really? Oh, I think it was _everyone's _business that day." Kagome and Sango went into a fit of laughter when Rin turned around with an open mouthed expression.

"Ugh! You guys are so intrusive!"

"Oh, no! Never. You're just very loud," Kagome laughed out. Sango looked to be turning purple…

"You know what?! Fine! I'm leaving!" Rin began to stomp away.

"No!... wait… please… hahaha" Kagome and Sango were leaning on each other for support by then.

Kagome and Sango were still slightly giggling when they caught up to Rin. And when they reached her and saw the look on her face, they decided it was time to stop.

"Okay, okay. We're sorry Rin," Sango apologized.

"Yeah, please don't be mad. We were just kidding," Kagome flowed in after.

"… Ah, It's okay," Rin stated; smiling.

"Knew you would forgive us," Sango said. Kagome was nodding happily with Sango.

"It's okay because in a few weeks… it'll be my turn," She replied proudly.

"What?!" Kagome and Sango replied simultaneously.

"Come on guys! Or we'll be late and they'll start nagging," Rin rushed.

"Now hold up Rin! What do you mean it'll be you—" Sango cut off sharply when she felt the ominous auras nearby.

"Sango? Sango, what's going on?" Kagome questioned.

"Sango!" Rin yelled in a tight voice; understanding Sango's reactions at once. And then Kagome felt it also. She looked to the sky and it seemed to be turning a dark gray.

"What should we do?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure," Sango answered.

"Should we go get the others?" Rin suggested. She was ready to burn off if the answer be yes.

"There's no time. They're catching on, _fast_," Sango stated, nodding her head back and forth.

"But there's so many. It's not possible to deal with it ourselves," Kagome panicked..

"Yes there is. 'Cause I'm going to be here also." All three female vampires turned around to come face-to-face with Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" Rin exclaimed. At that moment Kagome didn't really know if she felt relieved or… something else. It was damn good to see Kikyo, especially at a moment like this, but… Has she come back? For good? And then she wanted to slap herself. For the simple reason that she shouldn't be feeling jealous or bothered by Kikyo's mere presence. So with that in mind, she stuck those feelings to the very tiny corner of her head. Kikyo was here! Maybe they could win this.

But how? She was still inexperienced. Was there a possible way for Kikyo to help her with that? There probably was.

"Sango… Do you mind…? I mean I know I'm no longer on your good side, but, I figure this isn't a good time to hold grudges," Kikyo said gently.

"Your right, So let's hurry up and do this, so that way I can go back to hating you," Sango replied harshly. Kikyo flinched slightly but nodded her head. Rin gave her an apologetic expression, and Kagome looked guilty but said nothing.

"Kilala! Come before me from World of Hades!" Sango's pendant glowed brightly. She spun in a circle with an outstretched hand, a gust of fire following it. And then suddenly a giant cat demon stood before her. It had two, black striped, tails, and black covered paws in which were surrounded by fire. Her ears were black and so was the diamond shaped mark in the center of her forehead. The rest of the massive cat was a light golden color. It snarled then went to stand above Sango. Yes, _above_. Kagome gawked.

"Head to the mansion. Warn absolutely everyone in the group that they are needed here, _now._" Sango explained. Kilala seemed to nod her head and immediately took flight; seconds later, she was nowhere near eyesight.

"Are you sure she'll make it?" Rin asked.

"Has she ever failed?" Sango countered.

"Well…," Rin hesitated. In truth, no, Kilala never failed.

"I rest my case," Sango stated, grinning slightly.

"How does she fly?" Kagome asked; amazed.

"The fire around her legs," Sango, Kikyo, and Rin all answered.

"They are getting closer," Kikyo informed. The other three tensed.

"How much longer?" Rin questioned.

"I'm not sure. It's as if they were taunting us. They're taking their time," Kikyo explained.

"An estimated guess…?"

"Fifteen minutes. Twenty tops."

"That's good. The rest will be here by then," Sango responded. Kagome looked at Sango with a blank stare. What with her? In that precise moment Kikyo turned to look at her.

"Kagome… I'm going to ask you to do as I say, okay?" Kikyo stated gently. Kagome was startled at first but she gave Kikyo a determined nod.

"I'm going to have to store away your priestess half," Kikyo explained.

"What? But won't she need that half the most?" Rin asked.

"No. It seems that she has already gotten acquainted with her vampire half. She has, yet, to do the same with her priestess side. Am I right, Kagome?" Kagome gave Kikyo a shocked look.

"Well… I… Yes," She stuttered. How in the world did she know?

"I see. Well then, tense your muscles and lock yourself in place. It's going to feel as if it were trying to fight you, but only briefly,"

"Alright," Kagome responded; determination set in her voice. Kikyo narrowed her eyes slightly, and gave a proceeding nod. Kagome tensed.

Kikyo placed a finger on her pendant and began to glow. She stretched out a glowing hand and, lightly, placed it on Kagome's pendant. Immediately Kagome felt the pull, the abrupt shudder of her priestess side awaken and try to fight this new, ever powerful, invading, purifying light. However, just as quickly as it came; it was gone. And she could feel nothing but one power residing within her.

Somewhere along the process, Kagome had shut her eyes. As she reopened them she noticed how Kikyo seem to blink rapidly and her breathing seemed to be a bit quickened…

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked in worry.

"Is it absent?" Kikyo retorted.

"I… well, yes. But are you okay?" Rin and Sango had come to surround Kikyo in slight worry as well. Giving a soft laugh, she waved them off with her hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Though I suppose it's a good thing your untrained. It gave quite the battle," Kikyo explained. All three females gave her a confused expression.

"But… It was only for a second. And then I didn't feel it anymore," Kagome responded.

"However, for me, it was a long second. Your priestess side is very powerful. Even more so than me," Kikyo stated. Sango and Rin grinned at Kagome.

"Wow. We have the ultimate weapon," Sango teased. Kagome gave her a playful glare.

"So… How about you try something out with… what name does it go by?" Rin proceeded to give Kagome a wondering expression. Kagome looked confused. Was this supposed to come natural?

"I'm not sure… what you mean," Kagome answered.

"Huh? It's name, Kagome. You know, the certain thing you call it," Rin dragged on.

"I know what it is. But… I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Sango questioned then.

"It said I had to figure it out on my own. That I would know when the time came," Kagome responded slowly.

"Well, then I suppose we could assist you with that." Throwing a barrier up immediately, Kikyo, along with the rest, turned abruptly to face their enemy.

"My, my. So touchy," Celestria chuckled out. Sango hissed at the sound of her voice.

"I would have to agree," Adam cut in. Kikyo stared in shock. David?

"We were like that in the beginning, too. Apparently David was not being the most honest person in the coven," Rin included.

"My deepest apologies, then. It seems I have offended you more than I ever wanted." What a perfect moment to arrive. Rin spun around to the direction of David's voice and, though she did not smile, her eyes sparkled with joy when she spotted her 'family'.

Kilala landed beside Sango and she grinned, "What a perfect moment to arrive. Good job, Kilala." Kilala growled in satisfaction and prepared to be pulled back into her owner's pendant's abyss.

"Not yet, Kilala. Evidently you're still needed here," Sango stated; stopping her giant cat. Kilala nodded and snarled towards Adam.

"Isn't this nice? The entire family, all together once more," Adam said, amusement spreading across his face and into the grin upon his lips.

"Family my ass," Shippo huffed. Miroku and Inuyasha chuckled.

"And of course, the adopted runts or other," Adam replied darkly. Shippo snarled at the David look-alike.

"What are you doing here now Adam?" David interrupted.

"Some brotherly love you hold," Adam replied. David simply stared in patience for his answer.

"It is the day, dear brother." And Kaiko seemed to want to choke. It couldn't possibly be what she thought it was. It was simply myth, it doesn't exist!

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her," David growled out. And then their attention had been captured by the blackened sky and the immense auras. Kikyo gave one look, and then hissed.

"Well then, what kind of family reunion is this?" Inuyasha and Shippo raced to place themselves protectively in front of Kagome and Rin. Out of the black sky floated a pink barrier and everyone, but Kikyo, knew nothing of his identity. His hair cascaded in waves down his back, his skin seemed a snow pale, and his eyes were a bright, ruby red. Everyone knew what he was at the very first sight of him. Kikyo slowly made her way to the front of the group –careful to keep her distance from the… er… _other_ David.

"You all seem to be… almost _angry_ to see each other again. Aren't these things supposed to be harmonious and joyful?" The man taunted with a dark grin.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded. The man cocked an eyebrow, and then his grin seemed to spread more.

"Well… Why don't you ask lovely Kikyo? I'm sure she knows something." Rin asked herself if Miroku was going to pop out with, "he's gay", next.

'_Kikyo? What does she have to do with this guy?' _Inuyasha pondered. He couldn't seem to remember her mention anything about someone like this stranger. Then again, she never really told him anything.

"Kikyo?" Miroku pressed. Kikyo continued to glare hatefully at the man before her. Why hadn't he died again?

"This here is Onigumo. Pathetic, wreck-less ex-bandit," She explained coldly. Everyone still seemed confused. Kikyo never really bothered to explain her history to them. They figured Inuyasha knew, but it seemed even _he_ was puzzled.

"You are right. But, as you said, that is Onigumo. I go by the name of Naraku now, dearest," He responded tightly.

"Either way, _Naraku_, you're supposed to be _dead_," Kikyo snapped.

"Such harsh words, but yes, I suppose you're right. However, it's not story time. So I suggest you tell me who Midoriko's priestess is," He bit out. Everyone knew _that_ one, for hisses and snarls went around; some because of threat, others as warnings. We all know who is who.

"What is it to you who Midoriko's priestess is?" Miroku questioned sharply. Sango held onto his arm, cautioning him. Funny how, at a time like this, _she_ decides to worry about him. Well, she did have her reasons.

"Not to be so disrespectful, but, I don't think that's any of your business," Naraku answered bitterly. What was it with these people and being nosy?

'_There goes that damn hanyou!' _Naraku averted his eyes to Inuyasha, and looked at him for the first time.

'_Well I can see why she picked him over you.' _He replied mentally; grinning physically. Onigumo roared from the inside.

'_Too bad you're not into men,' _Onigumo spat. Naraku's grin grew.

'_Yes, too bad. Though the girl he seems to be protecting… I thought _she_ was Kikyo at first…'_

"You.," He pointed at Kagome. "I believe you're who I'm looking for." Everyone crowded protectively around Kagome, minus Adam and Celestria, of course.

"Why her?" Adam asked. He was positive that his _'adorable'_ niece was the next tenant. However, it wouldn't hurt to make absolute sure of that.

"Wouldn't you like to know duplicate," Naraku replied smartly. Adam smirked but Celestria snarled.

"Actually, I already do know. You see Naraku right? Well anyway, you're after my target. And, personally, I can't have that," Adam stated. Naraku raised an eyebrow and then chuckled.

"So duplicate wants the jewel?" Naraku grinned. So the second twin seems to be competition? Excellent.

"No. I _will_ have the jewel," Adam growled. With that he released a crystal serpent from his left hand. When the serpent crashed with the trees they were crystallized and broken into pieces. Everyone scattered at that point. Celestria deciding it was her time to come into the picture and Naraku's demons decided the same.

"_Maido!"_ and the fire dragon headed towards Kagome. She panicked; trying to find that small glitch in which her power was supposed to release at.

"_Backlash Wave!" _Kagome snapped her head up in time to watch the dragon turn to ash.

'_I wonder why Adam's pendant didn't glow…' _She wondered.

'_He's a half breed. A very low class of vampire. As low, or perhaps lower, than those created by high level.' _Her vampire side answered. Now Kagome understood, he didn't have the strong power like pure blooded vampires. So _that's _why he was after the jewel.

"Oi, wench! Why don't you use your legs to move next time, eh?" He yelled out above the roars and power releases.

"Kilala now!" Sango turned around and began to run –a group of demons following after. _"Hiraikotsu!" _The giant boomerang, structured bone went flying; killing the demons in the process.

"Naraku!" Kikyo yelled out. She sent an arrow of pure purifying light went flying towards him; it went by, missing him barely.

Kagome looked all around to the fights surrounded her. Several attacks were directed at her but she always managed to evade them. That's when she felt it. The abrupt, and powerful, pull at her spiritual powers and a slight burn to her vampire half. What was going on?

'_Will you look at that… It seems you _are_ the next tenant. Aw shit!' _Her conscience complained. What was she going on about? What did that pull have to do with anything?

Suddenly everything around her stopped; froze in time, to be exact. Everything began to reel until she stood in front of a well. It looked familiar somehow, but from _where_ she couldn't pin-point. She walked towards it hesitantly. When she reached the edge she looked into it and she wondered if there was an end to it. Everything was pitch-black inside that she leaned in further to try and look. Narrowing her eyes to see more clearly she thought she saw a small glowing light.

And suddenly, it wasn't a small light anymore. It began to sparkle, pulsing stronger and stronger, until it became an all out beam. Kagome backed away as it hesitated on the rim before it burst into the sky above her. Her eyes followed the beam as it went up and up before stopping in mid-air and coming back down full force. This time, however, it did not go back into the well. It seemed to be getting sucked in by a small glowing, pink orb.

When the beam of light was gone, the small sphere continued to glow and seemed to float in the air. Curiosity gaining the better of her she began to make her way towards it. She stopped abruptly when it glowed heatedly as if warning her to keep back. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What was that?

'_I'm going to hell… well, _we're_ going to hell,' _Her head echoed.

'_What is that? It's so shiny…,' _She thought.

'_And here I thought all of your human qualities had gone. Take a lucky guess.' _Kagome rolled her eyes. But then the thought sunk in; slowly, gradually. The… _Sacred Jewel_?

'_It is our duty to protect it.' _Kagome jumped in surprise at the new voice in her head. Was she literally going crazy now?

'_Who are you?' _

'_I'm your other half. Your priestess half, of course.' _But how…?

'_How did you manage to set free?' _Suddenly the jewel was right in front of her face. It flickered brightly like a dying light bulb. What was wrong with it?

'_Touch it…'_ Kagome looked at the jewel without trust, but unwillingly and cautiously stretched out her hand. When her hand smoothed over the surface it sent a jolt of electricity throughout her entire being, blinding her momentarily. And suddenly she could see the bindings Kikyo sealed her priestess side with; a second longer they withstood and they cracked, and then broke off completely.

'_Just great…' _The voice she recognized drawled. But Kagome had to admit: she felt whole again. When the light electric current stopped and she could see once again, she noticed her hand was still on the jewel. It glowed brightly.

"Kagome…" Said person gasped in surprised. It knew her name! Oh, lord. She _was_ crazy.

"Um… Hi," she replied.

'_Yes, Hello. How are you?... Now, good-bye!' _The recognizable voice bit out sarcastically.

'_Shh!' _Yup. She was crazy.

"You seem… overwhelmed," It glowed.

"Yes, well, it's not everyday you talk to a… uh… glowing pink ball," She admitted. Though, she felt quite stupid soon afterward.

"I understand. However, I believe it's time I told you why you're here," It explained. She felt like nodding but, she seemed lucky enough that it could talk. There was apparently no need for eyes.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Well that's quite simple; I called you here. My name is Midoriko. It would seem that you are one of my descendants and so, the next caretaker for the sacred jewel. I would tell you the entire story, but, I don't think that would be wise at this moment. But to make a story short: my soul has been in here for generations and I am in a never-ending battle with an evil demon. Your duty is to protect this jewel, in which I am forever enclosed in, with all of your will and powers. Should the jewel land in wrong hands it could be the most catastrophic thing on this planet." Kagome had gone from confused to determined quick. Evidently this was something not to take lightly. At all.

"But what about you? How will you ever truly find peace while you fight evil _there_ and _here_? What with the outside demons and evil-doers who are trying to get their hands on you," Kagome asked.

"That, Kagome, is something you will discover in time." Kagome rolled her eyes. Why was everything suddenly dependant on _time_? "For now, however, you must focus on protecting the jewel. With the possession of the jewel in your hands it will be easier to develop and accustom your powers to one another. Don't rely on this too much. Your heart can sometimes hold darkness with your other nature and the jewel's powers could turn black.

You must train hard, Kagome. Your duty is not light, and I must apologize very much for this. I see you still have yet to discover your powers name…"

"I… um… I'm getting there," Kagome explained; laughing nervously.

"I see the reason now. You're very powerful indeed. Well now, dearest Kagome, I wish you the best of luck and I will take you back now," It replied.

"Good luck to you as well, Midoriko," Kagome commented in return.

"I'm afraid we'll both need it, good-bye." And with that the jewel glowed one last time, and she was pulled back into her present world. The one she recognized, at least. She felt half empty again. Had her priestess been bound up again?

"_Wind Tunnel!" _Kagome snapped her head in Miroku's direction. At least they were still fighting. She saw that her hand was closed and felt the jewel in her palm. Opening her hand she looked at the jewel in awe as it glistened in its shiny texture.

"At last, the moment I have been waiting for." Kagome looked at Adam as he looked in amazement, and greedily, at the jewel in her hand. Everyone stopped doing what they were. Naraku looking at the jewel in power lust, and as greedily as Adam.

Kagome pulled her hand closed sharply around the jewel. Her family and friends inching themselves around her protectively. Kagome continued to glare at Adam and Naraku; silently daring them to go to her and take the jewel.

"It seems you've been waiting for nothing. I have very bad news, for both of you. You're not getting this jewel, not now, not ever!" She snarled at them dangerously. Inuyasha and the rest looked surprisingly at her. Way to give a back bone, huh?

"Well, then. It looks like I'll just have to _take_ it." Naraku flew at her at that precise moment. Adam intent on reaching her before him. Kagome began to panic, the closest one to her was Shippo, and even he was a good distance away.

"Kagome!!" David and Inuyasha yelled simultaneously.

'_Now!'_

'_Huh?!'_

'_Say it, Kagome!' _Now was _not_ the time for guessing games!

'_Say what? What are you talking about?!'_

'_Call out my name!'_

'_Your… name…' _Her pendant glowed furiously against her skin. The power built up exponentially inside her, just waiting for her to release it. Her name…?

Her power reached its limit. Her pendant burned. Her powers true form flashed. Her powers name zipped by… Her brain clicked and she gave a loud gasp. _Yu… zu… ki._

'_Kagome… NOW!'_

Kagome took a deep breath.

"Yuzuki!!"

'_Yes!...' _

Her power roared free, blinding everyone slightly with its intensity. Kagome looked at the giant black wings that appeared on her back in amazement. She felt the immense power radiating off her fingertips and itched to use it.

'_Your name… it means Superiority Moon.'_

'_That's right. Ruler of the greatest white sphere in the galaxy.'_

'_Why do I have wings?'_

'_One of my gifts. Your welcome.' _Yuzuki gave a small laugh. Kagome giggled along.

'_I think they're ready for battle.' _Kagome stated.

'_Let's go.'_

"You want the jewel? I dare you to come get it!" She yelled confidently. By then the others had gotten over their shock and prepared, once more, for battle.

"How stylish. But will it help you, little one?" Celestria challenged and called forth her ice, water, and air dragons.

"I highly doubt it," Adam went along. Two of his serpents appearing by his sides. Naraku seemed to grow giant tentacles oozing with purple residue. Once they sniffed they knew what it was; poison.

"Hey Shippo! Got some magic up your sleeves?" Kagome asked, positioning herself to battle. Shippo smirked at her knowingly.

"Ala-ka-zoo," He replied. Kagome smiled.

"On three," She started.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"Got 'cha, Sango!" He yelled back, grinning.

"Rin…?" Kikyo questioned. Silently ashamed of asking her to fight by her side after what she had done.

"You got it, Kikyo," Rin answered. She gave Kikyo a bright warm smile, showing her that no harm was done. Kikyo smiled back just as brightly.

"Say Sesshomaru! Ready for this?" Kouga called out teasingly.

"Hn. Watch yourself wolf," He replied coldly. Kouga simply prepared and chuckled.

"Let's go, Kaiko," David prepared.

"Dearest, are you sure? He _is_ your brother…," Kaiko asked. Reminding him of their situation.

"But she is my daughter," He replied. Kaiko smiled and nodded firmly then stared ahead.

"Time to kick stupid-ass butt! Countdown, Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

"… One!" Kagome yelled.

"… Two!" Shippo continued.

"…. Three!"

"_Swirling Top of Giants!"_

It came as natural as breathing to Kagome.

_Wait for it…_

_Wait for it…_

_Wait… for… it…_

_Now!_

"_Shining Light of Craters!!"_

* * *

**E.Bliss: Guess what guys? I am back!! That hurricane was _hell_! My grandma's house was destroyed on the first floor but my mom's house is completely okay. Poor granny. Oh! but guess what?! My computer survived! My mom saved it by taking it to the second floor of her house. So that means that all my files are OKAY! (Did I mention I love that woman?! Well I DO! lol!) ANYWHO I made this chapter longer than usual to kinda, sorta make up for the lost days. So sorry about that by the way. Natural disasters are beyond my mere human control :(**

**Our dearest Ali isn't present for this update. But she is alive and kickin' (Her house survived too so yay for her also! lol) She's still in Santa Monica but she will most likely be back by my next update. So don't fret loves, SHE SHALL BE BACK! :)**

**Thanks to all you guys for the reviews! Because you all are awesomess I will start answering your reviews (as I should have in the beginning!) via updates chapters! For instance you'll review on a certain chapter and i'll answer on the new, updated one! (does that make sense? ) well anyway I'm going to start on this chapter with that so you'll get it eventually :D So here we go...**

_beautifulyreal:_ You are an awesome reviewer! Seriously, you rock. Thanks so much for reading and staying with me on this 27 slowly-updated-chapter-long-story. Your patience is greatly appreciated. Thanks also for your "be safe" comment. I was trying my best :D

_Giss.:_ Thanks so much for your reviews as well, my friend. I'm glad you think the things you do about my chapters. So sorry for the long waits and all. Your patience is also appreciated. Stay awesome! :)

_Alice:_ You reviews always brighten up my day best buddy! :D You already know how awesome you are, no need for me to tell you that! lol! Thanks for taking the time to read this and thanks muncho mas for the tips ;)

_XxBlood-Red-AnglexX:_ Your review made me smile :) I'm glad you loved it, my new friend.Hopefully this one does not disappoint you.

**And as always, of course, please REVIEW! :)**


	30. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.**

* * *

Kagome watched intently as every drop of water fell from her wet hair onto the Jewel's shiny, smooth surface. She sat comfortably at her window's ledge and watched, captivated, as the moonbeams struck the Jewel as well. It was just another normal night for her. Another night where she didn't, or rather _couldn't_ fall asleep –thoughts and memories thought it funny to bring it amongst themselves on making sure of that. It had been happening frequently now; four times out of the week in fact. However, it did not seem to bother her at all.

It had been nearly a year since the battle with Naraku and her "uncle". A year since she had finally let loose her true power. Well, at least half of it. Her priestess side still seemed reluctant to be used alongside her vampire half. Every time she tried she all but fell on her knees at the exhausting and immense release of it. It had been a couple months since she tried, and she could feel _Yuzuki_ become her power in all. In fact, the only true thing staking her priestess light is the pink jewel around her neck. It refuses to let her purifying side fade away, no matter what.

She sighed as she began to remember that day a year ago... again. Everything seemed like a blur as she sat there, reminiscing. She could remember the horrid feeling of growing weaker and weaker at every blow that Celestria or Naraku threw her way. Clenching her fist at the memory, she couldn't help the fury that washed through her at it. It was surprising how none of them could finish Naraku or Adam in one sweep, right? They all had underestimated Naraku. He had the power to create 'dolls'; puppets, if you will. And those puppets weren't exactly weak.

She could feel the exhaustion of everyone around her and Rin's mother, Namie, had already fell into unconsciousness near the middle through it all. Kagome could see the slight panic in Rin's face then, but, it was only slight and it was only for a millisecond. Miroku seemed to have sucked in some sort of poison from one of Naraku's puppets; he didn't last in the battle long before having to be hauled away by Sango.

In the very end, both enemies left. She smirked in small satisfaction at Adam's torn apart physique. Shippo had not gone soft on him at all. Sesshomaru killed most of Naraku's dolls and left Naraku himself in a more or less mangled manner. It surprised her a bit that he had stuck around until the end. And in truth, that is all she could really remember. Kagome had known she was in no condition to go on, energy she used that she did not have affected her strongly. And soon after she was sure everything was clear, she fainted.

She sighed and leaned her head against the wall. She had been in heavy training since then –taking turns with every single person that aided her in that battle. Even Sesshomaru and Kouga, though the latter was not so happy about having to hurt her.

Rin was the most patient with her. In the beginning things were very pressuring, and Rin stuck around willingly until Kagome would stop crying. Kagome was hurt, at first, at Rin's change in personality: serious, malicious intents, and rough treatment. However, Rin later explained that she had to make these changes on purpose. For in what right mind would someone trust in their enemy? This would most likely be the way her opponent fared towards her. She should know.

"You still stress over the strangest things." Kagome snapped her head in the direction of her bed; tensed –the Jewel hidden.

"Relax. It's just me." She did just that as recognition fell into place.

"How did you know I was up, Sango?"

"Well... call it an intuition if you will. I can sense your pain, can sense your happiness, you know, the whole best friend telepathic deal," she joked with a grin. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to Sango's side. Plopping on the bed with a sigh, she gave Sango a look.

"What?" Sango asked innocently.

"Telepathic? Intuition?"

"You should feel special," she grumbled. Kagome giggled then stopped as she saw Sango looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that... you giggled," Sango answered sheepishly.

"O...kay. People do that from time to time," Kagome answered, puzzled.

"No, I know. I just haven't heard you giggle a true giggle in months," she whispered. Kagome frowned at her statement. True, she had changed. Well, in order to get stronger that had to occur right? But she couldn't have changed _that_ much... had she?

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a stupid thought that was said aloud. It was shocking, that's all...," she said when she noticed Kagome's taken aback expression. Then she became worried when Kagome simply dipped her head further down, creating waves of silk, raven hair to hide her face from view. Had she offended her?

"You know Kagome, I re--"

"It's fine. I just have a... question...," Kagome interrupted.

"Uh... s-sure. Yeah, anything," Sango stuttered slightly.

"How much have I changed? I know I'm not the same person that I was in the beginning. And, so... if _I_ notice and comprehend this... I know everyone else can, too." Sango held still as she heard every word that Kagome said. She truly hadn't meant to offend her... maybe she just cleared a certain fact.

"Well, Kagome... I'm not quite sure what you want me to say. I mean, change is something everyone must go through. Whether if it is good or bad, it happens. It can make you or break you, make you happy or miserable, give you everything or take it all. But it must happen to everyone at _some_ period of time in their lives. It just so happens that this moment in your life is the moment in where you change. Now, I'm not gonna sit here and lie saying 'yes, Kagome, you are the same girl I met in the beginning', because it is not true. But no one is upset at your change, God no. In fact, we were wondering if you could handle it. We all care about you a lot, and I really, truly mean it when I say we will always be at your side," she explained with a gentle smile.

Kagome stared at Sango with slight wide eyes. Who knew the girl had it in her to make a powerful speech? But she couldn't help the tears that built up in her eyes. Did they really care so much? And how could she ever question their trust? Kagome gasped as arms wound around her chest and leaned her against them.

"We could never blame you for any change that you did or will go through, Kagome. You have a perfect excuse after all. To tame two very strong powers, and take care of _the_ Sacred Jewel is begging for a change, maybe even more than one. The important thing is that you never let go of yourself, because it doesn't matter if you undergo a thousand changes, you will always be just... _Kagome_." And the tears spilled over. It wasn't like her to be so emotional, at least not to her knowledge, but perhaps she had been holding them in for far too long. She turned in the stranger's friendly hold and smiled tearfully at Shippo.

"Ah, come one, _mom_. Do you have to cry?" he teased, wiping away several stray tears. She laughed, though it sounded like a wheeze, and hugged him with gentle force.

"Thank you. Thank you both," she whispered.

"Hey, it's our job. We're hear to cheer you back on right after we, and only _we_, throw you down," Sango joked while patting Kagome's back.

"Jeez, that's some love," Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Isn't it the best?" Shippo chimed in. Kagome punched him playfully and they chuckled together.

"Hey! Wait a minute... what were you doing on this side of the house? Only Sango's, mines, and Rin's room... is on this... hall... way..." Kagome frowned as she understood. Shippo laughed nervously.

* * *

"One year. One fuckin' year! Can you not do anything right? Must I do everything myself? I might as well if you're going to be coming back with your sur-fucking-prises," Naraku growled. It had been an entire year and yet Hakudoushi had never returned with a jewel. Not only him, but neither Kohaku!

Naraku allowed himself a sly grin at Kohaku's name. It was the perfect blackmail tool. Of course, after the dearest older sister sees, what she has been led to believe, is her long ago dead younger brother. That would definitely serve to be interesting. After all, he desperately needed to get rid of one of the idiots that made the already too big coven. Would it not be just wonderful to see the moment of hesitation when she is introduced to killing her own brother? He thought it would be memorable; exotic.

It bewildered him, however, how they decided to play along and return to school. He had been keeping watch on them and could not understand, for the love of him, why they would go back to humanity. It was clear that they were trying to throw him off, but were they not trying to drag anyone else in this? He did not care about the humans, he _would_ attack them at school. But he could not help but think that this all seemed wrong, very wrong. Almost as if they dared him to attack so openly.

He couldn't contain his anger any longer, and punched right through the wall; a gaping hole in his fist's place. These games were getting tiring –fast. The part that angered him most was that he knew she was getting stronger, could feel it. The more stronger she got, the more the power of the Jewel's would disappear –fade almost.

However, he had not been sitting back this entire time himself. Sure, they left him in bad conditions, but a few months rest and he was practically new. He knew though, that if he were to face them again he would most definitely have to build up power as well. So he did.

He had two more puppets under his name. And they were no less stronger than him. Mostly because they weren't made from his flesh, but were demons that befriended the infamous Kagome herself. He held them under control by very... deadly circumstances. Kagura and Kanna are their names. He took liberty upon taking Kagura's heart without actually killing her, and held Kanna tied to him in strong binds by a mirror she uses to "see".

When the idiot lot of vampires went back to school, he decided to use the two girls to his advantage irrelevantly. Against their will, they are to keep being friends with them while also delivering information to him; traitors, spies. He smiles as he feels the prominent disgust they hold against him for making them do this. He knows how fond they are of his absurd and repulsive enemies, so of course they were perfect for the part. He hears the heavy door open behind him and cannot help but think she has excellent timing.

"I was just thinking about you," he states. Grinning evilly as he hears her snort.

"Nice to know you think or even take the time to be considerate about me," she snaps sarcastically. This only succeeds in making his grin wider.

"When do I not? Why have you decided to grace me with your presence this very moment?" he asked.

"Her vampire half is seeming to gradually become her lead power. However, the Jewel is making sure her priestess side stays intact. She explained that it is almost like it refuses to fade away," she hissed angrily. She was not at all comfortable sharing this with him, not one bit. But she knew the consequences shall she decide to keep things _from_ him. She glared at Naraku's back as he growled in frustration.

"What in the hell does that exactly mean?! It makes no fucking sense! What else did she say?" he demanded.

"That's all. I didn't find the need to pull anymore in--"

"Whether you find the _need_ or not to do _anything_ is not something _you_ can afford! You will do as I instruct and you will do it properly! Remember, Kagura, your life is not in your hands anymore," he replied darkly. He held her fast and hard against the granite wall by the neck. She gasped as she futilely tried to remove his hand from it's choke hold on her. She hated him! She hated every single blood cell, atom, and limb that made up his entire person! But she knew he was right, she was absolutely defenseless toward him. She nodded reluctantly, affirming that she understood and he let her fall harshly onto the ground.

"I loathe you," she croaked. Tenderly massaging her bruised neck, she wished so hard that looks would kill; her expression was malevolent.

"Yes. I'm well aware of that. But you should know by know that I don't give a damn," he spat. If she was not so useful he would have killed her on the spot.

"You and Kanna will meet up in the Capitol Room. There you will ready yourselves until I arrive. When I do I will dismiss you both after I give instructions on what you are going to do, understood?" She looked at him in confusion and horror.

"Where are we going?" she managed to ask.

"It does not concern you at this moment. Be there Kagura or it will cost you." And with that he left, leaving an overwhelmed demon behind. In a moment of hurt, anger, sadness, and frustration, she punched the floor –it sounding loud enough she knew he could hear.

"Fucking bastard. Fucking god damn bastard!" she hissed. Pulling herself together she walked out the same door Naraku had just walked out of. She knew there was no way around this, so why sit around and yell about it? In the end she knew that, no matter what, things were not gonna turn in her favor. And all she could do was... try.

* * *

"So we have the same classes?" Sango asked, annoyed. She knew that they had to be normal as possible, but school? They hadn't even been there in a month. Sure, they had the excuses taken care of but all this precious time wasted to learn stuff they already knew was not what she planned.

"Yup. The very exact ones. But of course you can always convince Ms. Georgia to change it," answered Rin. Sango rolled her eyes playfully at her; she already knew that.

"Well I was okay with my classes. It just sucks because I'll have to be in Archery class by myself now," sighed Kagome. Everyone shared her sigh among the group. Kikyo had disappeared, heavily injured might she add, seconds after Naraku and Adam did. It did not make sense to any of them on why she would leave again. But they assumed that whatever the reason, at least she was safe. Or so they hoped so.

"Well, actually, you won't have Archery by yourself. I transferred into it after I remembered you had it...and that Kikyo wasn't here anymore," answered Rin. Kagome looked thankfully but also confusingly at the small girl.

"You're good at archery?" she asked.

"Oh, please! I'm good at anything," Rin gloated playfully. Then everyone gave a pointed cough and shifted their eyes to Shippo, who was holding her from behind, understanding just "how good" she was at "anything".

"Perverts! Jeez, when are you people gonna let it go?" she grumbled.

"As soon as we stop hearing you," Sesshomaru answered flatly. Rin's face became ten shades of red.

"Alright, alright damn it. Besides I don't wanna throw up right now," Inuyasha smirked.

"Whatever. Don't you do that every time you look in the mirror, buddy?" Shippo teased. Inuyasha whipped his head to Shippo, a deadly look on his face.

"What was that, runt?" Shippo panicked slightly.

"Inuyasha, don't," Kagome warned. Inuyasha growled but complied.

"You're lucky she saved you," he said. Then he walked over to Kagome, wrapped his arms around her, and continued to glare at Shippo.

_Riiing!_

"And let the school day begin... again," Miroku sighed.

They gathered their things and proceeded to walk into the school, looking like a funeral crowd than students. Kagome had finally learned what the jackets were for, as she should since she owns one herself now. Though the sun harmed them in no way, the tingling, ants-crawling-up-your-body sensation got very annoying.

They walked in through the double front doors and Kagome couldn't help but be embarrassed at all the eyes on her. She had been here before and they didn't pay this much attention damn it! What was so special now? She heard Inuyasha growl at her side, then wrap his arm around her waist possessively. Immediately all the males looked away. She groaned as she heard the whispers all around...

"Who's that new girl?"

"Is she dating Inuyasha now? Where's Kikyo?"

"My God, is that Higurashi Kagome?"

"No fair! She's so lucky!"

Kagome growled to shut them up and watched satisfyingly as they did just that. She hated when people talked about others like they weren't there. Sure, nobody really knew what they were –at least not the vampire fact, of course.

"See you guys later," Inuyasha said. He steered Kagome to her class before she got in a bye for the rest.

"That was not rude at all," she appraised sarcastically.

"Feh. You wanna get to class or not wench?" he stated.

"Yes, but I wanted to say bye first."

"You act like you won't see them throughout the entire day." Kagome rolled her eyes, deciding to drop it. She gasped in surprise as Inuyasha gently pushed her up against the lockers next to, what she failed to realize, was her class. She stared to look at his face and blushed as she realized he was looking back at her; intently.

"We're here," he whispered.

"I know," she replied back, swallowing nervously. Sure they had been in these situations before, but never really in public areas. Though, surprisingly, the hall was empty. She wondered why...

She was brought out her pondering at the feel of his fangs grazing her neck lightly. Gasping in pleasure she wrapped her arms around his neck gently. He removed his hands from the lockers behind her and pulled her against him tighter. He bit down with more force, but not enough to draw blood, hearing in satisfaction her tiny moan. Pulling his fangs back, he kissed the red spot tenderly and proceeded to trail kisses upward. Her pulse, her jaw, the corner of her lips, and lingered just above her lips.

"You should really get to class," he whispered huskily.

"Yeah. I guess I should," she whispered back. Their lips moving together when the other spoke.

Kagome pulled his head down and she opened her lips to allow him access to what she knew he wanted. Her tongue traced over his fangs and battled his tongue for dominance. Of course he won but, being the stubborn person she was, bit him with gentle force on his bottom lip. They separated, taking deep breaths, but she refused to let his lip go. He chuckled and dove down to lead them into the same fiery bliss they had just gotten out from...

"Ahem!" Inuyasha chuckled once more, pulled away reluctantly, and turned to face the person who interrupted. Kagome wanted to growl, but once she saw who it was she flushed in embarrassment.

"Ms. Rina," Kagome addressed shyly.

"Hello, Miss Higurashi. Welcome back, it is nice to see you well," she replied, a black eyebrow raised. "Inuyasha, why are you molesting my students?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it molesting when they respond back so well, Ms. Rina," he chuckled. Kagome wished she could melt into the ground. She was pretty sure she was going to kill him.

"Regardless, now, go to class. And Miss. Higurashi I expect you in your seat when the bell rings," she stated. Then turned to walk into the classroom while the hall began to fill with students.

"I'll see you in lunch, victim," he teased.

"I'll be there to kill you don't worry." And she turned to walk through the doorway. Her annoyance rose as she heard him chuckle and walk away. Men.

She sighed as she sat down. In truth, she hadn't the faintest clue as to why they did return to school. She wasn't sure if this was a safe method or not but she was almost positive it was not. Personally, she didn't like putting people in danger and this was practically throwing a red flag in the air saying, "Hey I'm right here!"

"Miss Higurashi, read and answer the lesson on 4-1 please." Said person groaned quietly. This was going to be a long day.

..::(||)::..

"Why in the hell did we come back again?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

"I don't know but it's a bitch," Shippo answered. The group had gathered up to enter the cafeteria, and were walking through at that moment. Shippo grabbed Rin from behind, as usual, and followed after Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Show time," Kagome grumbled. And they all snickered quietly behind her. The cafeteria became silent at their entrance, as they always did, and Kagome felt self conscious. She really didn't mind eating in the bathroom. Confusion swept across her face as the crowds started _aww_'ing and cheering in relief.

"Shippo and Rin finally got together," Inuyasha explained simply. Ah, so that was it. Wow, Ayame was right, people really did want the two together. They continued their stride to the table in their original spot; which was surprisingly kept away from.

"Alright, so, there's news," Kouga spoke up. Everyone had their attention on him while sitting down.

"News? Of what?" Miroku asked.

"Apparently there have been people disappearing. They find the bodies drained, and numerous of other injuries: severe burns, frozen solid, tied harshly to trees, and ripped apart. I think the main thing this person is doing is storing up on the blood supply. We should have a pretty good idea who it is," Kouga explained.

"Celestria," The rest answered in unison.

"What would she need all that amount of blood for?" Kagome asked.

"Its simple: to restore and heal Adam," Sango answered in an obvious manner.

"But she can't go around just killing people. I'm pretty sure she's searching for something else," Rin put in.

"Like what?" asked Shippo.

"The Jewel's power has been diminishing. As your powers grow stronger Kagome, it is able to conceal the Jewel's whereabouts. She's trying to leave a trail; a message. But of what I'm not entirely sure," Rin concluded.

"I'm not catching on Rin...," Kagome questioned. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha nodded in agreement with her. Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kouga caught on.

"What she's meaning to say is, Kagome when is the last time you talked to your family?" Sesshomaru responded.

"My family? Well... I'll say about a little over a month... Why?" she answered. She could feel the panic rise in her when they mentioned her family.

Rin looked to the three that understood her explanation, then watched as it sunk in to the others. Sighing and hesitating slightly she replied...

"Kagome... she's targeting them."

* * *

**E. Bliss: Sooo, you must be thinking: "THERE IS NO EXCUSE! ABSOLUTELY NONE!"... Ahh, but you see... there is one..... Okay, so, I don't have an excuse! I am terribly, horribly, extremely, very, very sorry for this absurdly late update! Time slipped by and... well here we are. So very, very sorry :(**

**Alli: It's ok! i got 2 read it while u were writing it so i'm good! :D**

**: Alli! You are _not_ helping, dude! **

**Alli: o.... sowwy :)**

**: On the other hand! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But besides that, there's several things I want to mention that i forgot to on the previous chapter... Kagome's power's name is pronounced like _YUZUKi _(you-zoo-kie) the "k" and "i" said in the form of "sky" not "key". I thought I just might clear that up for you all, because i know how most pronounce it :) So! I will now go onto my review replies!...**

_beautifulyreal: _My life is stable once more, thank you for your kind words :) I'm glad to know you liked the last chapter, terribly sorry for the long awaited update. I hope this chapter did not disappoint you :)

_Giss.: _I am lucky my computer is okay, huh? lol. Well, I figured you all deserved the long chapter, oh! and look! this one is long, too! :D thank you so much for your reviews and apologies for the late update. :)

_Tenshi mami 246: _Thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it :) We're glad we're okay too lol. Sorry for the late update, unforgivable right? :( Oh, and I got around to reading your story that you recommended :) I didn't get to review but let me tell you, that is really good :D I hope to read more of it, and don't worry, next time I'll leave a review ;)

**And, of course, please review! :) (They even gave you guys a cool new review button :D) And last, but not least, have a safe, Happy Thanksgiving :)**

**See ya! **


	31. chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own :(**

* * *

The sound of swift, but barely audible, running steps were practically whispered; caressing the ground rather than touching it. The woman's mission was of the utmost importance and she could not stop; not for anything. One way to put it was... now how did they say it? Running as if being chased by the devil himself? Yes, that was it. That phrase could, more or less, define her rushed actions. She had been hunting twice, no, _four_ times the need, and amount, that she had to. Though it was double work, it bothered her not one bit. She sniffed deeply and she could smell, practically _taste_, her victims. Revenge was going to be very sweet.

She stopped at the forest's edge; waiting, listening. She knew she was close, _very_ close. So close that the anticipation and excitement brought on this rare, but much welcomed, exotic high. Like a druggie who knew he was just about to receive his pounds. She inhaled once more and hissed in delight at the seducing scent. This scent would bring on the fears, the fury, the despair –all in which took role in her sweet, sweet revenge. And that's when she pulled back. Her revenge would have to wait.

Have to wait for the exact right time to cause its wonderful affects. Wonderful to _her_, that is. A snarl ripped from her lips this time; it angered her that she had to wait! That she had to sit around until _they_ showed up. But she would let them, this once, come to her instead of the other way around. For if she went to them, they would know what to expect. However, if they saw her so abruptly, they would perhaps already know, but still slightly hesitate. Thinking maybe she never thought to pull through with her actions of being there. And _that's_ when revenge would be the mixture of honey and peaches. So... so... sweet.

* * *

"Kaiko!"

"Kagome, please! Calm down. Wait-- just-- Kagome!" Rin tried to reason.

"Kaiko! Kaiko, where are you?"

"Kagome you screaming around won't solve anything...! Ugh! Why do I even try?" Sango questioned in exasperation. She knew she was being ignored. She stopped, putting her hands on her hips, and nodded her head at Miroku in a 'can you believe this?' manner.

"Why do I even try at all?" she repeated.

"Well, she's our friend, for one. And friendship never came with one-hundred percent obedience when gone into 'over dramatic drive'" Miroku answered with a grin. Rin and Sango looked at him in disbelief.

Narrowing, and then rolling, her eyes, Sango turned around to look for her friend that went into "over dramatic drive".

..::(||)::..

"Kaiko!! Kaiko, please! Come on. We have to go!" Kaiko had a confused expression on her face as Kagome yanked her away. She struggled to get free, and then struggled harder to get Kagome to tell her what was happening.

"Kagome, wait! What on earth are you talking about? Kagome, Kagome, stop!" She grabbed Kagome with enough force, by the shoulders, to stop her mid-rant. Her face softened as she saw the tears developing in Kagome's eyes.

"What is going on? What are you freaking out about?" she pried gently.

"Mom, Dad, Souta! She's going to hurt them! Please, you have to help me get to them before she does!" Keiko tried not to let it get to her, but with the amount of concern and love in _her_ only daughter's voice for the other family, well, could you blame her? Still, she managed to set her feelings aside. She would hurt later.

"Who is 'she', Kagome? If I'm going to help you, you need to tell me things from the beginning. Now, calm down and explain slowly," she said when she noticed Kagome nod in acceptance. Apparently her daughter just took hysterical to another level.

So Kagome did just that. She told Kaiko the group's conversation at lunch: the clues, the evidence, the conclusion –everything. And with every word joining the rest of her explanation, Kagome found it more and more challenging to stay calm. But, somehow, she managed. She really hated telling Keiko all of this; it came to her mind that, most likely, her real mother was hurting. She had changed but she would never purposely hurt anyone she cared about. And she _did_ care about Kaiko –really, she did!

"I see. This comes to serve very... difficult. I'll talk to your father, oh, David and see what we can do. If what you told me is indeed true then we'll have to act immediately." Kaiko said when Kagome finished telling her all of what she knew.

"Thank you, Kaiko. I'm... sorry," Kagome whispered. Kaiko seemed confused.

"Sorry for what, sweetheart?"

"I know this must really hurt you. But just keep in mind that I really care about you, too," she answered softly. Kaiko smiled warmly at her, going over to cradle Kagome's face gently in her hands.

"Thank you –for worrying. But I know that you care, so there's no need to feel guilty." Kagome smiled in gratitude at Kaiko as said person let her go. "Now hurry! We have to make plans, for there is most likely to be more guests in the house soon."

"Oh! Right! Thanks so much, again." Kagome quickly kissed Kaiko's cheek -not bothering to stop and analyze the woman's shocked expression- and rushed out of the door.

Originally, she intended to inform everyone of what was to be done. However, a ray of bright light flashed, reflecting off of the window, causing her to halt abruptly in her rush. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she slowly made her way to the window; squinting while peeking out the glass, _trying_ to get a look at what that shine had just been. She was greeted by plain forest trees and grass –nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing noticeable to her was the flock of grackles that buzzed out of the trees then scattered; as if haven been sneaked upon.

She shook her head slowly, clearing away her confusion. Stepping away from the window, she snapped her head towards the next hall, cocking it to the side to hear better at the commotion that was approaching her. She stood her ground, waiting patiently for whoever stepped from around the corner. Sango turned into the next hall with Miroku then gasped, jumping back a tiny step; startled.

"Ah, gee, Kagome! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing just standing around like that, silly?" Kagome simply stood still, staring at Sango through uncomprehending eyes. She felt like she needed to say something. Reply to her in some kind of way, but, for some extreme strange reason, she could not. Her lips would not move to say the words that she processed to them from her brain. She could hear them in her head: _did you see that just now_? But for the love of her, she simply could not command her body to obey her; immobilized. She could feel herself slipping from reality; all the pictures that she could see from her vision were beginning to blur, fade.

"Kagome?" And just like that, she snapped out of it. Whatever _'it'_ had been, that is. She looked from Sango's concerned expression, to the hand that lye upon her shoulder. What had just happened?

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango called again. Kagome blinked twice, as if clearing her mind, then began to nod slowly in confirmation that she was okay. At least, she _felt_ okay... for now.

"Yeah," she croaked, her throat strangely dry. She cleared it.

"Are you sure? What happened?" Miroku asked from beside Sango. Sango nodding in agreement with his questions.

"Yeah, and... I don't know." For the first time in a while, Kagome said those words with true uncertainty; feeling the fear of not being able to sincerely not know what had occurred. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look –Sango proceeded to remove her hand from Kagome's shoulder.

"Well, alright, but did you get a chance to speak with Kaiko?" Miroku questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Yes, I did actually. She told me to inform everyone that we would head out for them today. She told me to advise everyone, as well, to conjure a plan, for this serves to be difficult," explained Kagome. Miroku and Sango nodded at the information.

"She's right –we need a plan. We can't let Celestria get too close to them, and they don't know they're in danger, so they won't know to stay indoors," Sango stated.

"Well, then, let's go," Miroku stated.

"Right. Miroku you go look for Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru. Kagome, you and I will gather Rin and Shippo. After we have everyone we'll report to David's study, got it Miroku?" instructed Sango.

"Got it," he affirmed. Sango nodded and Miroku dashed away, out of sight. Sango turned to look at Kagome; her worries still hadn't settled down, so she looked her over with a wary expression.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kagome rolled her eyes playfully, then smiled.

"I'm fine, Sango. I had simply dazed off, don't worry," Kagome assured. Sango nodded stiffly, unconvinced, but said nothing. She would simply have to keep a close eye on her in case something did go wrong.

"Alright. Are you ready, then?" she asked instead.

"Let's go." With that, both females took off in search of their comrades. Both hoping that, this time, hopefully nothing would go wrong, hopefully they would get their right on time. But before the hall was completely out of sight, Kagome turned to stare once more at the window.

..::(||)::..

"She has been gathering limitless amount of blood for Kami knows what, but if anything else should stumble across your paths do not hesitate to destroy it. No matter what cost," David ordered seriously. They had been discussing a plan for the last ten minutes, so once they were finished, it would go straight into sequence. Mistakes were vital, but not unforgivable: _try to do your best_, he had said. Kagome thought against that, because if she _were_ to make a mistake, she would never forgive herself. Especially if it endangered the situation further. Then again, they were all classified as professionals here. With the exception of Kagome, of course, but even then Celestria still had no chance.

This was all child's play to them and they were going to bring the new toys this time. Escape was not an option for the enemy. Needless to say that during the practice they all held with Kagome, aiding in enhancing or controlling her powers, the rest had all practiced _their_ skills as well: defining them to another level. Some had even ranked up, discovering a new type of power. Of course Kagome overpowered them still, so she went unharmed.

"Sesshomaru, I understand this will not go well with you, but I need you to remain here," David said. Sesshomaru simply stared at him in his same old unresponsive way, but his eyes clearly said: _what the hell rammed up your ass? Are you an idiot or what?_

"You are the only one that is capable, when solitary, at demolishing an ambush. Should danger head this way, I trust, no, I know you can handle it within seconds," David reasoned. Looking as if he wanted to sigh, Sesshomaru simply nodded his head indicating that he understood.

"As if the bastard needs to get any cockier," Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"Alright, whoever gets to any one of the family members first, just grab them and split! Watch each other's backs' and try not to get roughed up too bad. Please, don't do anything stupid," Kaiko whispered the last part as she passed by Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kouga. Shippo grinned mischievously and Kouga chuckled.

"I don't know who you're talking to woman," Inuyasha smirked, slinging Tetsusaiga over his shoulder; back into it's sheath. Kaiko rolled her eyes while grabbing her bow and arrows.

"Will... Namie be joining us?" Rin struggled with the name.

"No. Baku refused to let her assist this time –even though she was about ready to beat him to a pulp for 'being ridiculous,'" stated David with a chuckle.

"I see...," Rin answered. Kaiko wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her forearm. Rin smiled in thanks at the gesture.

"Alright, get moving," David granted. One by one they filed out the room and out of sight, already running to make their way there. Kaiko followed after Rin, nodding her head good-bye at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," David dismissed himself. Sesshomaru simply nodded and watched as David disappeared. He had a bad feeling about the future. He was relying on that feeling to fade away; sooner better than later.

* * *

She stood there, awaiting their arrival. She knew the time was here for her to put in action her revenge. The soulless demons and other deformed creatures, stood impatiently -wanting to bring forth the killing spree- as they waited for her to give the signal. She was immensely prepared this time, also right behind her just a few miles down, was the Higurashi home in which held her precious treasures. The treasures that allowed her to call forth the main pieces in her glorious game. She would break the brat, Kagome's, spirit as one by one she killed her precious family.

She would damage them just as Kagome had damaged her. All it took was a single _snap_ or her fingers, and she would have them at her feet. She would torture them, take their blood; finally putting them out of their miserable existence. Oh, it was just all so perfect! Her plan was accordingly to plan so far, so much that she doubted _anything_ could go wrong now.

_'Don't hope too much. Life is full of surprises.'_ Surprises that looked to be turning in her favor. She laughed maniacally as she thought of all the things that were soon to come. Her excitement was barely containable and soon, so very soon, she was going to experience the most wonderful happening in her entire existence. Well, second to first wonderful happening, for nothing could top off the day she met her Lord. Her Lord in which she was, just minutes from then, going to avenge for having been injured so unjustifiably. Oh, how Kagome Higurashi would pay!

Why Kagome Higurashi, you ask? For the year that she had been observing them, she had come to learn that Kagome was the center. Kagome was the core, the "apple of the eye", so to speak of. And what better way to affect or cause major distraught to them all if not by destroying "the heart"? Kagome was the daughter of the leaders, the lover of the dog, the _love interest_ of the wolf, the best friend to the two females, and the sister-like figure to the fox. What more blessing can you be bestowed upon better than that? It was almost too easy –the source of their force; almost too easy to locate and target.

It was their own fault! They allowed their weakest link to be out in the open, free for the taken! Or, in this case, killing. But if they were so lenient with their weakness, they must really have a tight protection system. In this situation, that was precisely it. None of those rotten fuckers was exactly... _weak_ in power. Centuries upon centuries had obviously set their powers' in bold, limitless abilities. Ugh! Pre-fucking-posterous! But it was of no importance now, for she doubted that anyone would miss them.

..::(||)::..

"Inuyasha!" Kaiko ordered. David ran faster to get ahead of the entire group along with Inuyasha. From there they could already see and hear the immense "army" that Celestria had managed to gather.

"I'm on it! _Wind Scar_!" In one swift movement he had Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath, unleashing it's true form, then crashing it against the ground –sending off it's mighty strong power. Everyone whirred past him, taking out weapons and starting up pendants, to prepare for the blood shed that was sure to happen.

Celestria laughed, granting the permission her slaves so wanted. And let the killing spree begin! The soulless demons charged froward:bearing fangs, sporting deadly weapons, some even had elemental powers. It was planned that Kagome was to go first to retrieve the family; Inuyasha and Rin would follow as soon as the battle calmed –if it did. Kagome rushed forward: blurring her way through many of the blood crazed demons. She was disgusted at the few creatures she passed that she _could not_ recognize. What were those hideous things? But before she could make it any further, one of the unknown creatures swerved towards her; poised to cause dangerous harm.

"Hit the mark," she mumbled, pulling out an arrow then shooting it. It hit straight on, but she witnessed, horrified, as it began to piece back together. But she had _purified_ it! _'It's not demon.'_ Yuzuki informed. Well, shit!

"Kagome! Go! I'm the only one who seems to affect them; just go!" Kaiko ordered. Kagome did not need to be told twice; she turned around then disappeared. Behind her she heard Kaiko call out "_Screams of The Dead!_" and winced. In the field she had once demonstrated what that certain power caused the opponent. It would only affect the one it was directed towards, but it would call forth horrid, beyond high-pitched screeches of long past mourners. Your hearing would be gone in an instant but it seemed to continue on inside your head until your head itself, exploded. Kagome shuddered at the memory of it.

She kept running, her heart pounding as she got closer and closer. What really irked her, though, was the fact that she was _actually_ getting closer and closer. No one had stood in her way to stop her. Was not Celestria trying to hunt then kill her family? It did not make sense and suspicion rose ten-fold. This all seemed wrong. She was on high alert when she actually reached her home. She could feel eyes on her the entire time, could feel the longing to kill in those eyes as well. She knocked on the door impatiently. _'Please let them be home, please let them be home, please them be home!'_

Souta opened the door abruptly getting ready to scorn whoever was being so damn impatient. But he choked on his words when he saw it was Kagome.

"Kagome?" he asked, uncertain. She shoved passed him, pulling him behind her afterward, then turned to shut the door –looking outside once more to see if she could glance at the invisible eyes. "Hey! What's going on sis?" he complained.

"Souta have you- Oh! Kagome, darling, what a lovely surprise! Did you-"

"Go get your stuff. Take only the essentials and move fast. We don't have much time; twenty minutes tops. What are you standing around for? Go! Hurry, hurry!" Kagome ushered. Shoving Souta gently towards the stairs.

"Kagome, oh! What is going on? Why do we have to hurry?" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Please, mama, don't ask any questions right now. I promise to explain everything once we're gone and safe," she assured. She paused then looked around as her mother and brother complied.

"Mama!" she called. Mizuki told Souta to continue on to grab his stuff, then turned to Kagome with an expectant look.

"Where is Dad?" she said warily. Mizuki's eyes widened in horror.

"He went to the store; I needed detergent so he went...," Mizuki whispered with dread.

"Mama, no!" Kagome said in exasperated horror. She turned in a flash to open the door then stepped out.

"Going somewhere, honey?" Kagome froze on her family's porch. She looked in front of her with anger and fear. Fear because she did not know if her father was safe; Anger because this bitch would be the cause of it if he was not.

"Where is he?" she hissed.

"Where is who?" Celestria asked innocently.

"Don't play coy with me, you disgusting bitch, you know who I'm talking about!" Kagome snarled. Celestria raised an eyebrow then giggled.

"He's safe, don't worry. Though I can't guarantee that will be his conditions for long," warned Celestria.

"Kagome, who is it?" Mizuki questioned from behind her. Shit! She forgot to close the door!

"Mama get back inside! Gather your things, go around –lock all doors, close all windows! Grab Souta and whatever you do, _stay inside_!" Kagome pleaded with her mother then shut the door, hearing in satisfactory as her mother locked it. Thank god she did not begin to babble about _her_ safety.

"That won't work forever. I'm a very good lock picker and so are my friends," Celestria teased.

"No, but it will stop you long enough for me to finish you off," Kagome hissed.

"My, my. So touchy," she continued to tease. "But, unfortunately for you, I'm not quite ready to play with you yet. Your little brother, however, seems like tons of fun!"

"You stay the fuck away from him! I swear I will maul your ass if you get within five feet of him!"

"Don't worry, I'll play nice," she answered with a wink, then disappeared.

"No!" Kagome immediately chased after her. She could barely smell the disgusting scent of her, but enough so that she could tell she circled around the house. She stopped, walking now, and continued to follow the faint scent. She stopped on the side when she heard the shuffling of curtains, and looked up in dread. The window was open.

"No, please, no!" she begged as she leaped through the window and inside the room. She snarled as she realized it was Souta's. She inhaled, checking to see if Celestria's scent was in the air. It was barely there, as if she quickly ran in and out, but it began to worry Kagome as she picked up more prominent in other areas of the house.

She walked down the halls scanning everything from left to right; searching for any signs of sudden movement. She found it a little disturbing that she could not pick a trace of noise that indicated Souta and Mizuki were moving around. Had they chose to ignore her? If they had, she hoped they chose to hide instead. Though that was useless, what with Celestria's nose and hearing. She could probably smell from miles away.

Her head snapped towards the entrance of the house as she heard the door open. She growled thinking it was perhaps Celestria, but once she caught a whiff of the scent her eyes bugged, and fear took her over entirely.

"Mizuki? Souta?"

"Welcome home, Mr. Higurashi." No! No, no, no, no!

"Oh, thank you, but... who are you?" Kagome heard him ask. She began to speed-walk silently, hoping that she could make it in time.

"There's no need for formal introductions. Your life will not be long enough to remember my name, anyway," responded Celestria.

"Excuse me? I'm not catching on...?" He sounded worried then. He could tell this woman was lethal, also that she was not human. Where was his son? Where was his wife? He had a bad sense of foreshadowing, and something told him that he was staring Death in the face.

"Just think of the good side: I'll make it quick so as to not allow you to suffer. That's a generous proposition for death, is it not?" she answered with a smirk. Slowly, lethally, she made her way towards him from the couch. Oh, this was all just too wonderful! Perhaps nothing really was going to ruin her plans. He backed away with each step she took towards him.

"Where is my family?" he mumbled.

"Oh, they're alright. For now," she assured. His body slightly relaxed, as long as his family was alright it did not matter what happened to him. He watched as she made her way closer; her eyes had a wild edge to them, her hair only accentuated to that wild expression. Yes, he knew what she was. A vampire. Like his Kagome –no, this woman was far different from his daughter. His daughter would never kill someone as a hobby.

"You will stop in your steps. Otherwise, I will bring it amongst myself to break off your feet," Kagome snarled in Celestria's face. She stood protectively in front of Taru, glaring at Celestria through malicious eyes. Celestria stopped, grinning at Kagome as if she was happy to see her.

"Dad, go find mom and Souta. Go, now, and then leave the house! Inuyasha or Rin should be here any moment," she informed.

"Kagome...," he whispered.

"Go!" she snapped urgently. He jumped back slightly then slipped away.

"Oh, gee. You made dinner run away. I think you owe me an apology," Celestria whined.

"I owe you a gravestone, that's what I owe you," Kagome snapped. Celestria smiled sweetly at her. They stood in front of each other, the tension in the air strong enough to suffocate.

"Ha!" Celestria grunted as she lunged at Kagome with a spear-ended weapon. Kagome immediately dodged it, appearing behind Celestria suddenly, causing Celestria to stab her weapon backwards. Catching it between her hands, Kagome yanked it back, but failed to loosen it from her opponent's grasp. Damn, perhaps this was going to be a bit hard.

Down the hall Taru located his family and rushed them to pack their things. Mizuki explained to him how they need to do this quickly so that they could leave to a safer location. She informed him that Kagome did not answer any questions but that she had assured them she would explain once they were away from the home. He packed his own things and ushered them out the door, however, the only way out was the front door.

"If we go out the back, we'll simply circle around. There's no other way, besides, Kagome told me that either Rin or Inuyasha were on their way," Taru explained. Souta and Mizuki simply nodded and followed his lead. They squeezed out of the back door into the open yard. They walked towards the left and unlatched the fence their. Crossing the alleyway they came around the front of their home. They could hear the commotion of the fight between the two females, and were instantly worried.

"Dad? Is Kagome going to be okay?" he asked.

"I hope so, son. I hope so," whispered Taru. They watched in shocked fear as the whole front of their home suddenly burst free with flames. Kagome was at the end of the fire... dragon? Heading straight for the tree. She leaped out of the way before she hit the tree and headed straight for Celestria again before she saw what was in her grasp.

"I will snap his neck in less than two seconds if you come any closer," answered Celestria, breathing hard from the exertion of power release. Souta whimpered in her tight hold.

"Souta!" Mizuki yelled, being held back by Taru.

"Let him go," Kagome warned. Looking warily between Souta and Celestria.

"Step away, and I won't harm him," she warned. Kagome stepped away, hate burning in her ocean colored eyes. "Ha ha! This is the difference between you and I, dearest Kagome. For I would never allow my weaknesses to ever be apart from me. You are a fool, and fools deserve to be shown just how far their foolish actions have taken them!" By then the house was ablaze; consuming everything except for Celestria and Souta.

"This is my revenge, lovely Kagome! My Lord's health for you brother's death! Then I promise to lay off for a while, deal?" she teased yet again. "Ungh!" she grunted as Taru rammed into her side, causing her to release Souta. They went tumbling into the burning house together. Mizuki ran forward to grab Souta and screamed in unison with Kagome at the sight of Taru disappearing in the flames.

"No!" The roof of the house caved in then; the flames licking away greedily at anything edible for them. "Dad!" Kagome yelled. She ran to the house with every intention of saving her father from the hell burns.

"Kagome!" She was ripped away from the burning house: watching it fall apart as it was engulfed, watching it all fall on top of her father.

"No! Let me go! Inuyasha, please! Let me save him; Daddy! Daddy!" she screeched in his arms, trying vainly to free herself from his tight hold. She punched, kicked, yelled, but all was in pure vain. He just would not let her go. Finally, annoyed at her knees ramming into his chest, he set her down in front of him; grasping her elbows as she continued to struggle.

"No, Inuyasha, you can't do this!! Please, don't let him die! Move! Move out of my _fucking_ way!" she yelled in his face, then did something no one ever thought she would. She slapped him. His head snapped to the side but his hold on her never wavered. He kept his eyes hidden by his bangs, then smashed her against his chest. Her hysterical sobs muffled into his shirt as she wet it with her tears as well. She stopped struggling, then slumped into him; grabbing him with fist-fulls of his shirt and holding onto him as if he was her lifeline. He buried his face in her hair and held her while she let it all out.

Everyone else looked at Kagome or her adopted family in sympathy. Rin and Sango even began to cry. Kaiko cried, too, holding David close to her as she did. Things seemed to not be going well at all. Mizuki held Souta tightly as both wept in each other's arms. Kagome could hear the sirens far away growing closer and closer. Her eyes began to get blurry, though she was sure that it was no longer the tears. She caught one last glance at a fleeing figure, then fainted.

..::(||)::..

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she slept in his arms. She had nearly gave him a heart attack when she went limp in his arms, but he realized later that she had simply fainted. He supposed it was a good thing; fainting was described as otherwise keeping you sane during a tragic event. He preferred if she fainted; that was just fine. She stirred in his arms and he stiffened, he did that every time she showed symptoms of waking. He would not know how to deal with a second round of her hysterics. Especially if she decided to take another swing at him.

"How is she?" a tiny voice whispered from the doorway. He turned to look at the voice's owner, and his eyes held sympathy in them.

"She's doing alright. What about you? You okay?" Inuyasha asked. He knew the kid was far beyond being okay; he did not need the red rims around his eyes, which showed that he had been crying, to prove that to him. It was clear in his eyes, the way his body slumped, his facial expressions... the kid was torn up. Then again, who wouldn't be?

"Eh, I'll live. But I know that... I shouldn't be... that... it should have been me," he said in between whimpers. Inuyasha felt helpless. He hated to see woman cry, but seeing Souta cry was just as effective. Especially when he knew it was for the same reason Kagome cried.

"Don't speak like that, Souta. You're dad made a sacrifice because he wanted to keep you alive. I'm sure you're not pleasing him by saying stuff like that," he joked lightly. Souta smiled at him, however, glad that he was at least trying to make him feel better. And it worked, because he made sense.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. I'm glad big sis has you," he whispered. Inuyasha flashed him one of his rare smiles. He was glad too.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, confusion lay over her as she tried to think of where she was. She cleared her eyes of their sand-like feeling and stared into Inuyasha's as he smiled down at her. She smiled back tentatively, wondering, yet again, on where she was and why she was in his arms most of all. She slowly climbed out of Inuyasha's lap, onto the bed. She was even more confused on as to why Souta was there... and why he looked he had been.. crying? Then, as if on cue, she remembered the day's events –all down to the point where she knew no more. The tears brimmed her eyes again.

Without words she turned to Souta and held out her arms to him. He walked to her, slowly at first, then threw himself in her embrace desperately. She held him like she did when he was a baby: head tucked under her chin, his arms around her waist, her hand stroking his hair soothingly. Inuyasha had left the room, knowing that this was something he had no part in. They cried silently in the others' arms. Their tears falling simultaneously.

And so it was, the occasion of a dearly loved father's death was two siblings' deep despair.

* * *

**: It's not fair is it? To have to wait all this time for just one chapter? I know, I would be mad at me, too. But here's the thing, I get to wish you all an ealry _Happy New Year!_ aaand a late _Merry Christmas!_ I'm so sorry. It's horrid I know. **

**Alli: U took forever! u didnt even let me read it dis time! :( big meanie.**

**: That wouldn't have been fair, now would it? :) Don't worry I still love you.**

**Alli: no, no, whatever! :P**

**: lol. Well anywho, I have a few things I wanna announce (for those of you who actually do read this). One: I know I don't update as much as I used to in the beginning, and I know this "announcement" seems a bit... unfair. However, it is something that's important to me -as a writer-, the reviews. Guys, I love this story, I really do, but I feel as if it's losing it's spark. Don't get me wrong, the folks that do review, you guys are wonderful, but it makes me feel as if the story is starting to suck. I love knowing what you think of this story; good or bad, and yes, I can take the bad ones ;) (just don't break my heart :D) but, yeah... _please_ tell me what you think. **

**Two: Depending on the stuff that goes on in my life, I don't know when my next update will be. Do I ever these days? Jeez. :) But I can assure that it will not be another _month_! I realized that I have updated two chapters in that last two months, and I know how suckish that is. So I'll do my best, just for you ;) Alright well I guess that's it (so much for the "few" , lol) On to Review Replies!...**

_beautifulyreal_: You are simply way too kind to me ^_^. Thank you for your review! :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope this one does not disappoint. :) So sorry for the absurdly late update.

_Giss.:_ I'm sorry the suspense was killing you :( lol (I know how it feels) I'm sorry I couldn't give you that update when you asked :( guess I don't deserve or get the cookie, huh? It's okay, I appreciate the offer, even though those are my favorite... :D I'm sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Lynzi18:_ I'm glad you love my story and that you think it's great! :D It makes me happy knowing that it captivates in one way or another :) An author does try after all ;) So sorry for the late update, how did you like the new chapter? :)

_hxc_muffin:_ I was looking, well Alli was looking really lol, over my reviews and I noticed that I... gee well I skipped you ^_^'. So sorry, my friend. I never got around to responding to yours. So here it is -shamefully two chapters later-, but later is better than never, right? :) I'm glad to know that you still read my story, and that you think I do good work! :) If it's not too much, will you review for this one? I promise that, this time, I won't forget! lol :)

**And, for goodness sake folks, _please _review... or I'll think my story sucks :( lol. Pretty please?**


	32. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: No ownie, sowwy :(**

**Quick Note: At last! The moment for Inuyasha and Kagome! LOL Well, yeah, wonderful peoples there is a... *gasp* what was that?! A lemon, you say?! Why, yes!... LOL Okay I'll stop joking around. Anywho! *LEMON WARNING*! There! You have been warned ;)**

* * *

Kagome looked at the rain running down her window. Contemplating whether or not it was cold or warm. She traced a single droplet with a finger until it disappeared at the bottom sill. She looked directly outside and sighed quietly. It had been two months since her father died, and she thinks about him every time it rains. It rained on the day of his funeral.

She had attended with Mizuki and Souta of course. But when she turned to leave she saw a line of black lining the small hill that was in the cemetery. At first she had thought her tears were getting too blurry and that she confused it for the departing people that had attended. She had cleared her eyes, only to have them reappear shortly after, to affirm what she already knew. The entire gang had been there, silently giving words of peace for the afterlife to Kagome's father.

"_He was family to you, Kagome. And you're _our_ family, too. That means he was as well, so, of course we had to be here."_Shippo had explained when she went up to them with a look of confusion. Tears had run down her face, but in gratitude and semi-joy. She had been so glad she was not alone, and that they showed such kindness at that time. She smiled at the loving tenderness Inuyasha had treated her with and wished it was always that way.

She still mourned for her father, but it was hard to be depressed in the company of her adoptive and biological family. Even Souta and Mizuki seemed to beam with happiness at the atmosphere in the house. Besides, Kagome figured that her father would not want them to live in sadness, and would much rather prefer them to be happy. It sounded just like him. And she saw the daily amount of effort Kaiko and the rest put behind keeping them positive. Why disappoint them?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of her door. She watched as Inuyasha stepped from behind it, not glancing her way yet, and then turned to close it. She smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks at his shirtless person, and turned to face out the window again. It was a normal routine now –he would always come into her room past midnight for some reason. She would always be awake anyway; twice since the routine started she had actually been asleep. It was either them talking or him simply pulling her into his arms, carrying her to bed, then proceeded to sleep by her side.

She listened to her bed sheets rustle as he made comfort atop them. She knew he knew she was aware of him. So, after two entire minutes of his eyes boring into the back of her head, she turned to look at him. He sat with his legs crossed under him, his arms crossed at his chest, and his head leaning against the wall –slightly lolled to the side as he watched her. He smirked when she turned to look at him; she held back the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey, stranger," Kagome greeted. He chuckled once at that.

"Heavy night?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing I haven't gone through before. You?" she returned, pulling her bare legs up as she crossed them like him.

"Nah, I think it's mostly out of habit now. Besides, your scent is insane-driving. Hardly fair, you know," he stated in a matter-o-fact tone. This time she let her eyes roll heavenward.

"Yes, and that would only come from you," she drawled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"It better only come from me. It would be the end of anyone's days if they dare to declare something like that to you." He growled. She giggled as he watched her intently. She truly was something else. Something he had never known to exist, in fact. The day he chose her over Kikyo was boggling, because -even though he would never openly admit it- he knew that Kikyo still held a portion of his heart. He was not completely sure Kikyo no longer had that portion, but he definitely knew who had the bigger amount. Kikyo...

Where had she gone off to? For what purpose would she leave again? He thought many times that maybe it was because of Kagome and his being together; that perhaps it pained her beyond belief. His thoughts snapped out of that reverie. Of course it did not bother her. _She_ had left _him_ and that was that. So... why the pain? Why the sting to his heart every time he thought of her? The answer was clear: he had been in love. But that was no more. So why did he still fret over her? Why would his thoughts constantly float towards her name or draw her face in his mind? It hardly seemed fair. He had not wanted things to go the way they had, so why did he think it was somehow his fault? The pain in his heart throbbed roughly.

"Dog boy!" Inuyasha snapped his attention to the annoyed girl in front of him. He looked at her hand and noticed that she had her fingers in a position that indicated she snapped them. He frowned. Dog boy?

"Oi, wench. What have I told you about calling me names?" Kagome closed her eyes to control her anger. He ignores her, then he demands to know _why_ she calls him names?

Inuyasha looked at her expression, panicking slightly. She was to be absolutely avoided when mad. He knew this from pure experience. Her hands were palm-down on the bed in front of him, which meant that she was leaning over. He grinned slyly, and raised his head to the left slightly, taking in the view of her firm, round behind –panic forgotten. He realized then that her shorts were shorter than normal; his eyes traveled to the smooth skin of her thighs. His eyes roamed: back to her behind, to her curved back, the flat of her stomach, then finally to her full breasts. He fought the urge to growl, mad at the fact that her T-shirt hid them from his sight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his chin with her small hand, making him look her in the eye. She gasped as she saw the clouded haze in his golden orbs. She saw the tinge of lust in them, too. Just exactly was he thinking? She was about to pull her hand away when he grabbed and held it in his large one. She gasped again as he grazed his fangs against her wrist, the action feeling oddly pleasurable. Her cheeks became a light shade of pink.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" she whispered. He ignored her and kissed the center of her palm, then kissed his way to the tip of her index finger. Kagome watched him warmly and ran her thumb from side to side on his bottom lip. Inuyasha shut his eyes, feeling as she caressed his face -tracing his features lightly- and moved to rub the ears atop his head. He growled in pleasure. Kagome giggled as she saw the ears move in different directions; him letting her know where she should scratch next.

"Kagome...," he growled. She smiled in satisfaction. The dominating sensation winning her over, she grabbed his chin, pulled his head closer to her so that his left ear was at her mouth.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she purred, then bit down on the tip of the appendage with gentle force. He hissed and grabbed her face in his large hands. He held her at eye level and grinned. Her eyes glowed excitedly.

"You just got yourself in a hell of a lot of trouble." With that he pressed his lips against hers. His lips moved in sync with hers until he tugged at her bottom lip. Kagome smiled against his lips and opened her lips slightly; immediately the kiss became beyond heated. Their tongues battled against each other –Inuyasha won that one.

She pulled back several times only to go back down and resume the heavy kisses. She found herself straddling his waist, his hands at her hips: holding her down. Her hands tangled in his hair, secretly envying the silky, smooth feeling of it. His hand left her hips to wander under her shirt and over her stomach, ever so slowly. He stopped at the edge of her bra, and wondered for fuck's sake why the hell it was there at a time like this. His hand wandered to her back, causing her to shudder in pleasure as he scraped his claw along her spine, too. He truly considered simply shredding the material straight off, but knew that it would not suit well with Kagome. So he unlatched the hook and felt as the straps fell away; his hands running sensually across her back to push them away further.

Kagome had her hands on Inuyasha's broad shoulders, biting her lower lip at the nice feel of his hands on her skin. She felt her bra give way and she knew that, this time, there was no going back. Inuyasha grabbed her shirt by the bottom, lifting it over her head, her bra instantly falling off and revealing her full breasts as her arms came back down. He proceed to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, then bucked his hips –lifting her up slightly and letting her feel his arousal simultaneously. She gasped as he placed open-mouthed kisses around her breasts before gently taking a hardened nipple with his lips; her moans muffled by the fact that she buried her face in his hair.

He grabbed her mid-section, gently lowering her to the surface of the bed. His hands ran down the rest of her stomach, hooking two fingers in the shorts, and slowly pulled them down. She lifted her hips as he slid her shorts over her behind –moaning as he slyly rubbed a finger over her womanhood. She ran her small hands over the taut muscles of his chest and stomach, stopping at the waist of his trousers. Her fingers found the button and she instantly undid it and slid down the zipper. He growled as he felt her fingers accidentally run over his arousal, then grinned as she gasped. He lifted his head to take in her expression: flustered and shocked.

She began to panic, began to wonder if he would even... fit. Her worry, however, was replaced by the sheer pleasure of his finger inside of her. She gasped, arching her back, as he did an in-out pattern. For a fraction of a second she saw the shredded material of her underwear. Oh, he would pay dearly for that later. Her hands fisted around the sheets on either of her side; the pleasure building up inside of her nearly combustible. She reached her hands up and around Inuyasha's neck, subconsciously bucking against his hand as he continued his erotic pattern. And just as she was sure she was about to explode, he stopped. A whimper escaping between her pants.

Inuyasha knew it was cruel to cut off the way he had, but things were just getting started. He was painfully aroused as he took in her heavy spiked scent. It took all he had to not simply spread her legs further and plunge right into her. He slid out of his boxers and couldn't help but think that having blue balls is a bitch. His vision fogged as the intensity of his pleasure increased at the sight of Kagome's now elongated fangs. Her eyes brighter than normal, along with her scent of course, proved to him that she was just as excited as him.

He grinned, lowering his head to her neck. He grazed the soft skin there, drawing a thin line of blood while rubbing his tip against her entrance teasingly. He chuckled as Kagome growled and slid into her halfway, growling himself at the feel of her; the sound of her pleasured moans. But he had frozen, unsure if he should still take it slow or just go straight through. Kagome did not like this.

"Stop teasing me, bastard. Finish what you started," she hissed. Inuyasha grinned and decided how to proceed.

"Trust me, I _always _finish what I start." And with that stole her innocence. Kagome through her head back as both the shock and pain assaulted her senses. Her nails dug in his back as a lone tear escaped her eyes. Upon instinct she wanted to flee from the pain, but she reminded herself that she wanted this; needed this to happen.

Kagome felt as Inuyasha moved slightly and she gasped. He continued his slow pace until she moaned and thrust her hips to meet his, clearly telling him to faster. He growled, his thrusts going at a faster speed. She hissed as he bit, albeit not roughly, into her breast –drinking the blood there. She figured she'd return the favor by doing the same to his neck. His thrusts were going much, much faster, and she could feel ball of fire in her abdomen. She could feel that she was close to the blissful end.

"_You. Are. Mine,"_Inuyasha growled as he bit into her, drinking the blood that poured from there; his final thrusts well on their way, for he could sense that she was near exploding. So was he. Kagome barely registered the pain of his bite as she came: a feeling so wonderfully pleasurable that she had no idea it could even exist. Inuyasha came right after her, exploding his seed into her, as he barely managed to hold himself above her. Whatever thoughts he had of Kikyo were long gone, because now he had definitely chosen. And he had had no doubt or second-guessing over it.

Their breaths came out in pants, their bodies covered with a thin layer of sweat, their muscles spasming from the erotic "explosions". Inuyasha rolled over to his side, grabbing Kagome and pulling her to lay on his chest. Sleep was clouding both of their minds, but Kagome thought she should give him a heads up...

"I'll give you a moment to explain what happened to my underwear." And fell into that alluring sleep, his lazy chuckle the last sound she heard.

* * *

She looked out over the mountain. Her chest wound throbbing with pain that had nothing to do with the open slash. She could feel the departing presence of him; could feel that he had finally made his decision. His _permanent_ decision. She smiled through, what she thought, her pathetic tears, because she knew that no matter the case his happiness was always best. Even if it excluded her from the picture, she had no problem with it.

The thing that she supposed bothered her was the fact that he had found happiness with... _her_. She knew from the start that _she_ was going to be the end of many things. Including the relationship she foolishly, but dearly, held onto. But she couldn't help but be sort of thankful. That relationship was close to nonexistent –_was_ nonexistent in fact. However, no one said that it wouldn't hurt. She knew it would, as she sat here and practically felt his vanishing aura, she definitely knew. It made her feel stupid, because it was she that had let go. So why mope? The answer was obvious, but she was in denial anyway.

"If only you could see how pathetic you look Kikyo, you would instantly understand my disgust for you, darling." And what she hated most about herself is that she was being manipulated by that very reason she was _trying_ her best to deny.

"And if you could see yourself period, you could see why _you_disgust me," Kikyo replied. Her tears replaced by a shining hate glowing in her orbs. Naraku grinned at her in amusement.

"It means nothing to me, the important fact here is that he chose her. And that you, my dear, are a rag thrown in the corner of the room in which they just finished fucking, making love, experienced passion, or however you want to say it." The wound in Kikyo's chest throbbed tenfold. She knew that what the conniving motherfucker was saying is true. Inuyasha moved on, she was no longer the special person that she once was to him. He would no longer feel compelled to protect, satisfy, or feel hurt by her –not that she wanted that third one. In fact, that was one of the few reasons why she thought it was good.

"Oh? No witty comeback? It seems that I have struck a nerve. But let's talk, Kikyo. How does it make you feel? I know you must be feeling like shit," he teased.

"Then why the fuck are you asking?" she retorted. He narrowed his eyes in a glare. And without warning, he grabbed her wrists -pinning them to her back- and pushed her against the cement wall of the balcony.

"Don't you think it goes without saying that you learn your place? You are no longer among them, you no longer ally yourself with them. Or have you forgotten our deal?" He hissed in her ear. She squirmed in pain as he his elbow into her back. The cement was not exactly a pillow to her breasts, either.

"I think I have it clear. Besides, it isn't like you don't remind me everyday. Or has your memory finally failed you?" she spat back. He dug his elbow deeper into her back causing her to wince.

"Hardly. But it seems you yourself has forgotten your superior. No hard feelings, though, because you'll be there to see their downfall. No, let me correct that: you will be a part of their downfall; there to cause as much pain havoc as I." He chuckled in her ear one last time before letting her go. She swung out an arm, intending to land a good hit, only to realize that he was long gone. Had she imagined him? Was she that afraid _to_ imagine him?

_'You're letting yourself go, Kikyo. You know what... will happen... if...'_And for the very first time since the reminiscence of Kaede, she felt like breaking down in tears.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Shush, shush, shush! Kami, I can't tell you two nothing."

"... YOU WHAT?!" Kagome sighed. She was positive this had been going on for nearly ten minutes now. So can you blame her for wondering when it would finally sink into their brains? Besides! It wasn't as if she had just came out and said it. They had _seen_a certain something that a specific hanyou had done, and failed to mention.

"So let me get this straight... You and Inuyasha screwed?" Sango questioned, the information obviously processed through her head. Kagome blushed five different shades of red.

"Sango? Do you _have_to be so forward?" mumbled Kagome.

"Well it is the only way to get the information I want when I need it from people like you," Saongo responded.

"What do you mean 'people like me?'"

"Yes, people like you. People who like to beat around the bush!" Kagome rolled her eyes, then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she heard a low maniacal laughter coming from the corner of her room. She and Sango stared at Rin in concern as said person continued to laugh, a dark cloud of evil looming above her.

"Um, Rin? Are you, er, okay?" Kagome questioned. Rin snapped out of her "trance" and smiled sweetly at Kagome and Sango.

"Of course! I was simply... thinking," Rin responded innocently. Sango and Kagome frowned.

"Sure you were," they said simultaneously.

"I told you so! Ha! I told you!" The other two looked more confused than ever.

"Told us what?" Rin walked slowly up to Kagome, grinning like the Cheshire cat the entire way.

"Your teasing days are over." Realization dawned a few seconds after and Kagome laughed nervously. She hadn't expected for _that_ day to come so soon. Just. Great.

"I-i, well, just... sorry?" Rin giggled then patted Kagome on her head.

"'S okay. But, you know, wasn't it wonderful?!" Kagome and Sango's eyes bulged before they all began to laugh.

"Awww, this means that the only one left is Sango," Rin crooned. Sango frowned.

"Like that's going to happen," she scoffed.

"Mmmm, you never know. Remember two days ago I was in your shoes," Kagome said in a sing-song voice. Sango huffed.

"This is all dandy, girls, and everything, but we have a meeting that will start in ten minutes. Get going," Kaiko cut in with a smile. Rin and Sango bowed to her and were gone in an instant. Kagome smiled and nodded her head in respect. Kaiko returned the smile and gesture, opening her arms in a welcoming hug. Kagome walked into the hug, and laughed along with Kaiko as they embraced.

"You are happy with your decision?" Kaiko asked as she separated herself from the embrace.

"I have never been more happier," Kagome responded, already knowing what Kaiko meant. Kaiko smiled warmly at her only daughter.

"Then you have my blessing. Now go, I'll see you in a few minutes. I believe this concerns Mizuki as well, so I will be bringing her, too." At this Kagome became confused, again.

"What are we discussing?" Kaiko smiled and simply nodded.

"You will know. For now, please go." And she was gone. Kagome reached out but touched nothing. What was that all about? She hurried out the door and sped to the conference room wondering what the hell could go wrong now. She was surprised to find that she was the last one to arrive when did so; Mizuki was even seated already.

"I know it's been a while, but I doubt I will ever get used to the speed," Mizuki said with a nervous chuckle. It had been decided a while back that Mizuki and Souta know the truth, they had taken a much better reaction to it that Kagome had it the beginning. Souta had even thought it was "cool". Kagome was relieved when her human family finally knew everything, especially since there had been a few incidents where their scent had caught some of the other residents off guard; it was immensely relieving now that they took precautions, too.

"Mama," Kagome whispered in greeting while kissing her on the crown of her head before taking a seat. She looked around the table to see all forms of abnormal behavior, with the exception of Sesshomaru of course.

"So what's going on?" It was as if she had broken the silence for the first time. David looked at her with a deep expression that Kagome could not, for the life of her, decipher what it meant.

"Kikyo joined him," Kouga stated. Kagome turned her attention to him while raising an eyebrow.

"By 'him' you mean...?"

"Naraku." Without notice, merely seconds after those words were said, Inuyasha had slammed a tight fist on the table in angry. Kagome caught the splinters of wood before they could cause any injuries to Mizuki. She hissed dangerously at him.

"I refuse to fucking believe that shit! The bastard obviously threatened her in some way! And knowing her, the threat probably had to do with us! It's fucking unbelievable!"

"Whether or not it is a fraud, Inuyasha, you better control that damned temper of yours before you hurt mama –got it?!" Kagome spat, throwing the small pieces of wood right back at him. She seriously could not believe him! She had given him something that she knew she would give no one else! Yet, here he was raging over the fact that Kikyo had gone traitor, _and_ had the audacity let those raging emotions take him over completely. David stood up, knowing that if he did not intrude, it would get ugly.

"Calmly now. There is no need for rash actions; Inuyasha I advise you to calm your temper," he ordered. Inuyasha glared at the spot where his fist left a dent. It was all just so ludicrous! There was no way Kikyo could do this!

"She what?!" Sango hissed.

"There have been rumors in the northern mountains among the other demons. A rumor that tells of a woman destroying things then creating strange miracles. That is one of the reasons it's Kikyo; she destroys then repays the people with "miracles" for the damage she created," explained Kouga. Kagome had to admit, it did sound like Kikyo. She was the kind of person that acted harsh then apologized for it later. But this was going past the line and Kagome really wanted to know why?

"We don't know why. As far as we know, it is still a rumor," David explained. Kagome nodded at him, already understanding that he had heard it from her mind. She thought Yuzuki had made that impossible, but apparently not.

"We have to try to help her. We all know Kikyo is not a bad person, we simply have to make her see reason –if the rumors are true," Rin said. Inuyasha shook his head in agreement.

"Are you listening to yourself? Kikyo joined _Naraku_. It's obvious that our "downfall" is set in her plans, too," Sango disagreed. Inuyasha hissed and Sango hissed right back.

"There should be no plans in helping her. She is the enemy now," Sesshomaru cut in. Sango smirked in triumph. Even if Sesshomaru was the only one that agreed with her, he was a major point.

"What the fuck do you know? As far as I know, all you care about is your own fucking self!" Inuyasha spat.

"And as far as I know, halfbreed, she is no longer your woman; your concern." Inuyasha growled but did not retort. He started thinking then, Sesshomaru was right, so why was he still fretting over Kikyo? He dared a look at Kagome, only to find that she was already staring at him; a completely blank look on her face.

"Enough," Kaiko shushed. "There are far more important things to worry about. Your relationship issues are far more inferior at the moment. Now, Mizuki, Kagome –it is mostly you two that we will need to converse with. The others are here because the results for this decision will be entrusted to you all." Kagome's blank look turned into one of confusion and slight suspicion. For some very displeasing reason, she knew she was not going to like what was to be said next. David stood up and looked straight to Mizuki and Kagome.

"I had Kouga investigate the certain situation of Kikyo, and it is true. Reasons as to _why_are of course unknown to us, but, yes, it is true she is now the enemy. However, Kouga managed to... persuade one of their servants to tell us of certain details." Kaiko stood as well, then.

"They are after Adam. They plan to use Celestria as well as her powers in their plot against us. Adam is a disturbance, and enemy, to Naraku. He plans to get rid of him. Unfortunately, they have already discussed this, and Adam has agreed to their terms." Mizuki held a hand to her mouth in horror. Kagome fidgeted impatiently, because she knew that this was not the bad news they had to say, albeit it was bad enough.

"When a human is turned into one of us, there are two things that can happen: they die -their bodies not being able to handle the transformation-, or they actually make it through. For a vampire to take interest in transforming a human into one of our kind is rarely heard of. Humans are usually only food, no offense." Kaiko nodded towards Mizuki, who in return waved her off kindly.

"What exactly are you getting to?" Kagome cut in. She looked straight in David's eyes.

"Mizuki and Souta continue to be targeted. They have expanded their power immensely, now that Kikyo has joined them, so I am afraid that with our numbers, we cannot defend them this time around." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and grew stiff.

"What do you mean? That we're outnumbered? Impossible! This mansion is full of vampires! Where do you get off with such a silly conclusion?" she demanded.

"They have grown in power by controlling other "gifted" vampires. We are nine in total –gifted, that is. Granted, this house is full of vampires. Ordinary vampires that will be torn down in seconds," Rin informed. She, along with the others had caught on to where this was headed. Kagome still seemed a bit confused.

"Well then, we'll hide. I have family in Kyoto that I can reside with for a bit," Mizuki offered. The last thing she wanted was to cause problems. Kagome's eyes softened at her mother's bravery. But she knew that was impossible. Kaiko shook her head regretfully.

"I'm afraid this has nothing to with changing locations. They will track you down just as easily in _Africa_ as they would if you moved a block down. However, David and I have thought of a sort of more... _efficient_idea." Kaiko finished, staring back and forth between Mizuki and Kagome.

"What kind of idea?" Kagome knew the bad part was coming. She set her hand gently on Mizuki's thigh.

"The idea of... Mizuki and Souta becoming like us. We have theories, and we aren't one-hundred percent sure, however, it raises our chances of keeping them safe..." Kagome stared at Kaiko through incredulous eyes. Had they lost their minds?! What exactly did they think they were doing? What exactly were they trying to prove? They had just said it themselves! _They aren't one-hundred percent sure!_Call her crazy but Kagome was _not_ about to take chances! It was all s-

"What are your... theories?" Mizuki asked tentatively. Kagome growled as she snapped her head to stare at her mother. No way!

"Absolutely not! There is no way I will allow this! It's completely insane! There is no guarantee you will live, and there is absolutely no way I'm going to lose you and Souta, too! _I_may belong in this type of world, but I am not going to drag you into it as well!" Mizuki simply ignored Kagome and patiently waited on Kaiko to answer her questions. Kaiko hesitated.

"Well... we believe that if Souta became one of us, he would be gifted. His aura is very strong and pure, therefore, there is no doubt he would do something special once he crossed over. On the other hand, your transformation is not so... positive. There is no guarantee you would live, but if you should -which we would make absolute sure to try and achieve- you would be a normal vampire. Nevertheless, you would be able to defend yourself much better than as a human..," explained David. By the end, Mizuki had gone into a deep state of thought.

"No. Way. In. Hell! No. I'm not going to stand around and watch them go through that horrid pain. Or worse! I'm not going to stand _and watch mama die!_"

"Kagome, please. This is for their own good. Do you believe that if there were any other choice, we would offer this? No. We say this because that's just it: no other choice," Kaiko reasoned. Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"I--"

"Kagome. Honey, stop. There is no need to argue over this. After all, it is my decision, and I just thought of all the pros and cons. It isn't doing to good in our favor if Souta and I remain human."

"But mama-!"

"Please respect this, Kagome. You and Souta are my life, I would do anything for you two as long as you both live. Perhaps I won't be around, perhaps I will, but in the end, it's what I wanted for you and him. I've lived a long and happy life with you kids and Taru, bless his soul, so I'm not too keen on living forever. So I rest my life in the hands of Fate, but what I am positive of is that you and Souta will remain. Beautiful and strong for the rest of eternity." Kagome had begun to cry, but she just could not... She could not sit around and watch her mother die!

"Trust me, sweetheart. I will always be with you, now and forever." Mizuki held Kagome's face in her hands, wiping away the stray tears and kissing her forehead gently. Kagome closed her eyes and kept them that way for several moments before, begrudgingly, opening them and coming to an agreement.

"I know you say you leave your life in the hands of Fate, but fight it, mama. Stay alive please, for me and Souta." Mizuki simply kissed her forehead again.

"When?" Sango asked, taking the burden of asking off Kagome's or Mizuki's hands.

"As soon as possible is best," David answered. Mizuki nodded and turned towards Kaiko.

"I thank you for the wonderful opportunity of raising Kagome, but, I have a favor to ask of you in return." Kaiko nodded, indicating that she was all ears. "Please take care of both of them. If I don't make it out of this, please."

"Mama stop..."

"I give you my word. I will take care of them for as long as we all live," Kaiko swore. Mizuki nodded with a smile. Behind them they heard a loud crash. Everyone snapped their head to the cause of the noise.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome questioned.

"They aren't far. Apparently they didn't lose the element of surprise. They're coming."

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Kikyo whispered into the wind as she stood at the front of a small army.

"Take down the barrier." One of Naraku's puppets ordered. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him in a glare.

"It was a deal. We would not involve any humans, therefore the battlefield would be blocked off." The puppet sneered at her and took to the skies in a ball of fire. Kikyo smirked in satisfaction.

She returned her gaze to the front of her. She continued making her way to her old, beloved home. The one where she would so regretfully begin to destroy. But it was rather that or worse. For at this position at least she had certain advantages, and she knew many of Naraku's plans.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated. The hisses and growls of hatred resonated through the winds.

* * *

"You will disappear with them for a week. There, you will take over the process; be extremely careful! Come back immediately when the transformations are over, and for the love of all that's sacred, _keep them alive!_" Kaiko ordered Sango and Shippo. They nodded stiffly, determination evident in their eyes.

"Go!" David ordered. Shippo appeared in front of Rin, kissed her deeply, then swiped Mizuki onto his back. Sango hugged Miroku tightly and did the same with Souta.

"Please take care of them!" Kagome pleaded. They nodded confidently at her and were gone.

"Kagome! They'll be fine. I promise. Now come on! We have ass to kick!" Inuyasha held out a hand to her. She looked at him in surprise for a few moments then nodded in confidence, taking his hand.

"Why is it that we can never get a damn day in peace," Kouga grunted. Miroku chuckled.

"I don't know, but there's going to be hell to pay for their disturbance," he answered. Rin giggled.

"Damn straight!" Kaiko blurred by them and stopped with Namie and Baku at her sides.

"Everyone ready? Remember this is just the beginning; the bottom layer of the cake."

_BOOM!_

"And let's give them what they deserve!" Inuyasha grinned, snatching Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath.

"_Wind Scar!!_"

* * *

**: Sooo, it's been a while, ne? Yeah. It has. Gah! I'm horrible, but, I'm way too sleepy to explain, so, I'm sorry times infinity. LOL**

**Alli: dats bullshit! HAHAHA! u made a lee-mon! :P u perv!**

**: I digress. Get over it! :)**

**Alli: yes, yes. sure, sure hehe**

**: ... Right! So because I don't have much to say (for the sole fact that my eyes are shutting without my permission lol) I will go on ahead to Review Replies! So, here. We. Go! XD:**

beautifulyreal: I'm glad you liked my last chapter :) So sorry for this crazy late update. But, as said once before, I digress. Lol Thank you so much for your review, my friend :)

Zysexual: Your enthusiasm is awesome :) I'm glad you love my story, it's an honor. Thank you so much for your review! :)

dee: Oh, you're too kind :) Thanks a lot for trying to get others to click the awesome review button; I really appreciate it :) And don't worry, the story is far from over ;)

**And, of course, please Review! Ja Ne! :)**


End file.
